Yousen No13
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Midorima has a sister. Who is a fangirl and/or insane. Yosen's new manager is Midorima's sister. She said she's British. Takao isn't sure anymore. Warning! OC inside and a lot of possible OOCness. Sumimasen. May be OC x ...? later. LOL Rated T for the potty-mouthed ones. (Previously titled 無冠の五将 but I realized It made no sense. xD)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

Looking at the stars littering the night sky above, I took a deep and exhaled, watching it turn to mist before dissipating. The final match was done, pulling the Winter Cup to a close. I sighed deeply, wondering how things will turn out from here on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and saw him. I smiled a little.

"Just thinking about things." I answered. He joined me in watching the stars, standing close to me.

"Mind sharing?" He asked after a while. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing too complicated. I was just wondering what would happen after tonight." I said. He made a face at that,

"That's complicated stuff. But..." He looked back at the court where the two main actors had their final show. He silently watched as the spectators leave on after the other,

"You know, Seirin's already on the right path for them. Our teams still gotta reflect and get ourselves straight." He said, laughing a little. Though his laugh held a slight bitter edge to it, I could tell he was also grateful. I understand what he's saying, after all. Even if Yousen... We lost to them, I'm grateful for them.

"No one really knows if they're on the right path or not. You should find out for yourself." I said, turning to him. He smiled a little,

"I guess you're right... Can I ask you something?" I nodded my confirmation. He scratched the back of his neck. Why... Is he hesitating...?

"Er... Since all of this is over... Um, can I... Like, start to court you...?" Oh. I see. His voice trailed off, looking somewhere else as his face turned a little red. I can't help but laugh under my breath. Aw~ He's so cute~!

"Eh~? I don't know... You should ask my brother for permission~" I said in a teasing voice, lacing my fingers behind my head as I walked away, grinning.

"Aw, come on!" He wailed. I flat out laughed at that.

'I get the feeling that everything will be okay.'

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-Hmm… I barely edited this one. Eh.**

**I is done here.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Silver Enters

**Finally Re-edited! I'm kinda stuck with the next chapter so… I'll be doing this for a while.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

The Midorima family was one their way to the international airport, since today, May 8th was the arrival of Midorima Shintaro's half-sister from London. The said girl was the accidental child Midorima's father had with his ex-lover just before meeting Midorima's mother, and they just found out about her just now. The Midorima family agreed to take care of her since she had no relatives in London, and the child just lost her mother and step-father in an accident. The young Midorima was neither thrilled nor against the idea of having a sister. But he was rather curious to how having a younger sibling would feel, since he had been an only child until now.

"We're here people." Midorima's father said, making the young man snapped out of his daydreaming and get out of the car. The airport was packed as usual, but the green-haired teen wasn't worried about finding the person they were about to meet. They've sent their personal driver to meet the girl, and they were to meet in an hour.

"Wait, let me call Toshihiro-san," Midorima's father said, taking out his phone and dialing said man's number. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his right hand, as his left hand occupied by the lucky item of the day, an antique silver pocket watch. He felt a vibration in his pocket and his fished out his phone, seeing that he received a text message from Takao.

'Oi, Shin-chan. Why the hell are you absent in class?! I don't have a partner in the activity we had just now!' Midorima rolled his eyes, thinking it's typical of Takao to complain like that.

'Urusai, Takao. Something just came up at our house. Text me later. ' He replied, closing the phone with a light snap. Midorima noticed his father was done calling and was now talking to his mother quietly. He approached them, and they turned to him.

"Toshihiro-san said they're in the candy shop. Are you ready?" Midorima's mother said. Midorima nodded, wondering why in the world Toshihiro-san and the girl would be in the candy shop. It also kinda/sorta reminded him of his former team mate just last school year. The Midorima family made their way to the said shop, and found the middle-aged driver standing near the doors. The man noticed them, and walked over.

"Edasawa-san said she'll just buy some candies. But she's been in there for already a couple of minutes, Midorima-sama." The man said. Midorima's eyebrows rose.

'What's taking the girl so long?' He thought, pushing up his glasses. His parents seemed to be thinking the same thing as him, as they looked at each other and then to Toshihiro-san.

"We'd better go che-"

"I'll go." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses once more and walking to the candy shop. As he reached for the door, he was a bit surprised when it opened. He found himself staring down into a pair of silver eyes, framed by messy, silver hair. They remained like that for awhile, until the guy blinked.

"Are you... Midorima Shintarou, sir?" He asked, still looking at the taller teen. Midorima was surprised, not recognizing the shorter individual.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. The recognition dawned on the silverette's face, and bowed to Midorima, to his surprise.

"My name is Edasawa Ginji. I am very honored to finally meet you." That made Midorima pause. Wait… What?

"Edasawa… Ginji…? My half-SISTER?" Midorima asked, making sure he heard right. The 'guy' smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be me, Midorima-nii-sama."She said politely, as Midorima absorbed the new information. When he did, he nearly died of heart attack.

* * *

*3 week Time Skip*

It has only been 3 weeks but the Midorima couple was very surprised and pleased when their two children had gotten along very well. It was awkward during the first few days, but when they found out that Edasawa was basketball player just like Midorima, the two teens instantly made connection. But even though the two siblings are close, there were still a lot of things they don't know about the young girl.

"I'm home." Midorima called out into the living room, just getting home from school. He heard the 'welcome back' from his mother in the kitchen, but his father was nowhere to be found. Midorima ignored the groan from outside, which belonged to his slave, Takao.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Won't you be a good friend and invite your poor friend inside?!" Takao complained, panting from the effort of pedaling Midorima's rickshaw. Midorima merely 'hmphed', then ignored Takao as he went upstairs to his room.

"Midorima, te-"

"Eh? Kazu-nii?" Takao yelped in shock when Edasawa suddenly appeared. The silverette was wearing casual clothes, and looked like she just got back from somewhere far.

"Gin-chan! Your nii-chan is being mean to me!" He cried, knowing well that the younger girl is kind-hearted. Edasawa just cocked her head to the side, and then smiled at him.

"That's just nii-san being a tsun-tsun again! Ahaha! Come on!" She laughed, motioning for Takao to follow her into the house. Takao was one of the people Ginji became close with, since the young girl always follows her older brother. Takao's little sister had taken a liking to the silverette also. Like Midorima, Takao mistook Edasawa for a boy at first, due to her mannerisms and appearance.

"I'm back! I allowed Kazu-nii in too, is that okay?!" She called out. Her mother came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of cookies, Edasawa's favorite.

"It's okay dear. Here, have some snacks." She said, setting the tray on the dining table. As usual, it was Edasawa who got to the table first, next was Takao, who bowed to Mrs. Midorima before helping himself to a treat.

"Ginji, you're back early." Midorima said as he made his way to the table, fully ignoring the grinning idiot named Takao. Edasawa grinned, wiping off the crumbs off her face.

"The processing over there was fast! I was surprised too. They said I'll start next week, that's why they already sent me my uniform and textbooks. I left them in the apartment I'll be staying, though. But in all honesty, I haven't seen my own apartment, because it was sent via delivery." She informed, playing with the flap of the envelope in her arms. Takao was lost with what they're talking about. He glanced at Midorima, and was surprised when said green-head had a rather uncomfortable expression

"Uh… Where will you be schooling, Gin-chan?" He said, still sneaking glances at Midorima. The tallest teen pushed up his glasses, his taped fingers catching Edasawa's attention.

"Yousen High." She said simply. Takao nearly choked at that.

"Yousen? In Akita-ku?!" He exclaimed. Edasawa nodded, and then suddenly pouted a little.

"Why doesn't Nii-taro want me there?" She asked, using a slightly childish tone. She pushed one of the chairs back with her foot, and then sat down on it. Midorima did the same, so Takao imitated them. Midorima sighed as he pushed up his glasses, and it surprised Takao to see the green-head like a worrisome brother. He didn't know that Midorima had it in him to be a good brother.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that it's far, and will you really be okay there? And also, why do you like it there? You can come with us to Shuutoku." He said. Edasawa scratched her cheek,

"Nii-san, I've been sorta/kinda/not really/almost living on my own most of my life, I can take care of myself. I'm also on a scholarship there from my agency. And about why I want to go there…" Her face became deadpan, as she rested her cheek against her palm, leaning on the table as she stared somewhere else.

"Not too much women to deal with, unlike Shuutoku." She stated simply. Midorima just sighed in a defeated manner while Takao just:

"HAH?" The Midorima siblings merely stared at Takao, who stared back also. Mrs. Midorima came back from somewhere, happening to hear the three teens' conversation.

"Ginji dear, are you sure you don't need help with anything besides the tuition? Like allowance?" She asked, setting a hand gently on her step-daughter's shoulder. The silverette just smiled and nodded.

"I'll be okay, mom. I can take care of my allowance and other stuff on my own. Oh yeah… I forgot to mention, my agency apparently also has a branch in Akita, so I can insert some small work here and there if I go to Yousen." She informed. Takao can't say he wasn't impressed with Edasawa's independency, but he didn't get the 'agency' part.

"Er… Gin-chan, what agency are you talking about?" He asked. The siblings stared at him once again, so he stared back also.

"Oh, right… We didn't tell you…" They said in unison, that it kind of creeped Takao out. Mrs. Midorima smiled at them, kissing Edasawa on the cheek then patting Midorima's shoulder as she left.

"I'll be gone until late tonight kids! Take care of yourself, okay?" She called over her shoulder, the kids responding with a 'Take care of yourself, mom.' They sat in silence for a moment until Takao remembered his question.

"So, what did you didn't tell me?" He asked. Midorima glanced at his sister, who was staring back at him also. The girl shrugged and Takao noticed his friend's brow rise a little.

"Well, with the exception of our mother, my sister is gynophobic. Meaning she fears women very much-"

"Women give me the creeps." Edasawa added casually which surprised Takao. Midorima just sighed, pushing up his glasses,

"Yes, yes. And the agency Ginji was talking about is the idol agency she used to work for back in England. She already retired from show business to concentrate in her schooling." Midorima said. Takao nearly choked on his cookie with that statement, staring at the silverette, who was munching happily on a cookie.

"How successful in life are you people?! And more importantly, why didn't you guys tell me before?" He asked, his brows twitching in irritation. Edasawa just looked at him and said:

"It wasn't important." That made Takao facepalm, or rather facetable. Takao looked up when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Gin-chan. What year are you?" He asked. The questioned girl swallowed her food before answering.

"1st Year High School." She replied. This confused Takao. He assumed that Edasawa and Midorima had a one year difference in age, since the silverette kept calling them 'nii-san'.

"But… Aren't you still 15? Is the school system different in England?" He inquired. Edasawa shook her head, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'm the same age as you guys. I just call Shintarou 'nii-san' for no reason. I'm actually born 3 months before you were." She explained, grinning. Takao was about to question her logic when he decided not to push it, knowing that there's no way he can stop the silverette from doing from what she likes. Midorima smiled faintly, before getting up and patting his sister's shoulder.

"Well, with that said, have you started packing? I'll just be in my room if you need anything." Midorima said. Edasawa stiffened,

"Crap! I haven't started yet!" She exclaimed, slumping in the table with her head in her hands. Takao glanced at the green-head's back as he climbed the stairs, before getting up from the table.

"Well, I should go home now, so I won't disturb both of you. Well, good luck in Yousen, Gin-chan." He said, patting the said girl's head. Edasawa looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks!" Edasawa walked him to the door after that, and then went upstairs to her room to prepare her things. Taking out her travel bag set, she opened the largest one. She opened her wardrobe, picking out her favorites and pieces that go well with them. Piling them neatly and in an arranged manner in her bag, she closed the lid to test if she wasn't overstuffing it. The lid only bulged a little, so Edasawa decided to add her pajamas and some novels into the pile, arranging them also to take up as little space as much as possible. She closed and zipped the bag close when she was satisfied, and then moved to the next bag, smaller than the first but still fairly large. She placed her briefcase at the bottom, the briefcase containing her music book and her favorite silver laptop. On top of them were her underwear, and Edasawa decided she was done with packing her clothes. She fished out her silver phone from her pocket, checking the time. She was surprised at how long it took for her to pack so she left her room and proceeded to go to the kitchen to eat. She saw her older brother already at the table, but she wasn't really surprised. Getting a plate for herself, she sat down at the table opposite her brother. Shintarou watched his sister help herself to lasagna as he filed his nails on his left hand.

"Do you want dinner? Nii-taro?" Edasawa asked, bringing the food to her mouth and savoring the flavor. Midorima's eyebrow twitched slightly at the name,

"I'm already done. And where did you get that ridiculous name?" He said, slightly peeved. He can't believe his sister can be annoying sometimes.

"Arara? You think it's annoying? Well I got something worse, y'know?" She said, a sly grin spreading on her face. Midorima raised an eyebrow at that.

"Right… But I have a question." A surprised expression replaced the sly one, and Edasawa nodded, as she chewed her food slowly.

"During all the times we played street ball with you… You were hiding something, weren't you?" Midorima was meaning to ask this for a while already, after watching her play several times. To a bystander, it would seem that there was no change, but Midorima noticed a very little detail that wasn't Edasawa-like during basketball games. Her lips would curl downward sometimes and her eyes are kind of empty. He knows that his sister enjoys basketball very much to act like that for no reason.

"Aha…" Edasawa laughed nervously, Midorima's eyes narrowed slightly, now that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Well, yeah I was hiding something… Actually holding back would be a more accurate word." She said, twirling her fork in her left hand. This, Midorima wasn't expecting.

"What? Why in the world would you do that?" He asked, setting down the nail file and leaning forward on his seat a little. Edasawa pouted at him childishly,

"Well, Nii-taro and Kazu-nii were going easy on me so I held back too!" She reasoned. With her explanation, Midorima's face met the table. He sighed in annoyance, pushing up his glasses.

"You're… Impossible at times, you know that? And you better stop holding back next time we play with you." Midorima said. Edasawa had finished her food at that time, and then she pointed her fork at her brother, a taunting smile on her face,

"Saa, tomorrow after you get back. I'll be in the court." She said, the pitch of her voice a little lower than it is. Midorima responded with a smirk of his own, pushing up his glasses.

"I won't hold back, then. Show me what you got." He replied.

"But…" Midorima raised a single brow, surprised at his sister's sudden change in demeanor.

"What is it?" He said. If there was any emoticon her face is like, it would be this: TT ^ TT

"I don't think I can beat you…" She said. Midorima stared at her for a while, before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Go sleep." He said simply.

* * *

The next day, as soon as Edasawa woke up she was overly excited to her game with her brother later. Midorima could easily see the excitement in his sister's eyes as they ate breakfast together as he listened to today's Oha Asa. Their parents had already left for work, so Edasawa changed into a loose v-neck and track pants, starting her daily routine earlier than usual. Takao noticed this also as he came to pick up the green-head, which made him throw a glance in question towards Midorima. They played rock, paper, and scissors and as usual, Takao lost.

"What's with up Gin-chan? She looks excited about something. Is it about Yousen?" He asked. Midorima's eyes widened, then he held his jaw thoughtfully.

"… Why didn't I think of that last night…?" He muttered to himself. Takao's brow twitched,

"Oi-"

"To answer your question, my answer is 'Maybe'. But I don't think so." Midorima said, getting into the rickshaw with his lucky item, a set of Matryoshka dolls. Takao raised his eyebrows at the last part of Shintaro's sentence.

"Don't think so…? Wait… Did you already…?" Takao trailed, as the two males exchanged knowing smirks. Midorima looked back at his sister, who had already started on her laps around the block.

"She wasn't playing with her full abilities, apparently. Well, we'll get to see later." Midorima said as Takao finally started pedaling. Takao smirked a little, also wanting to tell the green-head what he thinks of the mysterious silverette.

"I don't think her current stance is her natural stance, though. It kinda looks… Off." He said. Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"So you've noticed, too." He stated. The shorter teen smiled, but said nothing more.

Music pounded in Edasawa's ears as she continued her laps, her happy mood never once leaving her system. She'd already done 6 out of 15 laps, her excitement making her jog faster than usual. She slowed down a little when she passed near the basketball court, seeing a group of kids playing street ball. She gripped the lattice fence gently, smiling. It reminded her of how she used to play in England, matching the other boys in street ball easily.

'It's been a while since I last played in my usual style… Better do a warm-up game after this.' She thought, as she nodded to herself and resumed her routine. The subdivision they were living in was rather peaceful, one of the things that made Edasawa less wary and closed-off. Her misogynistic tendency didn't kick in after meeting Mrs. Midorima either, which made the young silverette wonder. She deduced it was the warmth and loving feeling that overflowed from the woman, or somewhere in her heart she was yearning for parental affection. After Edasawa finished her laps, she went back to their house, grabbing a sports drink and changing into a black tank top. She downed the drink in several large gulps, and then threw the empty bottle in the trash can. She grabbed the ball near the door before leaving, and then checked if she had the key on her before locking the door to their house. She made her way to the court, while doing simple dribbles and a little fancy ball handling with both hands. By the time she arrived at the court, the kids were already leaving. She smiled as they chatted happily about basketball, thinking how they will be when they grow up. She set down the ball on the side of the court, doing stretches before playing. She had a naturally flexible body, probably more than others, but she knew the risks of playing without stretching and so chose to do the regular drills before playing. When she thought she stretched enough, she picked up the ball, making it spin on her index finger as she walked to the free throw line.

Dribble.

Cross-over.

Spin left.

Jump Shot.

The shot went in perfectly, but Edasawa frowned a little. She picked up the ball, dribbling it in a relaxed manner.

"Gah… My body sort of forgot my style… Gah, why did I even change my style in the first place?" She whined, hitting her head lightly against the ball before repeating what she did earlier. She focused on her footwork first, trying to play the way she used to before. The reason she changed her style was that every time she uses her usual style, her opponents get easier to beat. She enjoys challenging herself, and it made her wonder why was basketball comes to her almost easily as breathing.

"Ara, what time is it?" She asked herself, walking over to where she left her phone and water bottle. She took a drink as she checked the time, and she was surprised when it was already past noon.

"Time to go back then." She muttered, picking up her things and tucking the ball under her arm as she made her way back to their house. Her brother was usually wouldn't be back until 5 in the afternoon, so she still had time to eat and rest. The walk to their house wasn't long, and Ginji immediately took a bath to clean herself. After bathing, she went down to prepare herself lunch. She settled for instant ramen, and then took it to her room. She knew it was bad to eat in the room instead of the dining room, but it was a bad habit she had while she was still in England. She opened her laptop and the internet connection, deciding to watch anime while eating. She slurped her noodles quietly as she could, all the while watching episode after episode of the anime she was currently following. Then after 3 episodes of anime and finishing her ramen, she went to sleep, setting her alarm to go off at 4:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

"I'm back." Midorima called out into the house, a little surprised for the silence. Takao removed his shoes at the front, slipping on the slippers at the shoe rack. He noticed that no one responded, so he turned to Midorima.

"Gin-chan's not here?" He asked. Midorima shrugged, setting down his bag on the couch and left the Matryoshka dolls on the table.

"Let me check upstairs, you can change ahead if you like." He said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah…" Takao sneaked a glance at the green-head, before getting his extra clothes from his bag and using the bathroom on the first floor. He took his sweet time in changing, knowing that after whatever Midorima is doing upstairs, he has already changed into playing clothes.

"ǀAck! Goddamnit, where's that shitty wristband when you need it?!ǀ" Takao nearly jumped when someone yelled something in English upstairs. Takao left the bathroom slowly, just as Midorima was coming down the stairs.

"Oi, Shin-chan. Was that Gin-chan?" Takao asked as he looked up the stairs while putting his school uniform in his bag. Midorima nodded, pushing up his glasses. Takao made a humming sound, but noticed a weird expression on Midorima's face. Takao raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ready!" Edasawa said as she ran down the stairs, jumping the whole five remaining steps. She was holding the ball in her hands, a small sports bag hanging on her shoulder and a grin on her face. Takao sweatdropped when he felt the excitement overflowing from the silverette. If she had a tail, it would be wagging in anticipation.

"Rarin' to go, huh? Well, c'mon!" He said, as he went out the door first and then followed by the two siblings. The two males walked behind Edasawa, who was happily doing cross-overs while walking. Takao watched the girl silently, deciding if her fashion sense is good or not.

"Oi, Shin-chan… I noticed, why does Gin-chan only wear black, white and gray clothes? I don't think I've never seen her wear anything in another color." He whispered to the green-head, who glanced in his direction.

"You haven't noticed yet? Ginji's color blind. Though she is able to see red, she dislikes it." He said. Takao nodded in an 'oh-I-see' way, hooking his fingers behind his head. They were quiet the rest of the way to the court, only an occasional humming from the over-excited silverette.

"Oh yeah, nii-san. Who will I play with?" Edasawa asked, doing some stretches as they enter the court. The tallest teen glanced at Takao, who was also busy stretching.

"Takao will." He said. Apparently, Midorima decided this on his own, because said shorter male nearly fell in surprise.

"I wi- ah, whatever. You just put your lazy ass all the way over there, okay?" Takao complained, narrowing his eyes at the green-head. Takao looked at the silverette as he walked to playing area, the paused when he felt something strange.

"Please go easy on me." She said, smiling strangely. It sort of made Takao uneasy, because he knew that if women made the 'fox smile', shit will hit the fan sooner or later.

"Let's get this started, then!" Takao said, passing the ball to the silverette who started dribbling. Midorima immediately noticed the change in stance, as did Takao. In her past plays, Edasawa usually dribbles with only one hand, and positioned slightly behind her. But now, she was dribbling back and forth between her legs, and her shoulders were very relaxed. Midorima's eyes widened when Edasawa's style was impossibly close to his former teammate's style.

'Gin-chan's play is actually street? Who would've thought? But the real question is how good she with her style…' Takao thought, his arms raised at his sides to stop the silverette from getting through. Midorima could feel the intense focus Edasawa was exuding, but he knew the real battle would start soon. Edasawa didn't disappoint. Takao was shocked at her speed, his Hawk Eye helping him keep her in place.

'I didn't know she could go this fast!' He thought, moving as quickly as possible to match Edasawa's tricky movements.

Right cross-over. Defend.

Spin to right. Defend

Back step, jump shot. Defend.

Fake, there!

Edasawa drove past Takao, shocking both males once again with her speed. Takao ran after her, getting into a defensive position in front of her just before she could get close to the goal. Edasawa was fully grinning now, feeling the high she had nearly forgotten.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Takao asked, finding Edasawa's grin contagious, as he found himself smiling too.

"Nothing! I'm just happy!" She exclaimed, trying to throw off Takao. The dark-haired teen was more used to the orthodox style of play (Not that his own style was purely orthodox either), so he admitted that street ball was tricky as fuck to deal with. Edasawa suddenly bounced the ball between his legs, the male teen not expecting such a move.

'Wha-!' He reached for the ball as it passed behind him, using his Hawk Eyes to keep track of everything at that moment. Edasawa ducked behind Takao's arms, spinning to her right as she hooked the ball away from Takao. Correcting her posture as quick as possible, she released the ball. Takao estimated that he wouldn't be able to get in time to block, and even if he did, the high arc that stupidly reminded him of a certain green-head's shooting style would be a problem. The shot went in and Edasawa was suddenly shouting and jumping around like a kid.

"Yay~! I scored! Nii-san, did you see that?" She called, skipping over to Midorima and grinned like an idiot. Midorima was still in surprise, merely looking at Ginji then at Takao. He smiled slyly at Takao, pushing up his glasses.

"If my sister managed to bypass you, Takao, then you must really be pathetic." He said. Takao, being Takao, was pissed and stuck his tongue out at the green haired teen, while Edasawa wasn't looking and was still busy jumping around to celebrate her little victory.

"Hey! I'm not used to playing against guys who use street ball, okay?! And did you teach Gin-chan your shooting technique?" He said, walking over to where the siblings stood. Edasawa stopped prancing around, looking at her brother, who was staring at her.

"No I didn't." He said, pushing his glasses up. Takao turned to the silverette.

"Are you those fast learner types? Like the ones who can remember something just by looking at it once?" He interrogated, putting his hands on his hips. Ginji shook her head, and then tapped her temple.

"I have excellent memory though, and I kept practicing it while I still remembered it. I can't do nii-san's ridicu-shots though. I can only do it when I'm inside or closer. Not that I can shoot three-pointers to begin with! Ne, Nii-san?" She said. Midorima nodded, then was about to take his turn when some middle schoolers entered the court. Their loud voices annoyed the hell out of the trio.

"How obnoxiously loud." Midorima muttered, pushing up his glasses. He looked at the other two, silently telling them it's time to other two nodded in agreement, before Edasawa walked to where she left her sports bag, deciding to leave earlier than intended.

"Hey, look! It's a girl!" Edasawa heard one of the guys whispering, narrowing her eyes at them. She stood up and was about to leave when one of the guys dared to sling his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there girl, how 'bout you play with us?" He said, grinning down at Edasawa . Edasawa opted to ignore the guy, shrugging off his arm and walking towards Takao and Midorima. The guy walked after Edasawa reaching out his hand to make a grab for the silverette's shoulder.

"Hey, hey! No need to be sh-"

"Touch my sister and you'll regret it." A larger hand gripped the guy's hand harshly, just before it could touch Edasawa . Midorima was never one for violence, but he had come to be very protective of his only sister. Takao stood beside the fuming Midorima, his steel gray eyes glaring at the younger men.

"Be careful who you hit on, kids." Takao hissed. The other teen agers backed away, choosing the wisest option. Midorima placed a hand on Edasawa's back, pushing her towards the exit. The trio was quiet for a while, heading back to the Midorima household.

"Should I have punched the bastard?" Edasawa asked suddenly, making Takao choke on his saliva and Midorima to hit her upside the head. Hard.

"Ack! What was that for, nii-san?!" She cried, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Your mouth. And no, you can't punch him." Midorima said, sighing and pushing up his glasses. Takao looked at the silverette, an eye twitching.

"I can't believe you swear worse than me!" He said, messing up the silverette's hair. Edasawa stuck out her tongue at him then grinned.

"Why?" Edasawa whined childishly, looking at her brother again. Midorima looked at her from the corner of his eyes,

"Because I'll punch him first." He said, hitting Edasawa's head again, but softer this time. Said silverette smiled, then was silent for a while.

"Ne, nii-san. How was my playing?" She asked, lacing her fingers behind her head. Midorima smiled faintly,

"So-so." He said simply. Edasawa pouted at him but said nothing more. They passed by a vending machine on their way back, so they decided to get a drink. Midorima bought a shiruko, Takao iced coffee, and Edasawa bought iced tea for herself.

"Oh, Gin-chan, I forgot to tell you something. Yuuko-chan was looking for you; can you come by at the house if you're free?" Takao said, glancing at Midorima in a silent way of asking permission.

"Sure! I'll come over tomorrow and the following day. Wait, today's Wednesday, right?" Edasawa asked, looking at the two males. Midorima nodded,

"Why did you ask?" He inquired. Edasawa 'hmmed' swishing the contents of her drink gently.

"Saturday's my leave for Akita. But the train will arrive 1 in the afternoon; I'll buy school stuff in the before that, so I'll probably be gone the whole morning…" She said. After that was comfortable silence, as the trio went their separate ways, Takao to his house and the siblings to theirs.

"See you tomorrow guys," Takao said as he turned to the street leading to his house, waving goodbye to the two before walking down the street. Midorima walked with his sister back to their house in silence, one of the things they have in common is being comfortable in silence.

"Nii-san, be honest to me, please." Edasawa said out of the blue, confusing the green-head with her statement.

"What do you mean?" He said. Edasawa threw her empty can as they passed the trash bin, and then looked at her brother straight in the eye.

"You're not straight, are you?" Midorima paused, looking at Edasawa slowly.

…

…

…

"What?" Was all Midorima said. Edasawa facepalmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead. Her eye twitched when Midorima just drank from his red bean soup.

"ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT?!" This time, Midorima spewed out his drink, glaring at the silverette who was staring back at him with a ridiculously straight face.

"Where in hell did you get that idea?!" He yelled. Edasawa cocked her head to the side, an innocent questioning look on her face.

"Oh? I thought you like Kazu-nii 'that way'…" She murmured, her voice trailing off. Midorima calmly cracked his knuckles, catching Edasawa's attention.

"Edasawa Ginji, stay still." The green-head said, approaching the silverette who was backing away warily. Ginji grinned.

"Why should I do that?" she teased, backing away much faster now.

"So I could kill you." And so, the siblings ran all the way to their house, with Midorima spewing death threats and Edasawa laughing insanely. Aren't these two so close?

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-Fixed some grammatically incorrect parts, misspelled words, and removed some Japanese phrases. Better work with a language I know, right? Whoo, that was tiring. :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - First Day

**Chapter 2 re-edited!**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**Can you guys also leave a review? I'm pretty sure it'll make Nee-chan happy :D**

* * *

"Mom, I'll be sure to visit every chance I get, okay?" Edasawa said, embracing her mother who was tearing up. The silverette thought her mother was being silly, but aren't all mothers? The Midorima family was currently in the Tokyo Train station, saying their farewell, just before the train to Akita arrives. Even Midorima absented from class to personally bid his sister farewell. Their father wasn't tearing up like their mother, but he made sure to hug his youngest child tightly,

"Take care of yourself, okay? And don't you slack off at school, too." He said, earning a smile from the silverette.

"Yes, dad. I will." She said, as her father let her go. Edasawa smiled up at her brother as he patted her head, seeing no need of words between them.

"Before I forget…" Midorima murmured, getting something from his pocket. Edasawa cocked her head to the side, as Midorima took her hand and placed something in it, or rather, placed something around her wrist.

"I know you don't care about horoscopes, but today's lucky item for a Leo is a bracelet with the same color as the wearer's hair. Take care of it." He said, as pushed up his glasses. The silverette examined the silver bracelet with awe, especially the beautifully crafted hourglass charm. She smiled at Midorima with pure happiness.

"Aw… Nii-taro's a real tsundere! You could just say 'Take care-nanodayo.' y'know!" She teased, elbowing her brother in the ribs. A pissed-off mark appeared on Midorima's forehead.

"I am NOT a tsundere!" He exclaimed, proving Edasawa's point in the process. Edasawa and their parents were laughing at his reaction, and then Edasawa embraced her bother for a moment, releasing him quickly afterwards.

"Take care, nii-san. Everyone, too." She said. The train to Akita finally arrived, its metal doors opening as it halted.

"The train to Akita has arrived at 1:00 PM sharp, all passengers please board immediately." The announcer said, and Edasawa took it as her cue to go. She picked up her bags effortlessly, despite the weight.

"I'll try to visit as often as possible, okay? I'll be going now!" She called, as she entered the train. She waved at them through the window. Her family waved back at her, before leaving. Edasawa watched their backs as they walked away, missing them already. She placed her headphones over her ears, music filling her head and lulling her to sleep. She fought the sleepiness for a while, just watching her surroundings pass by in a blur.

'I wonder what Yousen is like… More importantly, can I enjoy something there…?' She thought, before finally letting her eyes close, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"…-e have finally arrived in Akita-ku by exactly 5:30 PM. Please do not forget your baggage and have a good day." The announcer's voice woke the silverette up, who looked around blearily for a moment and then realized the train had already reached its destination. She stood up quickly, getting her bags and checking if she forgot anything, then quickly left the train. She hailed down a cab, giving the instructions to where the apartment she'll be living is. She took out her phone, and messaged her brother.

["Nii-san, I'm in Akita-ku now. Good luck to you guys over there."] She finished typing, and pressed the send button before going back to staring out the window.

"We're here miss." The driver said, making the silverette snap out of her daydreaming and hand over her payment. She got out quickly, looking up at the large apartment building.

"Here we are." Edasawa said to no one in particular. She pushed open the gate, and she was slightly impressed with the spaciousness of the lot and the size of the 5-floor apartment. She entered the first floor and walked down to the elevator at the end of the hall. The first floor was designed like a lobby, and Edasawa checked at framed map that hung at left wall as she passed by it.

"I'm on the second floor, huh…" She murmured, resuming her trek to the elevator. She pressed the up button, and waited. Her wait didn't take long though, as the elevator came down fairly quick. She stepped out onto the second floor hallway after her few-second elevator ride and she looked for her room. When she found it, she was surprised upon entering. It was bigger than she expected, complete with a mini kitchen and bathroom. Her room was in a branching room, and it was almost as big as the common room.

"Wait a second… If the bedroom is this big… And the common room is that big, not including the bathroom..." She muttered, placing her bags on the floor and scanned the bedroom and common room with her eyes.

"Holy shit, a unit is half the area of a floor!" She exclaimed, not really expecting such a large apartment unit.

"So that's why the rent's a little pricey…" She said to herself, picking up her bags and proceeded to unpack her things. Her phone rang as she was arranging her clothes in her wardrobe, so she paused and picked it up. It was a message from her brother.

["Sure. Are you in your apartment right now? Be careful there, by the way."] It said.

["Yeah, I'm already in the apartment. It's freaking huge, by the way."] Was her immediate reply. She smiled, before snapping her phone shut and shoving the item into the pocket of her jeans. She continued her unpacking and when she was finally done, it was already evening, 6:34 to be exact. Edasawa decided to eat out for now, since she hadn't bought groceries yet. There was a steak house just further down the road, and Edasawa had wanted to eat some meat for a while. She got in line, and it wasn't long before it was already her turn. She may not look like it, but the silverette had a rather large appetite, making some other customers stare at her as she happily ate the steak two times larger than her hand. At first glance, Edasawa's body can be the envy of other models (which nearly happens all the time), so one would assume she was a picky eater in order to achieve her body. But that assumption was actually false, since Edasawa wasn't also sure how her body is in near perfect condition, she assumed it was due to her various activities, from basketball, to swimming to extreme sports like aggressive skating to dancing and to martial arts.

"Thank you for the meal!" She said under her breath, clapping her hands in a praying fashion as she finished her food. She got up and left some tip, walking back to her apartment in silence. Her phone vibrated once again, and Edasawa fished out her phone. She expected it to be from her brother but she was surprised when it was from an unknown number.

["Gin-chan~! This is Kazu-nii! (≧▽≦)/ I got your number from your nii-chan, if you're wondering. Can I text you sometime too? I think Yuuko-chan would like to talk to you, too."] The message was from Takao, apparently. Edasawa raised her eyebrows, but nonetheless saved the Hawk's number to her phone. She replied back after that, so as to let the Hawk know.

["Thank you, Kazu-nii. Are you in my nii-chan's house right now? By any chance?"] She replied. She closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket, before opening the gate to the apartment. Going all the way to her apartment flat, she received a text from Takao.

["Yeah, I had a problem with our assignment, so I'm having him help me. xD"] Was his message. Edasawa grinned, typing her reply as quickly as she could.

["Well, good luck to you guys there. Good night, I think I'll sleep now. Oh yeah, no late night activities, okay? :P"] She replied, though she was still debating on that sleep part. She arrived at her unit, and she took her time to examine it more carefully.

"Whoa, there's actually a lot of high-class amenities here… flat-screen TV, a rather spacious bathroom… Whoa, the kitchen's awesome!" She exclaimed, examining the large (but still empty) refrigerator. She yawned all of the sudden, checking the time. It was already 8:43, so the silverette decided she was already done for the day. Going to the bedroom, she changed into her sleep wear, a simple white long sleeve and loose pajama pants.

"ǀ Goodnight world! It's sleeping time for the Silver Clock! ǀ" She said to herself, flopping down on the bed. She blinked, then furrowed her brows.

"Do clocks even sleep? Ah, whatever." With that, Edasawa closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"Hn." Was I all I could say as I walked up to the gates of Yousen High. Sakura or some other kind of tree lined the pathway to the Western-styled school, which was very large, by the way. … Hmm… It's…. Kinda annoying… Haven't these people seen a 178 cm tall high school student before? I discreetly looked around with my eyes, and… Hn, maybe not. Most of the women here are below 170 cm… More often than not, lower than 165 cm. LOL I can't help myself, 'cause back in England, my height is normal. ALL HAIL BRITISH HEIGHT STANDARDS. I went to the Student Councilor's office, so I could get my class assignment and schedule. I came a month and a half late (which is new for me) so I would have to deal with the 'new transfer student treatment' for a while. Haaaaaaa~~ So troublesome, I swear. I didn't get lost on my way to the Councilor's office, because they have a directory. THANK GOD I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE EMBARRASED. I entered the office, making my entry known then talked with the old wom- I mean Councilor a little bit before finally getting my room assignment and schedule. I left the office and checked the pamphlet. Whoa~ I'm in Class 1-B (I was always put in A, so I'm kinda happy it's finally B this time.), which is located in the second floor… East wing… Okay, I think it's near here. I check my wrist watch, hm, still early. I went there immediately, but I ran into a teacher, who was apparently looking for me.

"Are you Edasawa Ginji-san?" She said, her voice gentle. I tried all my might not to bristle, because, I have phobia for women. Must be polite. Yup. I nodded and smiled,

"Ah! I see. I'm Matsuhisa Kanade. I will be your homeroom teacher, okay? Now, will you come with me? I have to introduce you to your new classmates," She said, turning on her heels and lead the way. Yay~ (please note sarcasm) I may not be introverted, but I am NOT enjoying being in crowded places. I had a bad relationship with being crowded, you see. I love my breathing space. We got there quick, and I've noticed that there are already students inside. And I WANTED to sit at the back…

"Wait here until I call you, okay?" She said with a smile. I nodded and did as told as Matsuhisa-sensei entered the room. It was only seventeen seconds before I was called. And yes, I was counting. I entered, and fought the urge to roll my eyes as I was met by countless stares. My normal reaction was to stare back, but I simply avoided eye contact.

"Please introduce yourself." Matsuhisa-sensei said, and I looked ahead.

"My name is Edasawa Ginji. I am very pleased to meet you." I said, bowing a little. I heard numerous murmurs, but I opted to drown them out. Usually, when I drown out things, I have a rather deadpan face, so I must have a deadpan face right now. Hmm… It's rather confusing talking to me, isn't it? Ah, whatever.

"Well, you can sit over there. Behind Naoe-kun." She said. ALRIGHT, I'M IN THE BACK! A dark-haired boy with eyeglasses waved his hand, and I smiled at him as I went to my new seat. I glanced to my right, and noticed a empty seat. But… There are books there, so maybe the occupant just went somewhere. Hn.

"Now, since introductions are done, let's get to class…"

* * *

*Vacant last period*

"Ugh, finally I'm here…" I groaned, finally reaching the rooftop of the East Building, since I noticed there were only a few people that go there. Whoa, it's cloudy. Much better. I climbed up the roof of the shed, since I wanna lie down while waiting for the dismissal bell. Remember the empty seat beside me earlier? The occupant entered the room around third period and HOLY SHIZ. 208 cm, 99 kg, and according to what I saw, his abilities is for the center position. I was so shocked that time that I caught myself gaping. And how do I do know the height at first glance? Well, you see, when I'm not allowed to play basketball, I have a habit of studying players to amuse myself, and due to that, I can make simple calculations, like height, weight, stats and their positions. Nothing too complex, just simple stuff.

"Who would've thought Yousen got someone like that on their team?" I said to myself. I also remembered when we were introduced formally (thanks to my classmates. And note slight sarcasm please.) and while I bowed to him a little, he nodded then went back to eating his snacks, which was A LOT. Oh yeah, his name is Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Wah… Yousen could be boring… Well, aren't all schools like that? It was even proven in anime…" I muttered to myself. You see, I have a habit of talking to myself when I'm alone or bored, in this case, both. -_- ….. Wah, so booooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"Oh, that's the girl Muro-chin." DSHBFGSDJKGUFGID WHO THE FUCK- O_O **THAT VOICE!** I sat up and looked around, then spotted the giant with snacks walking through the door, following an emo-haired guy that I didn't recognize. Wait… why are they here?

"Um, are you Edasawa Ginji-san? Can we have a moment?" The emo guy said. I nodded and jumped down from the roof of the shed, since it wasn't that high. For me, at least. Hn, the giant was eating away at the bag of snacks he was carrying. Doesn't he get tooth ache or stomach ache at all? I approached them, and WHOA… HOLY CRAP THESE STATS ARE IMPOSSIBLE. Hmm… The emo-haired guy is 182 cm tall. Not bad! :D

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. The emo-haired guy smiled, then held out his hand.

"My name is Himuro Tatsuya, very pleased to meet you. I believe you already know Atsushi?" He said in a polite tone, before gesturing to the giant behind him. I nodded. The giant nudged Himuro-san,

"Muro-chin tell her already." He drawled. Himuro-san looked at Murasakibara-san in a 'could-you-wait-a-minute-please?' way. The giant merely blinked and munched on his snacks some more.

"Well, Atsushi and I are both members of the school's basketball team, you see, and, er… how do I say this? We, um, we really need a candidate for manager! Can you please help us?" He said, clasping his hands together as he looked at me earnestly. O.O…. Why me, though?

"Um, can you tell me the reason first please? I want to think about it…." I trailed off, and I watched Murasakibara-san and Himuro-san look at each other. It was the giant that spoke.

"Masako-chin needed someone to help her with the players, and she'll kill us if we bring her 'useless trash'. Oh yeah, do you play basketball?" I… really don't get it THAT much but… WHATEVER.

"Yes, I play basketball. And may I ask who 'Masako-chin' is?" 'CAUSE SERIOUSLY, WHO THE HECK?! Himuro-san laughed lightly,

"She's our coach. And also, can you tell us your answer, Edasawa-san?" Erk… I'll never be used to people calling me by my last name with '-san'.

"Himuro-san, you don't have to call me so formally. 'Ginji' would be fine, and also I accept." Why did I accept? BECAUSE I'M BORED, THAT'S WHY. SCREW YOU ALL. :P Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san both was shocked, well, Himuro-san more than Murasakibara-san.

"R-really? I mean, you can think about it a little more, you know…" He said. I nodded my confirmation, to show them I'm serious. Besides you just asked for my answer just now… ( = 3 =)

"No, it's okay. Besides I've got nothing on my hands right now." I answered. Himuro-san sighed in relief, and for a moment, I thought I saw Murasakibara-san smile too.

"Wow, Sawa-chin's so nice. Sawa-chin, Muro-chin, let's go~" He said, stopping his munching for a while to put each of his hands on our backs so he could push us towards the door. Wah- Aren't you pushy? Himuro-san smiled at me in an apologetic way, so I just sighed internally. And wait, WHAT IS THIS 'SAWA-CHIN' ABOUT?!

"Wait, Atsushi. Did you already get your bag?" Himuro-san said suddenly, looking at the giant as we stopped walking.

"… No…" He said. Himuro-san sighed,

"Let's go get your bag, then. Ah, er… G-ginji… Is it really okay to call you by your given name, Edasawa-san?" If I was an asshole, I would've done something rude and said some… Shitty things. But I'm not. I'm a good girl (for the time being) so I nodded and smiled.

"I was raised in England, so I'm used to people call me by my given name." I explained. See? That's why I prefer to be called by my first name. I'M BRITISH, DAMMIT. WELL HALF BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK.

"Oh, so you can speak English, then? I would like to talk to you in English, but for now, we shall get both of you freshmen your bags." Himuro-san said with a laugh. Eh? He's not a freshman? O.o… I tried to ignore all the stares as the three of us walked down the halls, a 178 cm girl flanked by a 182 cm and 208 cm guy. HEY... WE ALL HAVE 8'S IN OUR HEIGHTS! Yea! It didn't take long for us to reach our destination.

"I'll wait here." Himuro-san said with a smile, so the giant and I (King and I parody?) went into our room and gathered our stuff. I noticed the girls whispering, and some are even squealing like shit. They were pointing at Himuro-san and even sent flirty looks his way, but HOLY CRAP HE'S AWESOME AT IGNORING THEM. Since we were already done, we left, and I followed the players to where the gym is. I don't where the gym is so it's logical that I follow them, ne?

"Ginji, may I ask how tall are you? If you don't mind." Himuro-san said, out of nowhere, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I looked at him,

"178 cm. Himuro-san is 182 cm and Murasakibara-san is 208 cm, if I got it correct." I said with a smile. They were surprised.

"How did you know? And you got it exactly." He said, sounding impressed. I explained how I know those stuff, repeating what I said earlier as we walked. It was a good 5-minute walk before Himuro-san spoke.

"We're here." He said with a , really? I looked up and- HOLYSHIT THIS IS STUPIDLY LARGE… Well, I guess Yosen is a top-class school so… :P We entered, the two men going in first before I did. And what I saw was quite… Entertaining… And a little scary.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" o.O … A woman in a dark suit (I can't really tell because I'm colorblind) was yelling her lungs out while hitting the guys (the players, I think) with the shinai she was holding.

"I TOLD YOU TO PICK CAREFULLY! WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE?!" Wow… she's in a rage… O.o…

"Excuse me, Kantoku… " Aaaand, Himuro-san was completely ignored. Wait… THAT WOMAN IS THEIR COACH?! O.O… For some reason, I don't feel any revulsion towards her… Maybe because, we're the same in some ways? Ehehe...? xD

"Excuse me, Araki-sensei!" Someone yelled in an ANNOYING AS FUCK voice. The said voice was behind us, so all of the people who heard turned towards the source. I moved behind Murasakibara-san as the female who appeared walked forward. She winked at Himuro-san as she passed him, and I think I heard the emo-haired guy sigh in… I think exasperation? And the way she walked… Have I told you my specialty is knife throwing? 'Araki-sensei' (from what they said) turned to the newcomer,

"What business do you have with the basketball club?" she asked, her voice kind of harsh. Okay, I've decided. I like Araki-sensei. The female smiled, then bowed.

"Araki-sensei, I want to apply to be the basketball team's manager." She said, in a very confident voice. Whoo~ The breeze here suddenly got strong. I wonder why?

"Ara, I ran out of food…" I heard Murasakibara-san whine. I watched him check his person for any of his treats. I opened my messenger bag, getting my box of strawberry Pocky. I held it out to him and he looked at me, a little confused.

"You can have it." I said simply. For a moment, I saw a sparkle of delight in his bored-as-fuck eys, as he accepted the snacks and went back to munching.

"Sawa-chin's nice. Ne, Muro-chin?" He said casually. The mentioned emo and I just looked at Murasakibara-san like 'What?'

"What makes you think I'll accept you?" Yeah… Araki-sensei is HARSH AND I LIKE IT. ONLY WHEN IT'S NOT DIRECTED AT ME. Bitch ( :P) smiled,

"I'm good at taking care of people, and I'm a fast learner too. Besides…" *Insert alluring smile here.* (*Puking sounds from me.*)

"I play basketball." She said. Ha, playing basketball is easy, being good at it is another story, BA~KA. :P. Araki-sensei 'Hmmed'.

"I like your confidence. Well, let's see what you got." She said. Oh… So that's why Murasakibara-san asked if I could play basketball. But why does Araki-sensei need managers who know how to play basketball?

"Excuse me, Kantoku!" Himuro-san said again, but louder this time. Araki-sensei focused her piercing eyes on him, finally noticing us. Since Himuro-san caught the coach's attention, he opened his mouth to talk again.

"Araki Kantoku, Atsushi and I also have a candidate." He said, as Murasakibara-san moved aside so they could see me. Himuro-san placed a hand on my shoulder and gently nudged me forward. Araki-sensei's eyebrow went up a little.

"You have one too, Himuro?" She said as she scrutinized me. ( ._.) Araki-sensei wa kowai desu… The bitch at the side had her eyebrow raised in a haughty way. 'CHA LOOKIN' AT BITCH?!

"Sawa-chin also plays basketball, Masako-chin." The giant beside me drawled as he munched on the Pocky. An irk mark appeared on Araki-sensei's forehead, but she just only sighed and leveled a dark look at the giant.

"It's 'COACH' Murasakibara. Well, since this will be the last chance to apply, let's settle this with a match then. State your name and year." She said, resting her shinai on her shoulder. It was Bitch who spoke first.

"My name is Fukuwa Tamaki, 2nd year. I'm pleased to meet you!" She said enthusiastically. I noticed some of the boys here were drooling at her. Well, I can SEE why. Vital stats is: 101-83-96. Huh. And since it was my turn to introduce myself, I did.

"My name is Edasawa Ginji, 1st year. I am pleased to meet all of you." I said politely, bowing to show my respect. Araki-sensei nodded then pointed her shinai to the door in the corner, near the stage.

"We have spare clothes in the locker room, just touch the unnamed lockers. Go get changed." She ordered. So we did. I left my bag at the stage when I passed it, then entered after the Bitch did. I picked an unnamed locker at the far corner, and WOW. Nice set of clothes. I changed into them, and temporarily left my uniform there. Thank God, I always wear sports bra. -_- I ignored Bitch as I passed her, doing some stretches along the way. When I was back in the court, they had already set u ft portable ring, the standard height for women's basketball. I shook the base, testing it out if it's sturdy. … Hm, I guess it'll hold. I always check if portable rings are sturdy enough, because I was once traumatized (Well, not really traumatized, but you get the point) before when I dunked TOO hard… And yeah, I can dunk. I used to play volleyball, so I developed good leg strength. Which is useful when you play basketball. :D I continued my stretches at the side, and I noticed a shadow loom over me as I was doing some floor stretches. I looked up and saw Araki-sensei.

"So you're Edasawa Ginji, the 1st year transferee from England, right?" She said. I nodded and did an Indian sit. And, wow. She already knows that info?

"Well, then good luck on your game." She said, patting my shoulder before walking over to the other one. I was almost done with my stretches when Bitch (I keep calling her that because… OF NO REASON! xD I'm just an asshole) came over to where I was.

"So… You're the first year foreign student that I heard about?" She said in a conversational tone. I simply ignored her 'innocent' act and turned my back on her, so I wouldn't punch her face in. I have violent tendencies, you see… Okay, fine, MORE THAN OFTEN.

"Hey! No need to be-"

"If you could stop being fake, I might even actually consider talking to you, ___Senpai_. And if you have something to say, say it quick, please, ___Senpai_." I said coldly. I heard her 'tch' and a few whispers from the guys. Something about a catfight and shit. YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I-… Okay, I did think of punching her so…. -_-

"Well, then. If that's what you want! Himuro-sama is mine! You hear me? He's mine!" She hissed, poking a finger into my shoulder. I looked at where she poked me and did a 'dusting-off-the-dirt' motion just to piss her off.

"Please refrain from touching me, ___Senpai._ I'm very afraid of women, you see. Especially those like you." I said with a smile. Pfft, her glare's pathetic. LOL

"Players, get over here!" Araki-sensei called, a ball in her hands. Bitch walked away with a huff, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't grin like an insane person… Which I probably am…

"We'll flip coin. Who's heads?" Araki-sensei asked. I let the other one get the head.

"Me." She said. I prefer tails, in all honesty. Araki-flipped the coin and… Oh, look. Bitch's up first. Araki-sensei handed her the ball, moved to the side, and blew the whistle to start the game. (* insert deadpan face here.*) She shouldn't smirk, she looks retarded.

"Kouhai shouldn't talk to their Senpai like that." She said as she entered a playing stance. Ara~? She got the stance right, and okay, good dribbling. Her shoulder's too stiff, though. I wonder why~? LOL

"I'll teach you…" She said, faking a left then going to my right. Too slow than what I was used to…

"Who's boss?" I ended her sentence, my eyes never leaving her form. I back-stepped once, not bothering to turn around but twisting my torso just enough so I could still see her. My right hand snapped forward (or backward, whatever), and my back tip was successful, much to her shock.

"Wha-?!" I rolled to the right, grabbed the ball before she could react, took a step back and prepared for a three-pointer. Not that it would go in. :D My shoulders are weird, I'm not sure how it'd happened, but I think they're displaced. My three-pointers lack enough strength that's why I can't do three-pointers. Just sharing, by the way.

"Whoa!" Surprised exclamations came from our audience, so I think it's safe to say that they haven't seen a female play like this. You people should totally watch WNBA, ya know…

"No you don't!" Bitch exclaimed, jumping up to block me. Whoa, that was fast! But, no. Not gonna work. I smirked.

"I own time, you know?" I stated simply, using my special ability: Hidden Time. Well, I'm not the one who thought up the rather cheesy name, it was my friends back in England who named that. How does Hidden Time work? Well, this might be a long explanation, so I'll try to make it short. Everyone knows that the human body has three types of muscle, right? Voluntary, Involuntary and cardiac muscles. Now, due to my wide background as a sportsman, I could actually control all of my voluntary muscles when I want, therefore I also control my body's reaction time. I could correct mistakes and even boost my speed thanks to that. But, that doesn't mean it gives me god-like speed always, in fact the strain is so heavy that I'm limited to 9 seconds for a whole week. There's also a risk of heart attack if my circulatory system goes into overdrive. So, I'm not that almighty, THERE'S EVEN A CHANCE THAT I MIGHT HAVE CARDIAC ARREST! Since the explanation for Hidden Time (there's actually another form of Hidden Time, but I'll leave that out for now.) is done, let's go back to the game. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to shoot a three, but Bitch tried to block. Okay, let's go for 2 seconds! I practically pulled myself down to the floor when I contracted all the muscles in my legs for a split second, cancelling my shot, and the remaining time I used to drive past her and run to the hoop. Since I had a speed boost, my jumping power increased, so I decided to the dunk the fucking ball. Exclamations of 'holy shit' and 'did you see that' came from the audience, as I dangled there for a moment before dropping down. Ow… It's been forever since I last used Hidden Time, so I think it's normal for my chest to hurt. And, BOY, AM I TIRED!

"Did you see THAT?!"

"That speed wasn't human, I swear!"

"What kind of girl dunks like that?! Do girls even dunk in the first place?" ( = _= ) I'm gonna kill that last bastard. I picked up the ball and walked back to the center line. Pfft, she's shaking. ' I'll show you who's boss!' she says. xD I'M A CRUEL BASTARD AND I LOVE IT. I was about to pass it to her when Araki-sensei whistled.

"That's enough." What? Oh well, I'm kinda tired already so… Yeah. I think Fukuwa-senpai REALLY was trembling… Said senpai just bowed to Araki-sensei and went to change. We just followed her with her eyes, and I find it funny that no one's making a sound. Well, that is until Murasakibara-san spoke.

"Finally, she left." He drawled, getting an elbow from Himuro-san. Said emo was looking at the giant in a disapproving way.

"Atsushi, don't be like that." He chastised, and the giant merely blinked as he munched on the Pocky some more.

"But she was annoying. I'm glad Sawa-chin got rid of her." He said. I… Don't know how to react to that last one… Himuro-san sighed in exasperation and Araki-sensei smirked.

"I think everyone knows who the better option is. Does anyone have complaints?" … That last line was said a little too sweetly, and I even though I just met these guys I know that NOTHING GOOD WILL HAPPEN when Araki-sensei uses that tone. No one spoke, and she seemed satisfied as she turned to me.

"I think we haven't been introduced properly yet. My name is Araki Masako, Men's Basketball team Coach and Yousen's head P.E. teacher. You may call me Araki-sensei or Coach. I look forward to your performance." She said. I bowed deeply to show my respect,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Araki-sensei." I said. She nodded and then rested her shinai on her shoulder.

"I am grateful for volunteering to be the team's manager. And I must say I am very impressed with your game. With that said, I'd like to introduce to you the starters, because I want you to focus on them. You've met Himuro and Murasakibara-" She gestured to the two, who bowed. Well, Himuro-san did. Murasakibara-san just waved at me. I also bowed to them, remembering to be polite.

"-Okamura Kenichi, the Captain-" Araki-sensei pointed at the gorilla-looking guy. Seriously, he looks like one. He was staring at me, sizing me up

"You're pretty tall for a 16 year old girl." He said. Yep… Gori through and through. Wait… I'M BRITISH DAMM-... Ah, Whatever. But anyways, I bowed to him in respect.

"-Fukui Kensuke, the Vice-Captain-" a guy with light hair stood up and bowed, which I returned. And finally it's the last guy. Wow… He looks kinda Chinese. :D

"-and Liu Wei." He stood up and bowed. Wow… only 5 cm below Murasakibara-san. I bowed to him.

"I'll be assigning you to them because I need to concentrate on the second string for a while. And a helping hand would be very much needed. And I'll brief you tomorrow of your duties. Before I dismiss you, I have something to confirm." Araki-sensei said. Eh? Confirm what?

"Please identify their positions." Every players, except Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san, looked at Araki-sensei in surprise. Hmm.. Fine, I want to go home now. I focused and… HOLY SHIT, THESE ARE SOME CRAZY ASS STATS. BUT WHAT SURPRISED ME MORE IS THE OBVIOUS DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE THREE AND HIMURO-SAN AND MURASAKIBARA-SAN. HORRI FAKKU….

"Murasakibara-san is Center, Himuro-san is Shooting Guard, Okamura-san is Power Forward, Fukui-san is Point Guard, and Liu Wei-san is Small Forward." I said after a while. And also, YTF IS LUI WEI-SAN ONLY A FRICKIN' SMALL FORWARD WHEN HE'S 203 CM TALL?! WHERE'S THE LOGIC?! The players looked surprised. Araki-sensei nodded,

"As I've thought, you have more potential than I thought. I'll be training you as well, since I believe it'll be worth it in the future." O.O… I'LL ALSO BE TRAINING?! DAMN! :D I'M SO HAPPY, I MIGHT DIE!

"That's all I have to say for now. Everyone, dismissed!" I sorta walked back to the locker in a daze, changing back into my uniform sluggishly. I GET TO FUCKING PLAY AGAIN! MWAHAHA! When I left the locker room, Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san was waiting for me.

"Congratulations, Ginji." He said with a smile. I returned the smile to him, and bowed.

"I am looking forward to working with all of you. And thank you." I said. We decided to leave the gym together, as I asked about some things about the basketball team. We were already outside the gates when I asked about Araki-sensei's 'training'. Himuro-san held his chin thoughtfully,

"Hmm… All I can say about Coach's training is that it's brutal. More than what I was used to back in America." He said. O.o… B-brutal…? …. I'M BEGINNING TO REGRET MY DECISION….

"But I think she'll make a menu specially suited for you, from what she said earlier. Don't worry much, okay? And also, Atsushi, do you have assignments?" He said looking over my head to lock eyes with the giant. Hmm… Do we have one? Don't… Think so…

"Naw, we don't have one. By the way… Why are we heading to the boy's dorm?" O.O … Now that you mention it… Wait… Huh? My apartment is also nearby… THE BOY'S DORM IS NEAR MY APARTMENT, HOLY FREAKING CRAP. I blinked,

"Ah, it seems my apartment is located near your dormitory." I said. They looked at me in surprise,

"You're not staying in the girl's dormitory? Isn't it hard?" Himuro-san inquired. I shook my head and smiled at them in reassurance.

"I'm okay on my own. Well then, I should be going ahead. See you tomorrow, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san." I said with a bow. We exchanged farewells and I went ahead, heading for my apartment. I didn't tell them where my apartment is, well, not exactly where, but maybe much more accurately on what floor… And who knows? They might barge in without me knowing. I might be close to guys, but… I hate to say these kind of stuff… but I'm still female. :P I jumped when my phone suddenly rang, 'Ace-sama ni Banzai! - Instrumental' blaring from it. Hmm, Kazu-nii's calling. I picked it up and flipped it open,

"Hello?"

"OMG GIN-CHAN YOUR NII-SAN IS SUCH A TSUNDERE THAT IS RIDICULOUS! HE'S SO CU- ACK!" There was scrambling on the other end of the line and I can't help but facepalm.

"Ginji, you put the phone down this instant! Gah, cut it out, Bakao!-"

"GIN-CHAN THE TSUN-TSUN IS OVERWHELMING, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF-"

"Takao, I'm warning you! Stop your-" I pressed the end call button, and BOY, THANK GOD IT'S PEACEFULY QUIET ONCE AGAIN. Wait… Why the hell is Kazu-nii being like that? -_- The phone rang again, and this time, it was 'Iwaku Kaniza no Kichijitsu ni – Instrumental', meaning it was my megane tsun-tsun nii-san calling this time. I pressed the 'Accept' button and screamed into the damn phone before they could go retard again.

"I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU START SHIT AGAIN. JUST SAYING." It was silent for 2 seconds before Kazu-nii talked.

"Gin-chan, how was Yousen?" -_- Sigh….

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you guys there?" I replied. There some slight rustling sounds, so the means either Kazu-nii was getting away from Nii-san or Kazu-nii moved over to Nii-san. Or some other thing I'm too lazy to mention.

"We're cool. Practice's hard as usual, Shin-chan is still a tsundere ("OI." – Nii-san) and I'm still a pretty bird. How 'bout you? Anything new there?" The hawk said. Hmm… I should probably tell them about the basketball team…

"Uh, yeah. It was an impulse decision, so you might be surprised. Or not. I just joined the basketball team as manager." I said, being direct to the point. I heard spitting sound and a 'WTF SHIN-CHAN' from Kazu-nii. Haha, LOL. Nii-san spat out his red bean soup at Kazu-nii. I WISH I'VE SEEN THAT.

"YOU DID?! I MEAN WHY? WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED OF THIS, GINJI?" Whoa… Nii-san sure is over-reacting.

"Like I said, it was on impulse. Don't worry, I didn't pretend to be a boy to play basketball. I'll be a good girl." I said with a smile. Nii-san sighed,

"I… Fine. I'll trust your decisions. Just don't do anything idiotic. Take care of yourself." He said with a resigned sigh. I smiled to myself. Aww, Nii-san KAWAII~! ( ~ = V =)~

"Hai, hai! Nii-san should also take care." I said, Another shuffling sound, and it was Kazu-nii that spoke.

"I didn't expect Shin-chan to be an overprotective brother, ya know? ("What does that supposed to mean?" – Nii-san) Anyways, joining a club can be good for you. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" He said cheerfully. We continued chatting for awhile, Nii-san just interjecting here and there. It was already sundown when were done talking, Kazu-nii saying they still have assignments. Well, I killed time by watching anime. Something about a guy name 'Natsu Dragqueen' and 'Lucy Pedofillia'… It's quite a fun anime, just saying. I cooked curry for dinner, then went to sleep after that. It's still very early, but I've got nothing to do. Ood night, everyone!

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

After the call with Edasawa, Takao stared at Midorima incredulously. The green-haired shooter understood the unvoiced question, and sighed.

"I see no point in telling her about Kiseki no Sedai. It's unimportant, anyway." He said quietly, staring at the green phone in his hands. Takao looked at him for a moment longer, before shrugging and letting a playful smirk grace his face.

"Whatever you say, ___Shin-chan~_." Takao said in a sing-song voice, turning to his notes and laughing under his breath.

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-Same as first chapter, I edited what needs to be edited. Over-night at school! Wee~! (Please note sarcasm.)**

**I'm done.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Meeting Them

**Edited!**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

Edasawa was eager to get to school the next day, the thought of finally seeing Yousen's team in action putting her in a good mood. She met Murasakibara and Himuro just before reaching the school gates, so they decided to go together. Edasawa found out that Himuro was a 2nd Year, being in the same class with Liu Wei. The three split up at the lobby, since their classrooms were at the opposite directions. Murasakibara and Edasawa walked down the 2nd Floor East Hall together, being in the same homeroom and the following 6 classes.

"Sawa-chin, I forgot to ask you yesterday. How did you got real good at basketball?" Murasakibara said suddenly, surprising the silverette with his question. The giant looked at her from the corner of his eyes, munching on some chips as they made their way to their homeroom.

"Hmm... I won't say that I'm THAT good but, thank you for the compliment. As for your question, my friends back in England said that had a natural talent in any physical activity... So maybe that's it..." Edasawa said. Murasakibara's eyebrows went up a little.

"Really? You didn't need to practice or whatever?" He questioned a little further. Edasawa smiled a little, shaking her head no.

"No, I still practice. I had a brother-figure back in England, ever since I was still little. He was also my trainer, and he'd have my neck if I don't practice daily." She laughed, bowing to a teacher which they passed. Murasakibara 'hmmed', then noticed the students staring at them. This slightly ticked off Murasakibara.

"Sawa-chin, why are they staring?" The giant groused, his voice taking a slightly childish tone. The silverette made a face,

"They're just idiots, ignore them. Ah! We're here, finally." Edasawa exclaimed with relief, opening the door and entered, holding the door open for the giant. The duo made their way to their seats, and settled to survive until practice time.

* * *

"Whoa, cool!" Edasawa was glad she accepted to be the basketball team's manager. The first string was currently practicing the 3-man weave, and the second string was under Araki-sensei's torture. Edasawa concluded that the first strings were the best out of all the players, but the most significant ones were indeed the starters. After Araki-sensei had briefed her of her role in the club, Edasawa was given a clipboard to write her observations. Edasawa usually doesn't do that kind of work, but she was having too much fun to stop. The most detailed parts of her reports were on the starters, starting with Okamura Kenichi.

"Observation on Okamura Kenichi-senpai. 3rd Year. Height is 200 cm; weight roughly around 95 kg, maybe more; Position is Power Forward but based on movements, he used to be Center... Impressive in terms of strength; Offense and Defense are well balanced; Despite being on the laughing end of the jokes, is well respected by the others. Good at leading." Just as the silverette was mumbling these things, some of the first string players were watching her.

"Aside from her silvery looks and height, she pretty normal looking." A 2nd year, Kawayoru, stated. Sakahiza, a 1st year, also wanted to voice his opinions.

"Yesterday was a surprise, though. And Araki-kantoku rarely gives compliments like that." He said. Kawayoru nodded, before the two went back to the drills, leaving the silverette to her devices.

"-Fukui Kensuke-senpai. 3rd Year. Height is 176 cm; weight is 67 kg; Position is Point Guard, skills are well suited; Play style is more Defense and support-oriented; Calm and collected during games helps him make well calculated passes. Strict but a reliable senpai. Also good at leading." Edasawa was just done with Fukui Kensuke when Himuro and Murasakibara walked over to her, the giant whining about hating practice. Edasawa laughed a little, offering Murasakibara a candy to appease him.

"An hour and a half to go, Murasakibara-san. We can go home after that, okay? Just a little more," She said, as Murasakibara kept grumbling as he slumped down the bench, but nonetheless accepted the treat. Himuro looked at the notes on her hand, curious.

"Ginji, may I ask what are those notes for?" He said. Edasawa looked at him and blinked, before smiling. She scribbled Himuro's name on the paper, opting to show him instead of telling him.

"Observation on Himuro Tatsuya-senpai. 2nd Year. Height is 182 cm; Weight is 70 kg; Position is Shooting Guard, skills are clearly top-class; The most offensive player in the starters, but defensive skills are not to be underestimated. Calm and composed during defense, but attacks with ferocity during offensive plays. A very nice senpai." Himuro could tell right away that the younger girl was writing what she's seeing. Murasakibara also looked at her writing, then pouted.

"Why am I not there?" He whined. Edasawa rolled her eyes but laughed a little,

"I'm doing this from 3rd year to 1st year. I like my notes sorted." She explained. Murasakibara's eyebrow rose but said nothing more, as the silverette began her observation on Liu Wei.

"Observation on Liu Wei-senpai. Height is 203 cm; weight is 91 kg; Position is Small Forward, I still don't find the logic in this one but whatever. Quiet-type but he's good at what he's doing. Play style is also defense-oriented, like Okamura-senpai and Fukui-senpai. Keeps adding '-aru' to his sentences, though..." The silverette didn't actually had a conversation with the Chinese 2nd year, but she often overheard him speak with the others. Himuro laughed a little at that,

"Well, you can blame Fukui for that." He said, getting a rather alarmed look from the silverette. She blinked several times, before turning to her notes and adding a little more info on Fukui.

"Is apparently a prankster. Information is legit-"

"Himuro! Murasakibara! Back to practice, you two!" Araki-sensei barked, seeing the two. Murasakibara made a defeated sound, and Edasawa patted his shoulder reassuringly. The silverette watched them do 30 shuttle runs, before Edasawa wrote down what she observed about Murasakibara.

"Observation on Murasakibara Atsushi-san. 1st Year. Height is 208 cm; Weight is 99 kg; Position is Center, abilities are off the charts. Despite his size, exceptional reflexes and speed are exemplary, along with strength. It would be better if he'll work together with the others more and don't stay under the net..." She sighed, then shrugged. 'At least they're not fighting.' She thought. She watched them do more drills, improving their foundations and such.

* * *

The remaining time flew by, and all of them were dismissed earlier than usual again. No one was more glad than Murasakibara, who kept on mumbling things about his snacks and about finally getting to eat them. Edasawa approached the coach, who was instructing the other players as they cleaned up.

"Araki-sensei, here's the notes." Edasawa said upon getting the woman's attention. The woman nodded and accepted the clipboard, scanning the notes. Araki-sensei was impressed, both with the details and the near accuracy of Edasawa's analysis.

"A very detailed observation you've got here. I must say I'm impressed. I'll teach you data gathering soon enough, and studying players on a short notice. Do you think you can do that?" The woman asked, a hand resting on her hip. The silverette nodded enthusiastically, excited at the idea of learning something new. Araki-sensei nodded, satisfied, before dismissing the 1st year girl. Edasawa went to get her bag, as Murasakibara and Himuro approached her. The silverette smiled as she looked up at them. She bowed,

"Good work today." She said. Himuro smiled down at the girl before gesturing to some players behind him. Edasawa looked past him and saw that it was the rest of the starters, to her surprise.

"Since you'll be our manager from now on, we should get to know each other, shouldn't we?" Himuro said. Murasakibara was eating his snacks once again, but he decided to join in with the conversation.

"Senpai-chin were curious about Sawa-chin." He added. Edasawa was nervous all of the sudden, which she thought was strange. Nonetheless, she accepted, to show her respects to her seniors. The male duo walked Edasawa to the waiting seniors, who were watching them. When Edasawa, Murasakibara and Himuro joined the others, they just stood there in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say. Edasawa noticed this, obviously, and she can't help but laugh a little. The males around her looked at her, which she noticed. She stopped and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, this is awkward. Well, please let me introduce myself again. My name is Edasawa Ginji. I'm looking forward to working with you!" She said enthusiastically, bowing down and grinning at them. Okamura grinned back, instantly liking the silverette.

"Well, ain't ya a respectful kid? You rarely see kids like these nowadays." He said, turning to Fukui, who nodded.

"Yeah, since they all act high and mighty when they're better at something. Wait, how tall are you?" He asked, his height complex kicking in. The silverette looked confused for a moment before answering.

"178 cm... Why do you ask, Fukui-senpai?" She asked, noticing the way the said senpai's eye twitched. She got nervous when Fukui sighed in a defeated way, planting his hands on his hips.

"And once again I'm the little guy." He sighed, getting a reassuring pat from Liu Wei. Edasawa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I see no problem with being short." She said, catching their attention. Himuro quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked. Edasawa scratched her cheek, her eyes wandering off somewhere else.

"Well, for one, we can be faster than the big guys. But it's most useful when hiding from an angry sensei. Just stand behind the big guys and voila! You're safe." She said. The second part of her explanation was delivered in such a matter-of-fact way that they found themselves being not able to keep a straight face. Fukui was the one who really burst out laughing, patting Edasawa's shoulder in approval.

"Well, I'm gonna say it. I like you. We guys should hang out more often!" He exclaimed, looking at the others. Himuro smiled,

"That would be great. But we should leave now, any longer and Araki-kantoku might have to personally kick us out." He said, and the others agreed. They left the gym together, heading for the gates. Their group instantly attracted stares from other students, which they noticed.

"For some reason, they are staring-aru." Liu Wei said, looking at the others. Edasawa looked at their group, and understood why the other students were staring.

"You guys aren't usually seen together, are you? And also tall people intimidates a lot of people, and having three guys more than 200 cm tall is certainly a sight." She said. Himuro 'hmmed', ignoring the flirty looks sent his way. The group made their way to the south gate, where Edasawa, Himuro and Murasakibara entered that morning. Edasawa and the other seniors made small talk, getting along fine quickly. Fukui noticed that they were headed to the boy's dorm with Edasawa, and he was sure the girl's dorm was past the north gate.

"By the way... Why are we headed to the boy's dorm?" He asked. All of them stopped walking at once, looking at the silverette, who was in turn looking at Himuro and Murasakibara.

"Fukui-senpai said the exact same thing Murasakibara-san said yesterday." She laughed, before turning to Fukui.

"My apartment is just down that road." She said, pointing at the opposite direction from the boy's dorm, where her apartment is. The seniors were certainly surprised, and Edasawa nearly jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She excused herself for a moment, before moving a little ways away so the others couldn't hear the conversation. Fukui turned to Himuro and Murasakibara.

"Well, so far, she's good. I still wonder where she got those skills, though. If she was a guy, she might even be in the first string." Fukui said. Murasakibara's eyes slid to the silverette, who was still busy talking to whoever was calling.

"Sawa-chin had natural talent, she said." The giant stated offhandedly, to the other's surprise. A thick brow rose as Okamura glanced at Edasawa.

"She's a confident one. Or arrogant. Hard to tell." He said. Murasakibara shook his head.

"Sawa-chin wasn't bragging. She told me it was her friends back in England that told her. Well, if Sawa-chin is bragging, she has the right to." The giant said, getting a maiubo and opening it. Himuro was surprised, realizing the meaning of Murasakibara's words.

"So you're saying you acknowledge her?" He exclaimed. Murasakibara shrugged.

"Well, I respect Sawa-chin as a girl. But if Sawa-chin was a boy, she'd be like any other guy who play basketball." At that point Edasawa had rejoined them, looking a little apologetic.

"I have to go now, I forgot I still have something to do!" She apologized, clapping her hands in front of her. The males were taken aback for a moment, surprised again.

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll see you tomorrow then." Himuro said, smiling at the silverette. Edasawa smiled again, before bowing and running off. The males just stared after her for a moment before looking at each other and shrugging, going to their dorm.

* * *

Araki knew there's something about the silver-haired girl the moment Himuro and Murasakibara brought her to them. Her suspicions were proven correct when the girl played against the taller Fukuwa Tamaki. The woman wouldn't deny she was awestruck by how fast the girl was. And her three-pointer fake could have been likened to how Himuro's Fakes. But Araki new it wasn't like that, there was something else. So that night, she accessed the school's database, using her Teacher's ID to look through the student files. The woman found the file she'd been looking for soon enough, immediately scrolling down to look at her past data. The first thing Araki noticed were her grades, though. Since in elementary school, she had gotten A+'s throughout each year. Her rap sheet was also clean. But what Araki found strange was that her extracurricular activities were empty.

"Hm?" A certain part of the data caught Araki's eye, and upon closer look, it was her data during her 1st Year Junior High. Araki's eyebrow rose.

" 'Data is classified due to circumstances. Red Access only'... That's strange..." Araki leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

'It'll be better for both of us if I ask Edasawa when she's comfortable.' Araki thought, weighing the pros and cons of asking the girl of interest. She gazed a moment longer at the screen, before logging out of the Yousen's database and pulling up a spreadsheet program. Time to make some training menu for the brats.

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-Ehh… Doing this one after the other is kinda tiring. Anyways, I'm done!**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Ability

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4 - New Ability**

**Hmm… Should I keep saying that this was edited? Or should I just leave it you guys to realize it was edited?**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

Time went by too fast for Edasawa, hours became minutes, and weeks became days. Her visits to Tokyo was reduced to every second Sunday, due to the basketball club getting a hell lot busier now that the Inter-High tournament was nearing. Edasawa and Midorima even cut off connection, for the sake of being fair, and no information would be leaked. Shooting Guard of Shuutoku knew of Edasawa's pride as a player, so he made a promise with her that they wouldn't see each other as siblings, but as enemies on the court. Takao was a little weirded out by these events, but soon understood it, respecting the two's decision. The Midorima couple also understood their children's dedication to their sport, and their respective situations. It was hard at first, but they got used to it soon enough.

As of now, Edasawa was helping with the basketball club, her schedule getting a lot more busier since Araki-sensei's assistant coach had temporary leave due to personal issues. Being the temporary assistant coach, Araki-sensei had to let Edasawa handle the second stringers, since Araki-sensei decided she'll be supervising the first stringers again. Because of this, the starters and Edasawa rarely have time to hang out. The six of them had gotten close over the rather short period of time, finding the silverette easy to get along with.

"Five more laps! You can do this!" Edasawa called out, encouraging the second stringers who was doing the training menu Araki-sensei had made for them. The silverette had also begun studying her coach's training notes, getting better at formulating regime's herself and improving her data gathering skills.

"Edasawa-san, was after the shuttle runs?" Akihito, a 3rd year, asked while trying to regain his breath. The silverette smiled at him before scanning the menu on her clipboard.

"Hmm... After the shuttle run... Ah, alternation between side sprints and footwork, 20 sets. Begin with the side sprint then go to footwork, that's one set. 15 minute break after that, Akihito-senpai." She informed him. The older teen grinned at her, patting her shoulder before going back to practice. The other members had also warmed up to her, due to her respectful attitude and once again her easy-to-get-along-with personality. Edasawa felt someone sling their arm over her shoulder, to her surprise.

"Yo, Ginji. How are you guys doing over here?" Edasawa immediately recognized the voice as Fukui's. She turned her head to look at her senpai, and indeed it was him, Liu Wei was there also.

"I feel bad about the guys. How about in Kensuke-senpai's side?" The silverette asked. The starters and Edasawa had also settled to first-name basis, since their relationship had kind of reach a brother-sister level. They found it hard not to like the girl.

"I'm not really sure if I can feel my legs later, but I think we'll survive. Hey, wanna get some ice cream later?" Fukui asked, to which Edasawa readily agreed to. Fukui grinned, ruffling Edasawa's hair.

"It has gotten a lot warmer, hasn't it-aru?" Liu Wei said, drinking from his Pocari. Edasawa nodded, looking back at the second stringers.

"Summer is almost here, after all. We'll be having a summer training camp, aren't we?" She asked her seniors, who nodded.

"Yeah, but we're still not sure where to hold it. Well, we gotta go back to practice now. I'll tell the others about the ice cream later, 'kay?" Fukui said as he and Liu Wei walked back to the other side of the court, since Araki-sensei had called for the first stringers.

"How many sets have you done already?" Edasawa asked a 1st year as he passed by, looking ready to faint. The guy paused for awhile, catching his breath.

"We've done 12 sets, Edasawa-san." He managed to say. Edasawa offered him a smile. She had given up on telling them to call her by her first name, the guys insisting it was impolite for them to call a girl by her first name if they are not close.

"You're doing good, keep it up. You can have break after this." She said. The player nodded, before going back. The silverette really was glad she joined the basketball club.

* * *

The ice cream plan was cancelled, since they had stayed later than intended for practice, and by the time they left, they were all hungry. They decided to go to the ramen restaurant which was conveniently located near their school, deciding to grab dinner early.

"Pardon the intrusion!" They called out as they entered the building, Edasawa and Liu Wei ordering for all of them. The others picked the large table at the back, since there wasn't much people at the time.

"Extra-large pork ramen for everyone!" Edasawa exclaimed, carefully walking her way towards them with a large tray in her hands, followed by Liu Wei. They carefully served the bowls, being carefully not to get burned before finally sitting down themselves. All of them clapped their hands at once and said,

"Thank you for the meal!" They picked up their chopsticks and ate carefully, savoring the delicious food. And like all the other times all of them ate together, Edasawa laughed a little at the way Murasakibara held his chopsticks. And the others, who had already gotten used to the silverette's eccentricities, merely rolled their eyes and carried on eating. Okamura made a grunting sound, before setting his chopsticks down for a moment,

"Hime-chan, I forgot to ask you earlier. Are you leaving for Tokyo again next week?" He said, watching the girl as she slurped up her noodles quickly. She shook her head no,

"Nope, I'll be helping out Araki-sensei more. We only have two and a half weeks before we join the Inter-High pre-elimination rounds. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you to expect more rigorous training by next week." She informed them. The boys just sighed, before digging back in into their food. Leave it to the coach to kill them before tournaments.

"By the way Ginji, did Araki-kantoku mentioned anything about who'll be facing in the prelims?" Himuro asked, and said silverette shrugged, her brows creasing.

"There's a large chance that we'll be up against the guys in Akita Boys Institution first. We're still waiting for official match-ups from the tournament organizers, though. If it's them, then it'll be easier for us. When against us, their defense is nothing to be worried about, offense is focused on inside plays, which is a very bad thing for them." She said matter-of-factly, earning a flick on the forehead from Fukui, who then proceeded to poke her arm lightly.

"Okay, enough about us. What about you? We never really got to see you training," He said. Araki-sensei, like she promised, was training the silverette, but on a different time. Classes officially end at 2:45 PM, but practice time for the men's basketball team start at 4:00 PM. They couldn't also drop by the gym to watch, since Araki-sensei had ordered them to do laps around the school for 30 minutes and stretching for the remaining time.

"Well, I'm doing good so far. Hard as damn, but I'll live. Araki-sensei said that I really should eat more, since I had accidentally dropped to near underweight when I stopped training for a while. My endurance had improved, and my muscles are starting to show again, which is a good thing, according to Araki-sensei." She said, pulling up her sleeves to show her muscled arm. It wasn't as ripped compared to theirs, but the change was still obvious. Edasawa jumped when her phone rang, 'Iwaku Kaniza no Kichijitsu ni - Instrumental' scaring the crap out of them. She fished the 'damn phone' from her bag, scooting a little ways away from the table. All they heard were 'Okay', 'yeah' and 'I see', they were surprised when the silverette suddenly straightened up, eyes twinkling.

"Really? Well, I suppose I really should have expected that... Aw, c'mon! I'll stick to my promise if it ever comes to that! Okay, see you soon then." She said before snapping her phone shut, smiling widely. She chose to explain before they could ask first,

"My nii-san's school will also be participating in Inter-High." She said. The boys nodded in understanding, before realizing something. They never asked about the silverette's family before,

"Ginji, which school does your brother go to-aru?" Liu Wei asked, sipping the soup slowly so he wouldn't burn his tongue.

"He's attending Shuutoku. Nii-san's really amazing, that's why he's a starter along with another friend of ours." She said, happily drinking her iced tea.

"What's his name, Sawa-chin?" Murasakibara asked, curiosity prompting him to speak for the first time since coming here. Edasawa grinned,

"He's name is Midorima Shintarou-" The moment her brother's name left her lips, the boys around her choked on their food, their mind not quite digesting the information properly. Fukui was the first to recover,

"**_THE_** Midorima Shintarou?!" He screeched. Edasawa had a confused look on her face as of now,

"Eh? You know nii-san?" She asked, all eyes going to Murasakibara, who, for once had a really shocked expression.

"I was on the same basketball team with Mido-chin in Junior High. Mido-chin never said she had a sister." The giant said. Edasawa frowned like a kid,

"Well, that's because I've never met him until this year!" She exclaimed, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Himuro, amused by the silverette's reaction, decided to mess with her a little more.

"That statement is highly doubtful." He said, smirking. Edasawa glared at them, before getting her phone and dialing a number too quickly. She pressed the loudspeaker button and placed it at the middle of the table. It rang a two times, before someone picked-up.

"Ginji? Why are you calling?" This time, Himuro panicked when Murasakibara suddenly choked on his food, which was a surprise for all of them.

"Ginji? What is happening there? Are you okay?" Midorima's voice sounded from the phone again, as Murasakibara drank his iced tea before snatching the phone.

"Mido-chin? Why did you never told us you had a sister? And why is she also a 1st year high school student? You don't look alike. She's freaking silver!" The other Yousen players gaped at the giant, whose speech was very much out of character for him. There was silence on the other end of the line, before Midorima spoke once again.

"Why do you have Ginji's phone, Murasakibara?" Murasakibara's eyes widened to an almost impossible degree, so Edasawa plucked her phone from the giant hands. She glared at everyone before speaking.

"They wouldn't believe me when I said you were my brother." She grumbled childishly. Midorima sighed, before addressing the starters of Yousen.

"Edasawa Ginji is indeed my sister, it is not my place to tell you why do we barely resemble each other or why we have different family names. And why are we in the same batch." He stated. Eyes slid to the silverette who was staring back at them.

"We'll see you in Inter-High then, nii-san. Tell Kazu-nii I said 'hi', please?" She said, in a more calmer tone this time. Midorima replied in affirmative, before the call ended. The group just sat in awkward silence, as Edasawa resumed to finish what was left of her meal. Fukui scratched the back of his head.

"Okayyyyy... That was the weirdest way to meet someone's sibling." He said, somehow relieving the awkwardness. But only a little, and with the silverette still staring at them as if expecting them to say something. She looked at them in the eye, before sighing and setting down her chopsticks, done with her food.

"Well, anyways. Good job today, guys. I'll be going now since I'm still pretty tired." She said, leaving her payment on the table and making the others, since they were also nearly done themselves, rush their eating and also left their payment, stumbling to catch up with the silverette. Himuro was staring intently at her back while he was digesting the information earlier, when he suddenly realized why Edasawa was glaring at them.

"Ah!" Everyone turned to look at him. The emo-haired teen clapped his hands together in an apologetic manner and said:

"Forgive us for not believing you!" He exclaimed. The others processed what he said for a moment, before doing the same, Murasakibara not really sure what he was doing since he was eating sweets. Again. Edasawa just stared at them weirdly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said. And the boys were confused, and Liu Wei beat them to asking.

"So... You're saying you're not mad at all-aru?" He said. Edasawa blinked.

"Nope. I'm mad." She deadpanned. They gulped nervously, knowing to fear angry women. Edasawa yawned suddenly, the corner of her eyes tearing up.

"Well, I'll explain tomorrow. Then you guys explain stuff to me tomorrow, 'kay? Well, Good night~" She turned and walked away, waving goodbye. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope Sawa-chin isn't angry at us anymore..." Murasakibara mumbled, still not over the conversation earlier. Himuro tapped the giant in the back reassuringly, as all of them decided to head back to the dorm. Fukui's phone suddenly rang, and when he checked it, it was a message from Edasawa.

["I'm kidding~! I'm not angry anymore. You still owe me for that, though. Well, see you tomorrow. Night night! :D"] At this, they sighed in relief, thinking they they'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Worry about now and not tomorrow, as they say.

* * *

{*Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"So you want me to just tell you in the shortest way possible?" I questioned, as we, meaning the starters and I, ate our lunch at the rooftop. I planned on telling them after practice, but the bastards went and fucking cornered me in the damn library. BASTARDS.

"Yup. Just the important stuff." Kensuke-senpai said. I sighed, swallowing the teriyaki in my mouth before speaking. I really dislike recounting stuff, in all honesty.

"Okay. Well, here goes. First off, Midorima Shintarou is my half-brother. Same father, different mothers. I'm carrying my mom's name and you can say that I'm look a lot like her in appearance. In the 16 years of my life, I only found about nii-san this year, 'cause my mother kinda lives a closed-off life. She never told me anything about having relatives, actually. I live here in Japan now because... dad, Midorima Ryohei, took the custody of me from my mother..." I trailed off. I don't think I'm ready to talk about ___that_. Tatsuya-senpai looked at me with understanding.

"I see. Was it hard? Living without a father?" I can't help but wince, my head starting to hurt. My family psychologist said that I shouldn't talk about my past too much, with the trauma that I experienced, since it would trigger a... Er, Defense mechanism, for the lack of a more accurate description. Believe it or not, I can barely remember all the time I had with my own mother. But, I kinda grateful I don't remember, though. With all the history between us,

"Sorry, but I'll stop talking about myself here. Can you tell me about nii-san now?" I said, half-pleading, half-demanding. They were kinda shocked with my tone, which I admit kinda sounded rude, even to me. Himuro sighed before shrugging.

"The third-years should tell her. They know more than us since Atsushi doesn't want to talk." He said, send said giant a pointed look. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?

"I'll do that talking, since Gori goes off topic often." THAT IS VERY MUCH TRUE, KENSUKE-SENPAI. Kenichi-senpai was about to protest when Liu Wei roughly shoved a rice ball into his mouth. HAH. Kensuke-senpai closed his bento box as he faced me, face serious.

"First off, have you ever heard about Kiseki no Sedai?" He asked. The confusion must have been obvious on my face because they sighed.

"I can't believe your brother didn't even tell you. Well, whatever. Anyways, Atsushi here was also a member along with five others. They're not called Kiseki for nothing, you know? Have you seen your brother's shots and Atsushi's power? They have abilities that makes a veteran player's abilities look pathetic. They won 3 national championships in a row during their junior high years, and it was because of the Kiseki." Kensuke-senpai said. Hmmm... For once he's actually serious outside a game. I looked at Atsu-chin (DON'T KILL ME! HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM THAT, I SWEAR!),

"So... You technically know my brother more than I do." I stated. Bored eyes stared at me, so I stared back. I don't know why but I have a habit of staring back at a person when I see them staring at me.

"Actually, All I know about Mido-chin is he's weird and he can shoot really long. We're not really close." He said, wiping the sauce on his lips. WOW, HOW- HOW CAN HE BE SO UNAWARE?!

"I wonder why didn't he tell you, though." Kensuke-senpai mused, leaning back against the wall. Hmm... Good question! LET'S GO ASK THE MEGANE BASTARD. No, wait, the megane bastard title is already taken. xD

"Hm, lemme ask him." I took my phone from my bag, stood up and walked over to the far side of the rooftop. I plopped down on the ground, cold Akita wind making my ears hot. I dialed nii-san's number and pressed the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. He picked up after three rings, GOOD.

"Gin-chan~! How are you?" Whoa, why the hell is Kazu-nii with nii-sa-... I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED.

"Hello to you, too, Kazu-nii. Is Nii-taro there? I'm kinda in a hurry." I said. Well it's true. 5 minutes till lunch break ends.

"Ginji, what is it?" Nii-san asked calmly. Oh well, be direct to the point they say.

"I was wondering why you didn't tell me you a member of the Kiseki no Thingy?" I asked, and I could hear the Hawk (or is it hyena? Seriously, his DAMN LAUGH) laughing in the background. I heard nii-san sigh.

"It wasn't particularly important." Was all he said. WHAT?! NOT IMPORTANT?! NONSENSE!

"Nope, it's very important. Now, I'll have to make extra effort to beat you!" I exclaimed. I heard nii-san sigh.

"I wouldn't ask 'why' anymore. Knowing you," He grumbled. GLAD TO KNOW, NII-SAN. :D

"Well, anyways, good luck to you there. I should really get going. Talk to you soon." I said. Nii-taro and Kazu-nii said their goodbyes, and I ended the call, walking back to the others. WHAT'S WITH THOSE EXPECTANT FACES?! I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't tell me because he though it wasn't important." I said, putting my phone back in my bag. Himuro snorted. AND HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY SNORTED! THE IKEMEN ACTUALLY SNORTED, HEAVENS BE PRAISED! -_-... I should stop, I know.

"That's a rather lame reason." He stated. Tell me what isn't obvious. -_-... We all turned toward the door when it opened, revealing Nakagawa-kun, a 1st year on the basketball team. Hm, must've run all the way here

"Araki-kantoku said we'll be having earlier practice today. And Edasawa-san, you'll be having a practice one-on-one game today with one of us second string." He said. Hn, Araki-sensei said nothing about that yesterday. Welp, time to test my skills! And new ability. I'll tell you more later~ ;)

"Finally, we get to see you play!" Kensuke-senpai rejoiced, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. I just laughed at their antics, and the bell rang at that. Well, 2 more hours before club time~! All of us gathered our stuff, leaving the rooftop when we were ready to go. Kensuke-senpai and Kenichi-senpai's room on the 3rd floor, South wing, And Wei-senpai and Tatsuya-senpai are on the 2nd East wing. So at the end, it was only me and Atsu-chin walking down the hallways to our last class together, which was Biological Science. Meh. We entered the room, and thankfully, we're on time.

"Edasawa-san, we'll be having lab work today. We ought to go there now." Naoe-kun said as me and Atsu-chin walked to our seats. I sighed,

"Ah, whatever. Atsu-chin, don't forget your notebook." I said, putting my bag on my table and taking what I need. Said giant mumbled something I didn't hear, pouting like a child. Well, I know his pain. He can't bring a lot of snacks when in the lab. He brings sweets though, but he isn't satisfied. Just how does he need to eat every day? Well, whatever, we're off to the lab. I won't even think about the Wizard of Oz song.

* * *

Shower; done. Change to practice clothes; done. Laps around school... Not quite. Araki-kantoku was really serious about the rigorous training. I've seen the menu before the guys, and HOLY MOTHER OF EMO, I feel bad for them. And I'll be doing one-on-one later after our run with Sawada-senpai. 185 cm Point Guard, good at both Defense and Offense. A 2nd Year. He'll be a perfect subject to test the ability I've been trying to perfect. I talk like a creepy scientist.

"Come on guys! 6 more laps! Keep it up!" Kenichi-senpai yelled over his shoulder, making sure not one of us lags behind. Or else we're dead. The endurance training Araki-sensei had been giving me proved effective, cause I can keep up with the boys now, but the improvement still isn't enough. I feel like collapsing now.

"I... F-feel like... Collapsing!" I managed to gasp out, making Tatsuya-senpai look at me.

"Almost there! You've improved a lot since your training started." He said with a smile. Hn, I still have a long way to go before I reach their level of endurance. And my endurance is my greatest weakness. Dammit. I just smiled back at him before looking forward again, trying to concentrate on my breathing. ARGH, ENDURANCE I HEI CHUU! x

"Edasawa, think you can play now?" Araki-sensei asked. Hmm... NO.

"I think I'll be able to go for 2 quarters, Araki-sensei." I said, good thing I'm starting to feel my legs again. I AM SO NOT RUNNING WITH THE GUYS 'NEMORE. UGH. The dark haired woman nodded, getting a whistle.

"Okay, 2 quarters it is. 5 minutes to get ready." Was all she said. Okay, let's go to stretching. All I did was do stretches for my legs and arms, since I've already done the other stretches earlier. Araki-sensei whistled, signaling for us to start. Here we go! I took a water bottle from my bag, downing all of it's contents in one go, and not giving a fuck though it's full. It's another bad (?) habit of mine while I was still in England. I don't know where I got that habit though.

"Edasawa, Sawada! Come here." Araki-sensei called, a ball and a coin in her hands. Said senpai and I walked to where Araki-kantoku was standing. We flipped coins, me picking tails again. Hey! I'm first this time. GAME START!

'Sawada Shinichiro. When marking a shorter opponent, he raises his arms to his opponent's shoulder level, using his height advantage to pressure opponent. If I back step, he'll be quick to follow. And if I try a fade-away fake at this distance, he won't even try to jump. They know I can't shoot threes. So...' I went for a drive to his left, his slightly weak side, because I know he'll react by back stepping. So with that, I faked the drive to his left, and like I said, he back stepped. I used that moment to roll to the right, running to the hoop for a score. But it wouldn't be that simple. I know he's right behind, and I would do a lay-up, since the goal we are using is the men's standard... Well, I'm not really sure if I'll predict him right this time, though. Well, YOLO. I went for the lay-up, and there's two scenarios running through my mind. If Sawada-senpai would block my shot with his left hand, that would put him between me and the hoop, so I'll have to do a double-clutch. Which I still haven't mastered. Second scenario is he'll come up behind me, and he'll have to use his right hand this time to swat the ball away. That scenario would be the most favorable for me, because all I have to do is adjust the angle of my throw and the applied strength, keeping speed at constant.

"Tch." Unfortunately, he did the first scenario. Ugh, HOW WOULD I DOUBLE-CLUTCH?! Ah, screw it, let's cheat with Hidden Time. I twisted in midair, transferring the ball from my right hand to my left, and somehow ending up exactly below the hoop. THIS DID NOT GO EXACTLY AS PLANNED, BUT LET'S IMPROVISE. I did a pseudo hook shot with my left hand, applying a little more strength to it. THANKFULLY IT WENT IN!

"Wow, you got better than the last time we saw you play. I'm sure as heck I wasn't underestimating you!" Sawada-senpai laughed, getting the ball and patting my shoulder. One thing I like about my senpai is that they're pretty fun to be with, and they're pretty nice. After my first point, we went on, me trying to read senpai's reaction and senpai doing his thing. The others who were just watching cheered for both of us, not really taking sides. So far, I gad gotten better at with my new skill, but still more practicing is needed if I want to use in during Inter-High and help the players and Araki-sensei. This ability isn't actually an original idea of mine, though. I took the inspiration from my senpai back in 1st year middle school. He's on a whole different level though. :O

* * *

"24-26, Sawada wins." Araki-sensei said, writing something down in her clipboard. Here I am, just chillin' on the ground while trying to get my breathing back. DAYM, THAT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME. Sawada-senpai was also still out of breath, but at least he's standing. He looked down on me and laughed, reaching down for a high-five, which I gave.

"Good work today!" He said, and I grinned back. Hm, the floor's rather comfortable! :D

"You sure have a habit of lying on the floor-aru." I looked up and saw Wei-senpai. I grinned up at him.

"I'm just tired! Help me up, please?" I reached up to me, and Wei-senpai took both of my hands, helping me up to my feet. I grinned up at him as thanks, and I yelp when Kensuke-senpai suddenly glomped me. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GLOMP, I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED.

"Not bad, Ginji! Not bad!" GHEESUS, DON'T YELL IN MY EAR! And I feel icky from all the sweat.

"Senpai, you're heavy! And I'm sweaty." I whined. The light-haired guy laughed, ruffling my hair before letting go. We all looked at Araki-sensei when she blew her whistle,

"First string, assemble! 5-on-5, inter-mix the year levels." She called. Well, that's my cue. I high-fived with Kensuke-senpai and Wei-senpai, as I left the court, heading for my bag. Hm, I just realized Gori-senpai isn't here. Something white flashed in my peripheral vision, and my hand flew up to catch it, which was a towel. I looked up and saw Tatsuya and Atsu-chin, already changed for practice.

"You've gotten better." Was all he said. I smiled at him widely, wiping the sweat from my face. I turned to them as I hefted my bag to my shoulder.

"It's thanks to you guys and Araki-sensei. You should go now, Araki-sensei might kill you." I laughed. Tatsuya-senpai nodded, before he and Atsu-chin walked to the court. I went to the female shower room, looking the door upon entry. I took out my uniform, placing it on the sink. I stripped down and placed the sweaty clothes in the ziplock bag I have with me. I turned on the water, and without even bothering to wait for it to warm up, I stood under the water stream. I prefer to have cold bath after games, because it keeps me awake and also gets rid of tiredness. Besides, summer's here. :D After cleaning up myself, I got dressed, left the shower room and watched the guys practice.

"Edasawa, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Araki-sensei said, appearing out of nowhere to stand beside me. Lol, I'm kidding about the nowhere part. I nodded as I followed her, sending the guys an 'I'm sorry' look. They nodded, and it seemed like they knew Araki-sensei would talk to me after practice. Okay, so what's this about? I followed Araki-sensei all the way to her office on the fourth floor, where the offices of other teacher's are.

"You should sit, this may take a while." She said, taking a seat on the leather chair behind her desk. I did as told, and somehow I have a bad feeling.

"I was looking through the student's data sometime ago-" I KNEW IT. YOU'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT 'THAT' TIME, AREN'T YOU?!

"-and I saw your data during your 1st year middle school. I was wondering why it was confidential." NAILED IT! Piercing eyes bored into me, as I came up with an answer. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"The explanation would be a very long one, Araki-sensei. You should also probably know my 1st year in middle school." I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-THIS CRAP GOT THE MOST MISTAKES WHAT THE FROG. **

**Done**


	6. Chapter 5 - Flash Back

**Edited. By the way, I just realized Eda-chan's an angsty person… But I used the 'Hurt/Comfort' tag 'cause… A Someone will be helping Eda-chan with her problems! Her Nii-chan is a given, but who would be this 'someone'~? Can anyone care to guess?**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{*Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

I stared at the large building in front of me, ignoring all the students that were staring at me as they entered the gates. I'll be attending Sendai Middle School Academy, here in Japan. If not for the attempted murder on me, I wouldn't be in this place, far from England. I don't have a lot of friends there, but at least they don't give me a special treatment. I sighed, adjusted my bag, and walked forward. Again, I was a month late with the enrollment, which pisses me off because this happens almost every damn time. Thought the good side is I can join the basketball club quickly, though I really have to be careful. Now, should I attend my first class or...? Hn, screw it.

"Wow, isn't he cute?"

"That silver hair is sooo pretty!"

"He looks kinda girly, don't you think?" I had the urge to roll my eyes, because I know it's me those girls are talking about. I am also pretending to be a boy for security reasons, my agency had already settled things with this school. At least, I get to go out without having to wear wigs and contact lenses. Being how I really look is a good thing for me.

I made my way to the rooftop, so I could skip first class and maybe cool my head off a little bit. Navigating the hallways, were quite easy, avoid being spotted by roaming teachers, not much. But still, I got to the rooftop without problems. Good thing I'm alone here. I walked over to the shade behind the storage room, sitting down and taking out my headphones. I turned up the volume a little bit as I put it on; getting the novel I haven't finished yet. I'm not aware of what time it already was, but I looked up from my book to see that someone, are rather two people entering the roof top. From their neck ties, the shorter one with a pissed off face is a second-year and the one with a fox-grin was a third year. They came a moment later, and the pissed-off guy was the first one to talk.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, looking down at me. I took off my headphones and hung it around my neck,

"I'm reading, obviously." I retorted with a smirk. This served to piss the guy off more, and the fox guy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Well, you sure have the attitude, hm? Don't you have any respect for your senpai?" He asked, his smile creeping the hell out of me. I turned back to my book.

"Who knows?" I replied. The fox guy suddenly laughed, as if finding my answer really funny. He moved to crouch in front of me, and I just noticed that his eyes are closed behind his glasses, that smile of his never leaving his face.

"Oh, you remind me so much of Hanamiya-kun! Quite the rebellious one. So, what's your name?" He asked, sounding really curious. But from the look on his face, it sounded like the opposite, or he just want to make fun of anyone and everyone around him. I ignored him. I looked up at the other guy when I heard him slam his fist on the wall above my head. I looked at him square in the eye.

"You're really pissing me off, you know? And you even got the nerve to disrespect your senpai. I have no problems with hitting people, you know?" I could tell the guy was seething, from the way his knuckles are white and his... PFFT. You call _those_ eyebrows?! I stood up, and stared at him in the eye. He's taller than me, and obviously stronger, but I'm one who doesn't let intimidation affect me.

"Then do it." I said, pointing to my cheek with a smug grin. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch me, when fox guy stepped in and grabbed his arm.

"Maa, maa. It's not good to fight in school, Hanamiya-kun." So funny-brow's name is Hanamiya, huh? I thought Hanamiya was some other guy. Fox-grin turned to me.

"Well, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Imayoshi Shouichi," He said with a smile, holding a hand out to me. I'm pretty sure he was surprised when I bowed to him, though.

"I am honored to meet you, Imayoshi-senpai. My name is Yukimura Naoh." I said, using the fake name Mother instructed me to use. I looked at their faces, and it wasn't Imayoshi-senpai that was surprised. Even Hanamiya-senpai was surprised, with a little bit of irritation mixed in. I smirked,

"I'm very sorry for my attitude earlier; you have caught me in a bad mood." I said. Hanamiya-senpai's eyebrow quirked,

"The look on your face makes it hard to believe that." He said, as his brows furrowed. I laughed,

"Well, you're right. I'm always like this. Anyways, I'll be off now. Imayoshi-senpai and to you... Ha~na~mi~ya~kun~~!" I drawled out the syllables of his name, laughing under my breath. I heard some scrambling from behind me, I resisted the urge to laugh again, imagining the pissed off look on his face. I walked back to the door and left the rooftop, deciding to go the library instead of my class. I'm doing such a great job for my first day!

* * *

"-therefore, the similarities of both properties-..." I sighed... Class is so boring when you've already gone through with the lessons they taught here. Too bad I've been placed at the second row from the front so I have to pretend I'm listening. The acting part was quite easy, but fighting off the boredom isn't. Eh, sucks to be stuck in a boring class. I glanced at the clock, _ugh_, 23 minutes more. I sighed again, and glanced at the board up front. I picked up my pen and scribbled down notes, just to have something occupy my mind. This proved to be only half as efficient as it should be, since at the same time I had to shrug off the stares directed at me. When the 23 minutes felt like 10 minutes (at least it halved), the damn bell finally rang. I got up, packed my stuff and was about to leave someone _just have to_stand in my way. I quickly hid the pissed off expression from my face with a fake smile, remembering to be polite to everyone.

"U-um, Yukimura-kun... Y-you see, um, c-can... Er, w-would you l-like to have lunch with u-us...?" The girl in front of me stuttered, fidgeting with her long hair. Er... Oh yeah, it's the Okamoto girl. I smiled apologetically, without any real intentions behind it and said.

"I'm sorry but I already have plans right now. Some other time maybe?" I said in a soft voice, putting my acting skills to use. Of course, the girl fell for the act and I politely excused myself. The thing I don't like about women is that when they see a good looking person is that they immediately throw themselves at the person, more often than not try to date just to earn a spot on the lime light. Okay, I'll admit, not _all_ are like. I guess they deserve respect... I'm still keeping my distance though. While still lost in my musings, I passed by a familiar face with a fox-like grin that I did a double take. I twisted my head as far as it would go, and I as I thought, it was Imayoshi-senpai. He also stopped walking and turned around. His creepy ass smiled widened and he waved at me, being suddenly all friendly.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun!" He said cheerily, something tells me this isn't going to be a good idea

"I presume you were on your way to the cafeteria just now?" He said as he walked towards me, attracting the attention of some students nearby. I pretended to be impassive, but I was internally panicking. I calmly buried my hands in my pant pockets, to hide the cold sweat (seriously, that's how scared I am of this guy), as he placed a 'friendly' hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Imayoshi-senpai. How about you?" I said politely. I saw the corner of his lip twitch, and for a moment I thought he knew _something_, but... Nah, I don't think it's that. Hopefully

"Then, would you like to have lunch with us? We know a private spot where no one usually goes to." I knew from the way he said that left no room for argument. And judging from the students inching away, I knew I should just give up on any idea of getting away. I sighed deeply,

"Fine... That way you said that was more like an order than an invitation really..." I mumbled the last part, hitching my bag higher up my shoulder. I stiffened when his creepy smile (I'm pretty sure that smile will be my nightmare) widened. I fought the urge to shudder in fear.

"Eh~? Could you repeat it for me? I couldn't hear it quite clearly~" _That_ made me shudder. I shook my head, trying to act like I really did nothing. He smiled even wider, and placed a 'friendly' hand on my shoulder again, steering me to a different direction from the cafeteria.

"Well let's go~" He said with a happy voice. I really want to shrug off that hand, perhaps even smacking it away. But, for some reason, I can't bring myself to. Well, sure, I'm scared, but there was... something about the guy commanded submission. Well, to me at least. From, what I observed, from heading towards the North building. Both of us were silent all the way, but at least, it's not really the awkward kind of silent. I'm rather surprised that I'm not really that nervous of the guy, but that doesn't mean I don't have my guard up. We reached the farthest possible hall in the North Wall, climbed a few flight of stairs, and stopped at the 4th floor. Imayoshi-senpai stopped at the second door nearest to the stairs, and pulled it opened.

"About time you arrived." And _that_ voice. Of course, the other _senpai_ just had to be here. I'm bursting with joy.

"Hanamiya-kun! I've brought someone you'd be _thrilled_ to meet!" The guy in front of me laughed. Er... I really should make a break for it. I was just about to walk the way we came when a large, iron hand clamped around my collar, and I felt sweat forming on my forehead.

_Why did this happen?_

I yelped loudly when I was dragged back, and I stumbled when the snake behind me suddenly shoved me forward. I turned and glared with everything I could at the grinning guy, who only waved like an idiot. When I turned back towards the front, I'm pretty sure I paled. Sure, I was messing with this guy earlier to the point of him wanting to punch the daylights out of me, but... **AGH I WASN'T REALLY THINKING STRAIGHT**! Hanamiya-senpai stood up suddenly, his eyes yelling bloody murder for me. SCREW PRIDE, I'D RATHER APOLOGIZE FIRST. I bowed immediately,

"I deeply apologize for what I did earlier!" I said, a little too loud than I intended. Cue awkward silence... Ugh...

"Tch. Shitty freshmen. Why is he even here, Imayoshi?" Hanamiya-senpai growled, flopping back down on the chair he was sitting on before. I looked up just as Imayoshi-senpai laughed, patting me on the head. I SWEAR THIS GUY IS THE DEVIL. HE'S SO... AGH.

"Eh? Is it wrong? Well, the little guy did apologize, so could you at least accept it~" Imayoshi-senpai said in a sing-song voice, walking over to where Hanamiya-senpai was sitting. Occupying the seat in front of the other male's seat, he sat down on it the opposite way. I just noticed the chessboard placed between them on the table. Oh? They're playing chess? I felt Hanamiya-senpai's steel gray eyes focus on me, and I gulped out of reflex.

"He's still an annoying shit to me." He bit out. I chewed on my lower lip, trying not to spout idiotic stuff. Imayoshi-senpai sent a sly grin in my direction, and I reflexively straightened. For some reason I feel like I'm undergoing military training.

"You can sit down, you know~ Why not come over here?" The guy said, patting the seat to his right, a fair distance away from the angry second year. Said second year glared at me venomously as I moved to take the seat, deciding it was best to look at the chessboard while I moved. I took out my bento as I did so, deciding to eat slowly as I watched them play. It was entertaining, especially since these two are spending most of the time trying to outsmart each other. And here I am trying to guess what each party is thinking. Which is very much hard.

"If you stare at the board any longer, it might catch fire, you know~?" My eyes snapped up in surprise when Imayoshi-senpai spoke up suddenly, seeing the grin on his face. He wasn't looking at me so that made me wonder how he knew. And before I realized that I opened my damn mouth, it already blurted out:

"How did you know I was looking?" I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth, giving myself the hardest mental kick I could muster. Said fox grinned as he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I heard Hanamiya-senpai scoff, but I decided to brush it off.

"Hanamiya-kun kept glancing at you since we started. And from his expression, he's clearly irritated." He said, chuckling. I looked at the younger of the two, and indeed, Hanamiya-senpai was irritated. I quickly muttered an "I'm sorry" and looked down at my food. I realized just now that Uncle Will packed too much food again. Will isn't really my uncle, but he's my personal manager. He just made me call him that due to our age difference. I closed my bento, packing it away since I'm already full. I glanced around, the room, trying to find something to pass the time while I'm trapped here with these two.

"So, how do you like it here?" Imayoshi-senpai said conversationally. Er... There's multiple ways of answering that...

"So far... It's fine." I said, picking my words carefully. I saw the corner of Imayoshi-senpai's lips twitch upwards, but he stayed quiet. I don't know if that's a bad thing or if it's a good thing. Hanamiya-senpai scowled for a moment, then he glanced at me.

"Oi, brat. Do you know how to play chess?" He asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin from that, since I wasn't really expecting him to actually talk to me. I nodded slowly, my brows slightly furrowed. Hanamiya-senpai 'hned' before abruptly shoving his chair back, to our shock.

"Hanamiya-kun?"

"Eh?" Before I knew it, I was grabbed by the back of my collar, dragged over to where Hanamiya-senpai was sitting and was roughly forced to sit down.

"Wha-?!" I blinked rapidly, looking between Imayoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-senpai, who had taken up my seat before.

"I'm bored. Go play with this bastard." He said in an irritated voice, reclining against the chair. I looked back at Imayoshi-senpai, and was surprised when I saw his eyes were opened. His eyes looked dark to me, but I can't exactly tell what their color is, drawbacks of a color blind person. Imayoshi-senpai recovered before I did, smirking as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Oh~? What is this, Hanamiya-kun?" He said with a teasing tone, making Hanamiya-senpai scowl at him. He then shrugged carelessly after a moment, as Imayoshi-senpai started to restart the pieces. I also did the same, getting all the dark pieces and arranging them to their proper places.

"I'm interested in how will the brat lose." Hanamiya-senpai stated, and I chose not to comment on it. I paused when I noticed I was missing a single pawn, and I was surprised when it suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I looked up and saw Imayoshi-senpai was the one who held out the piece to me.

"Ah... Thank you..." I mumbled, taking the piece and positioning it properly on my side of the board. Imayoshi-senpai smiled even more as he moved first, getting the pawn on the second-most square from the right two places forward. I was about to pick up mine when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch break. I looked up and saw Hanamiya-senpai sporting a displeased face, and Imayoshi-senpai's eyebrows rose at that. I rose from my seat, bowing to the both of them and a _little_ glad to be finally away from the outright scary senpai. I bowed to them, remembering to be at least respectful to them,

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch." I said, even though we didn't _exactly_ had lunch... I stood back up and picked up my bento from where I left it.

"Well, we'll continue our game tomorrow, 'kay~?" Imayoshi-senpai said also standing up and gathering his stuff. Hanamiya-senpai didn't even acknowledge me, just getting his bag from the corner of the room. I blinked once, before leaving the room, trying not to break into a run as I closed the door behind me. I did fast a walk, though, trying to remember where the hell we went through before.

* * *

Finally! The last period is over, and I still have time to look for the basketball club. I've decided earlier that I won't join yet, but rather observe for the mean time. How long it might take will depend. Hmm... It might be better if I check the directory or ask some teachers... But there are no teachers nearby... If I'm right, the reception desk is pretty close to my room, just a floor down and a little bit down the hallway. I nodded to myself as I adjusted my bag, heading for the reception desk. I got there in just a few minutes, and like I thought, the directory was posted nearby. I walked up to it, looking for the gym. Oh... Its east from here. Okay, let's go! I immediately made my way to where the gym was supposed to be. Well, it's easy to spot since it's really big. Pfft, who am I kidding? Anyways, I got there faster, since I know where it was, and stood by the sliding doors to watch.

"..." I tried not pale at the sight. Some of the guys thoroughly enjoyed invading someone's personal space, often leading to stolen shirts. Okay... I don't think I'll be joining the basketball team this year. Yeah, sure I'm flatter than a board, I look like a guy and have the height and the physique to back it up but... JESUS, I'm a woman! I frowned and started to head back' when a certain voice made me freeze in the spot.

"Issu! Double training today, right?" I walked back a few steps and peeked around the door, and this time, I PALED. Imayoshi-senpai stood there with his trademark grin, since it looked like it never leaves his face. He looked around the other players, who also made a sound of acknowledgement, before joining them. I suspected the guy was the captain, judging from the others act around him and the air of confidence that was exuding off of him.

"Oh, Hanamiya-kun! How nice of you to join us~"I snapped out of my musings upon hearing that name, and indeed said second year was leaving the changing room, a scowl on his pale face.

"Shut it Imayoshi." He snapped, leaving said senpai grinning slyly. I stayed a moment longer to watch them do their training for a little while, only leaving when I received a message from Uncle Will telling me to come back early. Uncle rarely tells me to go back early, since he knows I only stay at school around this time and knows that I'm not keen on wandering around by myself, so I'm expecting that something's up. And so, I went to the bike racks to get my bike, not wanting to keep Uncle waiting too much.

* * *

"|-I'll be updating you with your photo shoot schedules periodically and I've already sent William your schedules for your recording. Understood?|" I nodded at the light-haired woman on the screen, her English spoken with a British accent. The silver-haired woman is my mother, who also happened to be my boss back in England.

"|I understand, Miss Weston.|" I replied evenly, Mother's false name still tasting bitter in my mouth. I'm forbidden to call her 'mom' or anything that close to that, she made it clear that our relationship is that of an employee and manager, nothing else. Pretty sad, isn't it? Well, what would you expect of a bastard child's life, rainbows and puppies with sparkles? Well, nope, I'm not lucky enough to have that. At least I'm given freedom to do whatever I like, as long as in isn't a nuisance to her or to my work. Mother nodded once, before turning off the video chat. I turned to Uncle Will, who smiled at me sadly.

"I tried talking to her." Was all he said. He knows my love for basketball, since it's the only thing that makes me from thinking of suicide or anything. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay. I don't think I'll be able to participate in the basketball team this year. So, how busy am I?" I asked, peering at the bunch of papers in Uncle Will's hands. He looked down at it and frowned a little,

"Well, let's just say it's enough for you to twice than what you normally earn. 5 new songs to be made this year." He said. I grimaced. So much for forgetting about having to work for a while. I stretched out my arms above my head, yawning.

"Well, better than nothing to do. I guess. We can still practice basketball, right?" I asked hopefully. To my delight, Uncle Will nodded with a smile, and I did a fist pump. I yawned once again, but louder this time as my eyes tear up. Uncle Will laughed.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get you to bed." He said, guiding me to my bedroom on the second floor. Well, I am kind of sleepy, so I guess I'll do what he says. I turned e long-haired man, hugging him tight.

"Goodnight Will..." I mumbled, and I heard him laugh.

"|Goodnight to you too, little Ginji|" He said, using my real given name. I smiled before letting him go and heading to my bed. I heard him close the door behind me and I flopped down on the bed, immediately surrendering to sleep.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-MY MEGANE HAS ARRIVED! Well, I could finally see a little clearer now, and the computer lens makes me less paranoid somehow. **

**I'm done**


	7. Chapter 6 - Inner Disorder

**Chapter 9: Chapter 6 - Inner Disorder**

**Edited, corrected, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, here you go.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"So you're saying… You pretended to be a boy for a whole month while attending school?" Araki-sensei questioned, slightly shocked at what had transpired three years ago. I nodded silently and watch her lean back against her chair.

"Why the secrecy?" Was all the dark-haired woman said. I took a deep breath, and despite my brain trying to tear itself into halves, decided to recount the events.

"I should skip ahead to winter season, Araki-sensei… I remember that my problems started to show around that time."

* * *

" Cutie-kun ~" I cringed at the pet name, and turned to where the voice came from. Imayoshi-senpai stood in the door way, still wearing his practice clothes and sweating all over. I had eventually (scratched that, I was forced) joined the basketball club as assistant manager, meaning I'll take over only when the manager is not here. Which rarely happens. Right now I was cleaning the club room,

"What is it, senpai?" I asked, turning back to the task at hand. I heard the man walk over to his locker, unlocking it to get his clothes before showering. Times like these are the weirdest moments for me, because, no I am not embarrassed, but rather because I feel like I am being rude for looking. I was so used to being told not to look up into a person's eyes until Mother says so.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to check on my little kouhai~" I really hate his way of speaking, honestly. I opened my mouth to retort. But at the same time the door to the club room opened once again, revealing Hanamiya-senpai, talking to some of the other freshmen.

"Freshmen, you did well today! Let's keep doing our best, okay?" I smirked, Hanamiya-senpai's acting skills amusing me. Winter was already here, and by some twisted fate (or Imayoshi-senpai's horrible sense of humor) I was mostly spending free time with these two. In those months, I have learned that: Imayoshi-senpai is the devil himself, and Hanamiya-senpai is the devil behind an innocent mask. Like what he was doing earlier with the freshmen. Hanamiya-senpai is also a genius, surpassing even my IQ by a large gap. Seriously, he can destroy me easily. And also, Imayoshi-senpai absolutely loves turning our mind games back on me or against Hanamiya-senpai, much to the latter displeasure. Hanamiya-senpai saw me and a smile spread on his face, no doubt an act of innocence. At least, we somehow reached a truce, no jumping at each other's throats for the sake of sparing ourselves headaches and quite possibly, bruises. We're not really friends, but in all honesty, I prefer their company than anyone else's.

"Ah! Yukimura-san, thank you for your hard work today." He said as he walked over to me, and I clearly saw the smirk in his eyes. I fought down the urge to smirk back, because I know by now that he had something up his sleeve that would cause someone a lot of misfortune, and probably pain. Yes, I know, they're rubbing off on me, in a very negative way, but I really need some outlet for pent up anger and frustrations. Yes, they're rubbing off on me.

"Hanamiya-senpai, thank also for your hard work." I said, watching said senpai as he walked over to his locker, which was right next to me. I resisted the urge to smirk, the message passing between us. I felt Imayoshi-senpai's eyes on us, and I could almost hear the inaudible sigh that came from him. I smirked this time now, indulging in the fact that Imayoshi-senpai is near to ripping his hair out in frustration. Why? Well, let's just say a two-faced genius and a silver-haired "PLAYBOY" is running rampant in the school. Hanamiya-senpai stretched his arms over his head a little too over-dramatically, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh dear, this is the second time this happened. Imayoshi-san, may I take my leave now? My body is too sore."He said, feigning hurt as he 'winced' when he massaged his forearm. Oh, some poor second year will be getting a surprise. And by surprise, I mean Hanamiya-senpai's fist. How did I know? Study Hanamiya-senpai's sentence earlier. That's all I'm saying. When you've spent too much time with a person, you're unconsciously picking up their habit and slowly memorize their thinking pattern. Imayoshi-san gave an absent minded wave of his hand, apparently too tired to deal with Hanamiya-senpai at the moment. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it was my cue to leave already. I tapped Imayoshi-senpai's shoulder, who turned to me and grinned all of the sudden.

"Cutie-kun! How may I help you?" He asked a little too enthusiastically to my liking, but I held back the grimace.

"Imayoshi-senpai, I have to leave now." I bowed once to him,

"Thank you for the hard work today. You may want to look for Hanamiya-senpai tomorrow, though." I whispered the last part, low enough to be heard by the fox-faced man in front of me. His smile immediately turned into a frown, as he sighed irritably.

"What in Kami-sama's name is that brat up to now…? Fine, be careful on your way back." He said dismissively, and I nodded, getting my bag and left. I left through the gym doors and immediately, I saw some of my latest 'toys'. I smiled 'sweetly' waving at them and making them giggle in that stupid way of theirs. It's not that I'm lesbian or I have gotten over my fear of women. It's more like I'm just having fun with giving them a taste of their own medicine. Playing with their feelings, make them hold on to something futile, and then leave them. Just like they do to boys. Seeing their faces somehow felt good. I'm such a sick person.

* * *

"│Ginji, how many times do I have to tell you, stop doing whatever you're doing!│" I looked away from Will, the exasperation in his voice evident. Apparently he caught wind of my 'hobby', and decided it was his job to keep me in line. Sure, I loved him and see him as my uncle, but I hate it when he acts like I'm doing something dangerous.

"│I don't care.│" I huffed, refusing to look at him. He growled in frustration, yanking at his long hair in distress.

"│I thought you hated women?│" He tried another tactic. I ground my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists on my lap.

"│I do. That's why I'm doing it│." I ground out. I am angry, frustrated, lonely and scared. I wanted to let it out in any way, and that's all I care about. I'll worry about the consequences later. Not that I gave them any mind before I did this stupidity.

"│But why would you do that? We didn't allow you to attend school as a boy to do this!│" He exclaimed, disappointment in his voice. My eyes narrowed as I glared at my hands.

"│Those whores deserve it.│" I said defiantly. Apparently that was the last straw.

"│EDASAWA!│" I flinched away instinctively as he roared my name in anger, my eyes beginning to tear. I held back to whimper, and I heard him sigh.

"│Ginji…│" He kneeled in front of where I was sitting, looking up at me with sad eyes. I swallowed the sobs, I don't want to cry in front of him and worry him more than I already had. I've done enough stupid things to last a lifetime.

"│I'm sorry, I just don't want you to end up as a mess.│" He said softly, pulling me to a tight hug. I hugged him back, as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"│I'm already a mess…│" I mumbled weakly, no strength in fighting back anymore. He just shushed me gently, stroking my back gently as he hummed a familiar lullaby he uses to calm me down. It worked, like always, and he gently ushered me to my room. It was getting late, after all.

"│Ginji, don't do this anymore, promise?│" He said softly. I bit my lip, thinking back. I finally nodded after a while, and with that I came to terms with my mistakes. I may be somewhat messed up, but when I promise, I'll do anything to keep it. Breaking promises is not my thing. Will smiled at me, kissing my forehead before I went to my bed, snuggling under the covers. He smiled at me from the doorway, one hand on the switch.

"│Goodnight, sweetie.│" He said. I blinked slowly, tired all of the sudden. I smiled back at him tiredly. Tomorrow, I'm cutting all ties to those women. Why did I even do this crap in the first place? UGH.

"│Goodnight Will…│" I mumbled. He turned off the lights, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Ngh…" I blinked my eyes blearily. I feel my face scrunching up in annoyance. _Of course_, I hate it when anyone disturbs my sleep. I'm an early bird, yes, but I'll strangle anybody who wakes me up. Even if they have a reason, I show no mercy. The only one who can wake me is me. I sat up slowly, glaring at the flat screen TV up on the wall in front of my bed. As clarity started to fill my head (which I'm still unhappy about), I started to hear voices downstairs. I recognized it as Will's.

"│No, she's still upstairs. Should I- Oh, okay. Yes. Of course. I'll tell her ASAP." Will's voice suddenly ended after that. I guess he was on the phone, and he unconsciously raised his voice. Will's really smart but he spaces out 75% of the time… I swung my legs to the side, flinging the covers away from my body and standing up, stretching my arms over my head. I continued on my daily stretching, before fixing my bed and more importantly, myself. Hmm… If I'll 'start over' today… I think I should style my hair! I stood in front of the full length mirror, a comb and styling gel in my hands. I set them on the table nearby, while I just stood in front of the mirror, contemplating on what style. Currently, I had styled my hair in a 'emo' fashion, my left side bangs tucked behind my hair with the help of bobby pins criss-crossing. I took those off, messing up my hair so that they'll fall naturally around my face. I combed them gently, careful not to yank on some tangles, because they hurt a whole lot.

"│Ginji, you up?!│" I heard Will yell from the bottom of the stairs, I paused to yell back.

"│YEAH! Be down in five minutes!│" I yelled back. I turned back to the mirror, concentrating.

In the end, the five minutes that I promised Will was nearly half an hour and I ended up just giving up on styling my hair too much. I just parted my long as heck bangs at the left and swept a good portion of it to the right, and tucking the left side behind with the help of bobby pins again. But what made me take up a lot of time was the annoying as heck was this lock of hair that just kept on falling down in the middle. When It wouldn't let me style it, I gave up and simply let hang there. I must say, it didn't actually getting my vision. Huh.

"│And what happened to the… Five… Minutes…?│" Will then looked at me incredulously as I descended the stairs. I shrugged, my hair tickling the back of my neck. I usually kept it a little slicked back with gel, so I'm still getting used to my hair in its natural state.

"│What's with the hair? │" He asked, as he set down my plate on the table. I looked at it and my mouth watered. Who wouldn't resist pancakes drenched in maple syrup and hot choco? I sat down immediately,

"│If females cut their hair when they break up with their boyfriends; I style my hair to show I'm changed. Unoriginal, I know, but I could care less. │" I replied without missing a beat. I turned to my breakfast and wolfed it down, the sweetness filling my mouth. Damn, sweets are life.

"│Whatever you say…│" His voice trailed off as he went back to the kitchen, leaving me to enjoy my breakfast." I remembered the phone call from earlier, and I called out to the long hair man.

"│Hey Will. Who were you calling earlier? │" I asked in a loud voice, to make sure he hears me. There was silence, and I wondered if he even heard when he suddenly entered the dining room again, face serious. Crap. He sat down on the chair next to me, and looked at me evenly.

"│That was your mother.│" I think I stopped breathing for a moment. Why in the heavens would mother call? Never once did the woman cared for me.

"│She said the person who tried to kill you was already caught and sent behind bars. You're allowed to go back there now. │" He said. Wow… I think that's all I can say right now. My shoulders felt lighter after hearing that, and I felt somehow more relaxed. No longer do I have to keep looking over my shoulder 24/7.

"│That's… Good. │" I managed to say, setting down my fork for a moment and press my shaking hands against my legs. I can go back now, but… Do I really want to leave so suddenly right now? I mean, I'm already in the middle of the school year…. It'll be a waste to just stop.

"│No urgent orders for you to go back right, though. Do you want to stay? │" Will apparently sensed my turmoil, but I still frowned.

"│I don't know either. Can I think about it for a while? │" I said. Will ruffled my hair, and I didn't even bother fixing back.

"│Sure. But you'd better finish up your food now. You don't want to be late now, do you~│" Will trailed off as he strut his butt to the living room. I glanced at the clock and I nearly choked on my pancake.

"│CRAP! │" I wolfed down the remains of my delicious pancakes (noooo….) grabbed my bag from the couch and ran out to the garage, where Will was already waiting with his Jaguar. Damn, I can't wait till I'm freaking 18. I'm SO buying myself a Ferrari, a black one. I HATE red, blegh. Anyways, I climbed onto the passenger seat, throwing my bag to the backseat. Will scowled at me and I smirked, he hates it when people mess up his 'girl'.

"│I'm so not picking you up later if you keep that up. │" He growled, starting up the engine and driving out the garage. I grinned cheekily at him,

"│Naw, you love me too much. │" I said, simply getting an eye roll from him and I laughed at that. It's true though, and we both know it. Heh, I'm such a cheeky brat.

* * *

I had to keep myself from laughing/shuddering as I confronted all of those females I was in a 'relationship' with. Want to know my excuse? I told them I'm already engaged, and I'm leaving as soon as the year's over. They begged with me to stay longer with them, but I smiled at them coldly and told them to beat it. Imayoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-senpai saw the whole thing, looking amused and a little confused. We were currently hanging out in 'our' room; for once we're actually having lunch instead of playing chess.

"So…" Imayoshi-senpai drawled, his creepy smile already in place. I saw Hanamiya-senpai roll his eyes, and I had the urge to do the same.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He finished, bringing a tuna maki to his mouth and chewing slowly, his eyes (if they were open) filled with amusement. I shrugged, stirring my cup noodles.

"Got tired, I guess." I replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Hanamiya-senpai.

"Tired? Seems like you were enjoying breaking their hearts to me." He said. I paused. True, I enjoyed being a little sadistic for a while, but it was also true that I was getting tired of it. Not to mention I also promised Will that I'll stop.

"Cutie-kun looks like a girl, I noticed." Imayoshi-senpai said out of the blue, and I unintentionally froze, trying to keep myself calm and blow my cover. I was told that no one should know I'm female. I looked at Imayoshi-senpai, who for once, had a thoughtful expression. Putting my acting skills to use, I denied that.

"So having a long hair makes me a girl? Senpai, I'm deeply offended." I said with a smirk, trying to look like I was messing with them. I got nervous when the fox-faced senpai just 'hmmed' and continued to eat his lunch. I made eye contact with Hanamiya-senpai, and we shrugged, also finishing up our meals. I tried to keep my nervousness from showing, and I was greatly thankful when the bell finally rang. Geez, never before did I hurry like that.

"Yukimura-san, excuse me…" I turned to the one who called my name as soon as I entered the room, and found it was uh… Ah! Sasanabe, the tallest guy in our class. He's not on the basketball team though. He's on the volleyball team. I smiled politely at him, craning my head up to look at his face. He's freaking tall with 184 cm, and I'm freaking 163. Still a little taller than normal, no?

"Um… You see, we kind of found out you played in a volleyball competition before, so… The first years were wondering if you could like, give us pointers or something…" His voice trailed off, as he scratched the back his head and looked away. The guy, though tall and a little intimidating at first, was actually such a shy person. And he's nice, unlike SOME PEOPLE I know. I grinned at him,

"I'd be honored to! You have practice later, right?" I asked, and then I realized I had a problem. I had no freaking uniform. Sasanabe-kun smiled in relief, and smiled down at me.

"That's good to hear! Oh, do you have a uniform…?" Wow, I think he's freaking psychic. I laughed nervously,

"Er… No, actually… Do you have any spare uniforms?" I asked and he nodded. I fist-pumped, then cheered a little. At that time, our teacher came in, and we rushed to our seats. I grinned at Sasanabe, mouthing a 'meet me later', he nodded and turned to the front. Aw… Crap her voice's freaking… Ugh, I can't even describe it. It's worse than a very bad seiyuu.

"I forgot that we had a volleyball gym." I said, as we took a break from the drills we did on our own. Apparently, Sasanabe told his senpai and the coach about the plan of the first years, and we were allowed to use the other half of the court for practice. There was no basketball practice today, so that's why I'm here at the volleyball club helping out. To my surprise, they listen to what I was saying, even though I'm currently the shortest person here, and just a freaking first year. Wait... So are they.

"Um… The first thing that I noticed is that you guys lack balance a little. Sasanabe-san showed me a video of your games. You keep tripping and such." I said, pausing to look at their reactions. To my relief no one reacted violently, but a first year that I don't recognize raised his hand, I nodded to him to let him talk.

"So we should concentrate on footwork for now?" He asked. I paused, reviewing their game in my head. Hmm… I think that have something more to work on. Some keep stealing someone else's return.

"Yup, and also your coordination is a little lacking too. I noticed some of the players accidentally steal the return when it wasn't for them." I informed them. They nodded their heads and then they turned to me.

"Yukimura-san, can you play with us a little bit?" Ishizaki asked. I paused, glancing over the clock. Whoa, it's still early. I guess I got time to spare. I nodded,

"I'm a libero though," I informed them. They said that it was okay, and I was on Ishizaki's team, versus their strongest first year wing spiker, Tatsuhisa-san. Though I can play as spiker too, I'd rather play as libero, since I have very fast reaction time and what my friends back in England call 'Hidden Time'. Cheesy name, if you ask me. We engaged in a practice match, not really caring about points but rather focusing on their coordination and over teamwork. They would ask me questions at times, or even ask for criticism, so I obliged them, since I was given the chance to play volleyball. I kind of missed volleyball, but basketball would outweigh it in my heart anytime. I just play volleyball when as a leisure game, unlike basketball, which I am VERY serious about.

"Okay, that's enough!" Their team captain yelled, telling the other members to gather around. By that time we had already showered and changed into our uniforms. Of course, I was in a different room, saying that I have a really nasty scar that they wouldn't want to see. Thank goodness they bought it. I was surprised when he waved me forward, and Sasanabe nudged me forward with a smile. I did so hesitantly, and he patted me on the shoulder as he turned back to his teammates.

"You guys, pretty sure you know the girly-beauty Edasawa-kun, yeah?" Girly-beauty…? … I tried not to react much to that, but Ishizaki saw the slight twitch my eye made and laughed under his breath. I glared at him as their captain continued when the other members nodded their confirmation.

"Good, you brats better thank him later. He's not part of the volleyball club but he's very kind to help us out!" He said. I looked at him, feeling a little bit weird about this whole thing. It isn't a big deal really; some people help out at different clubs at the same time. I jerked in surprise when the first years suddenly yelled a 'thank you very much!' then bowed. I hastily returned the gesture, replying with a polite 'you're welcome'. We were then dismissed after that, and I waved goodbye to Sasanabe and Ishizaki as I made my way to the south gate since it was nearer.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" I heard someone growl as I neared the gate. Alarmed, I rush towards the source of the voice, which then I realized as Hanamiya-senpai's. I rounded the corner then I froze, as the image in front of me burned itself into my mind. My head throbbed in pain, as my eyes involuntarily focused on the trickle of color that came from the person's forehead. I suddenly felt light headed, and my stomach threatened to spill itself out as I registered what it is.

"Yukimura, what are you doi…" I think I heard someone scream, I don't know anymore. Everything seems to be so slow… I fought the urge to vomit as the _blood _didn't disappear. My cheeks were suddenly warm and wet. That's strange; I don't remember washing my face again. I became less and less aware of what was happening around me. All I saw was red, before I felt something warm and firm wrap around my shoulders. I looked down, and just fainted from the pain in my head.

* * *

"..ji?" I groaned. What…? Ugh, my head hurt so freaking much. I tried to open my eyes, getting pissed when it refused, and so did the other parts of my body. My hearing was a bit muddy too, and it took me a while to finally hear things properly _and_ moved my damned body.

"Ginji?" I finally opened my eyes when someone called my name. I frowned when the images were blurry, and I tried to talk.

"What happened…?" I managed to mumble. My mind was a little bit painful, and I was surprised when I felt very tired.

"Your senior found you faint at the south gate." My brows furrowed when I recognized the voice, I tried to get up but was pushed down gently. My vision had finally cleared somewhat, and I was shocked when I saw Will's face close by. I was confused instead of tired now.

"Will? What are you-"

"Shh, shh. Don't talk much now, just rest. I'll drive us home if you do, okay? It'll be better if you sleep." He said. I reluctantly agreed, relaxing back down on the bed. I turned my head to the side, and was shocked when Imayoshi-senpai was standing there, his eyes open and lips set into a slight frown.

"Imayoshi-senpai…?" Will turned to him as my voice trailed off, face unreadable.

"He was the one that took you here to there infirmary and called me through your phone. You're lucky you got such a caring senpai." I was confused. Why did I faint? I tried to remember it but my head would just hurt a lot. I smiled at Imayoshi-senpai sincerely, which is a first.

"Thank you, senpai." I said. The serious look was suddenly gone, and his usual smile was back. The sudden change scared me a little, and a little suspicious about the fox-face man.

"Aw, no need for that! Just doing my job. Well, I should be going now. Winchester-san, it was an honor to meet you. Well, Yukimura-kun you better take care now~" I watched his back silently as he left, before turning back to Will. He was frowning a little.

"I'm tired…" I mumbled. He said nothing, only picking up my bag and slinging it over his shoulder, and then he proceeded to pick me up bridal-style. I was pretty light, so it was piece of cake for him. As I relished in the comfort of Will's presence, I was slowly lulled back to sleep, the last thing I saw was the worried face of the school nurse as we passed her by.

"│Ginji… It… Might be better if we go back to England now.│" Will said out of the blue as we ate our dinner, since when I woke up just a while ago, I was pretty much hungry. I looked up at him slowly, his face unreadable. I would've bet my poker face was on par with him, but now was not the time. I looked back down at my food.

"│Okay…│" I said, lacking emotion whatsoever. I heard him sigh, then the sound of silverware being set down on ceramic platter.

"│If you want, you can say goodbye to your friends there.│" He said. Well, Hanamiya-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai aren't actually 'friends' but… It'll be rude if I just suddenly disappeared without at least saying anything. There's something I'm concerned about, though…

"│What about my schooling?│" I asked, brows furrowed. Will just looked at me calmly. Which me he had anticipated this.

"│Already been taken care of. You'll take online classes, since the schools supports that kind of program.│" He answered. I chewed on my lip for a moment, before nodding. I think I'll also go say goodbye to my senpai tomorrow. After our little conversation, I trudged back up the stairs to my room, where I flopped down on the mattress and promptly fell asleep, and exhaustion taking over.

* * *

I was a little bit nervous as I walked to 'our' usual place, wringing my wrist in an attempt to calm myself down. It was not effective. I slid the door open after knocking twice, and like I expected, the two older males were already there, their expressions rather bewildered. Hanamiya- senpai was the first one to notice me, and he spoke first before the other senpai could.

"What are you up to now, Yukimura? If I'm hearing a preaching about yesterday, beat it." He growled. I simply looked at him in the eye, my expression the most deadpan I could manage. His irritation faltered by a little bit. It was my turn to speak now.

"I just came here to say goodbye to you guys. I'm going back to England." I said, being direct to the point. Shock was clear on their faces, which surprised me. I was half-expecting them to be glad with me leaving for good.

"Why? Is it about yesterday?" Imayoshi-senpai questioned, eyebrows creased. I shook my head, never once breaking eye contact with any of them.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was simply called back by Mother. And I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon. I don't think I might return at all." I said. Silence fell upon us, until Imayoshi-senpai opened his eyes and looked at me.

"So it's also isn't about you hiding your gender?" I froze at those words. How…? The question seemed to be obvious in my face, as the older male pushed up his glasses, and a knowing look in his eyes.

"I had my suspicions for a while now, truthfully. Yesterday's incident was all the proof I needed. One could only hide so much, after all." He stated. I gulped nervously, my palms beginning to sweat. I opened my mouth to spoke, but Imayoshi-senpai raised his hand.

"Don't worry about us selling you out. Your secret is only known in this room." He said. What? Wouldn't… Wouldn't using that information as blackmail better?

"…Why?" I managed. Imayoshi-senpai smirked,

"Well, honestly, we've never had this much fun with anyone else before. Actually, I see you as one of us. Call this, ah, brotherhood. For the lack of a better word. Or is it sisterhood? Well, whatever, I guess." He said with his trademark smile. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why am I in this 'brotherhood'?" I asked. I had absolutely no clue what they meant. Hanamiya-senpai snorted.

"Didn't you hear what they call us? We're the infamous 'Sannin no Akuma' of the school, you know." He said, rolling his eyes at my obliviousness. I just frowned, looking away. I didn't plan my goodbye to turn out like this. Imayoshi-senpai suddenly snapped his fingers,

"I almost forgot! You never really told us your real name, Cutie-kun." He said. My eyes went wide, and I think he knows the question in my head.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Was all he said. True, he was like a psychic when it comes to reading people. I bit on my bottom lip lightly, before deciding to hell with it.

"Edasawa. Edasawa Ginji's my name." I said. They smirked at me, and for once, I returned it.

* * *

"So… That's basically it. Mother had requested that my file to be hidden for protection purposes." I said, trying my best to ignore the heavy pounding on the inside of my head. Araki-sensei leaned on her forearms on the desk, looking at me with a serious expression.

"So, did you keep any contact with Hanamiya-kun and Imayoshi-kun?" She asked. I scratched my cheek, shaking my head no.

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to keep any personal contacts by my Mother. So I wasn't able to tell them that I'm back here in Japan." I said. She nodded, leaning back against her chair.

"I see. Well, since you have been so kind to tell me your story, would you like some information one them?" She offered with a hint of a smile on her lips. I nodded vigorously, grinning. Hey, truth be told, I sorta miss them. Even though they're total bastards. They were my senpai, after all.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-Hmm… There's ****_ALWAYS _****error in each chapter. Hn, anyways, I'm done.**


	8. Chapter 7 - I'm Back!

**Edited.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © Nee-chan**

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

After the talk with Araki, Edasawa had gone home alone, telling the starters she won't be able to hang out with them for the day. The silverette was deep in thought as she left, especially about the new information her sensei had shared with her. Her former senpai, Hanamiya and Imayoshi, had gone to Kirisaki Dai Ichi and Touou respectively. Apparently, there are five members of Kiseki no Sedai, seven if you include the mysterious Phantom Sixth Man and their genius manager. Touou had gotten one of the Kiseki, Aomine Daiki to be exact.

"So, I've met two of the seven... Nii-san is with Shuutoku, and Atsushi is with us in Yousen..." The silverette muttered, unlocking her apartment door and leaving her bag on the couch. Without even stopping to change clothes, she immediately opened her laptop, intent on knowing more about the topic. She pulled up a browser and typed 'Kiseki no Sedai' into the search bar, drumming her fingers against the top of her desk. She was surprised with the amount of search returns listed. A Wikipedia page, interviews, fanclubs, etc. They even have fan-Tumblr pages that were pretty entertaining. Edasawa clicked on the Wikipedia link.

"Kiseki no Sedai is a group of junior high schoolers with outstanding skills and abilities in basketball. They attended Teikou Middle School, winning three national championships in a row..." Edasawa leaned on her clasped hands as she reread the sentence that confirmed Fukui's statement earlier. She leaned back from her chair, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. She turned her attention back to the screen, clicking on the list of the Kiseki no Sedai. There were pictures accompanying their names, and Edasawa's eyebrows rose up as she noticed something amusing. She may be colorblind, but she used to be able to see colors.

"So their names have colors? I wouldn't be surprised if they have a 'niji' for a senpai or something." She chuckled to herself, before suddenly freezing. As she read his name, her head throbbed painfully at the sight of crimson hair, memories she'd rather forget fighting to resurface and torment her once again. The crimson hair belongs to no other than the Akashi Seijuurou, the Captain of the Kiseki. Even in the picture, Edasawa felt the overwhelming presence, and out of slight terror, hastily closed the browser. The silverette touched her neck when it suddenly felt cold, laughing nervously when she realized she was sweating cold sweat. She stood up and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water to calm herself. Edasawa winced when her head throbbed in pain again, reminding of her fear and the memories. Her silver eyes slid to the clock, telling her it was still early evening. It took her a little while to calm her erratic breathing, and when she did, she downed her drink in one go. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello?" Edasawa winced when her voice suddenly sounded a little hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello?" She said in a clearer voice this time. There was shuffling on the other end of the line, and the silverette's eyes widened upon hearing the voice.

"Oh, 'sup Ginji!" It was Fukui. Edasawa wasn't expecting a call from anyone, so she was slightly surprised.

"Kensuke-senpai! Why the sudden call?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, nothing really. I'm just bored over here 'cause everyone else is busy with their own stuff. What are you doing now?" He asked. Edasawa was flattered that her senpai called her, even if it was just out of boredom.

"Nothing actually. Well, okay I'm lying. I'm thinking about some things only known to me, me, and me." Edasawa replied smoothly, smiling when she heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Thank god someone can still pity the poor me and give me a laugh." Fukui said in a light voice, and Edasawa smiled.

"So, what can your kouhai do for entertainment?" Edasawa said with a laugh, trying to remember if she had anything planned the coming week end. A humming sounded from the other end of the line, calming back Edasawa's wandering brain.

"Eh, I don't really know. Maybe hang with me and Liu this weekend?" He suggested. Edasawa had to admit, she didn't really had time to spend quality time with her other senpai. But she still wasn't sure if she was exactly clear for the week end.

"Eh, I really can't confirm anything right now. I'll ask Araki-sensei tomorrow if I'm needed for extra stuff. Sorry about that," Edasawa said in an apologetic tone, and heard a swishing sound on the other end, and the image of Fukui waving his hand in an dismissive manner appeared in her head.

"Nah, don't be. I was kinda expecting that, with us being on a busy club, so no need to worry. By the way, if you are clear this weekend, Liu and I know this cafe that got awesome choco shakes." Edasawa's mouth immediately watered at the prospect of the sweet drink, and she realized how parched her throat was when she swallowed reflexively. It was quite known in the club that the silverette was a sweets junkie, though not as bad as Murasakibara.

"Okay… I'll tell you as soon as possible if I can go." Edasawa replied. Fukui laughed,

"Once choco shakes are mentioned, you start losing your crap over it. Makes me think that you're related to Atsushi instead of Midorima." Edasawa snorted indignantly,

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm related to Midorima. I do wear glasses when studying for long periods of time, thank you." She said. She laughed with Fukui this time, lasting a full minute. Fukui had to end the call after five minutes of more chatting, saying he still a have a couple more homework to finish up. Edasawa was smiling after the chat with her senpai, having already forgotten about a certain red-haired person. She got a cup ramen from the food pantry, calling it her dinner as she went to watch anime instead of research more about the Kiseki. She still had a week more before they're off to Tokyo for the Inter-High prelims, after all.

* * *

In the end, Edasawa barely slept at all last night, her brain forcing her to get up and study the Kiseki. She made a point to avoid their red-haired captain, telling herself she'll deal with it later. As of now it was basketball practice, the first stringers currently taking a break from the more brutal practice. They obviously noticed the silver-haired manager spacing out a lot; they even though she was actually asleep with her eyes open. Fukui sat down next to her, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even react. He made eye contact with Liu Wei, who understood Fukui's intention and sat down on the other side of Edasawa. They pinched her cheeks hard at the same time, eliciting a yell from the silverette.

"What the—SENPAI THAT FREAKING HURT!" She yelled at them, glaring. They only laughed at her, making her pout like a child. Araki merely looked at them before clapping her hands twice, calling her players' attention. They did, and she paused before making her announcements.

"Inter-High is just around the corner now, and you guys know why we're training extra this time, right?" She started, a loud 'yes' came from the players, and she noticed the faint confusion on Edasawa's face.

"Good, with that, I decided that we'll be leaving for Tokyo this Sunday instead of Friday next week. I already booked a gym there for us to use, and it'll give our scouts the time study more on our opponents, you get me?" Edasawa visibly became ecstatic at the mention of going to Tokyo, obviously excited to see her brother again.

"And for the next announcement; Himuro, if you would." Araki stepped aside as the said Shooting Guard came forward, and he was given confused and surprised looks by his teammates. Murasakibara, especially.

"Well, I just want to say that I'll be gone for a whole month. I won't be playing in Inter-High because of that, I'll participate in Winter Cup though. I'm pretty confident that our team will do well even without me." He said after taking a deep breath, smiling at his teammates to assure them. The reaction was instantaneous, since Edasawa was there.

"MAMA-MURO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" She cried, tackling Himuro and hugging his waist. Himuro laughed, trying to pry her arms off. He was starting to get irked when the younger silverette wouldn't let go.

"Ginji, geez, it'll be just a month. I'll just go there to train with my old teacher, that's all." He explained in a soothing voice, like talking to a child. Which is exactly the case right now. Edasawa shook her head, squeezing a little too hard for comfort.

"I don't want Mama-Muro to leave." She said, pouting. Okamura crossed his arms,

"Why can't your teacher come here to Akita? That way you won't be missing any classes." He pointed out. Himuro smiled at his captain.

"My teacher lives in America." He said. This earned a lot of surprised looks from their teammates. Edasawa looked unaffected, though. But maybe she just didn't show any outward reaction.

"You mean you will go there?" Fukui said incredulously, planting his hands on his hips. Araki looked at him.

"Yes, and that's already been taken care of. We have a branch school in the US, in Miami to be exact. Himuro doesn't live there, but his teacher will be able to get in contact with him. This was already approved by the board, so we won't have any problems." She explained. Edasawa finally let go of Himuro, a rather serious look on her face.

"Well, I think it'll be better for us if Tatsuya-senpai won't participate in Inter-High." She stated, looking at their Coach. Incredulous or confused looks were sent her way, so she decided to explain what was on her mind.

"I was looking up Kiseki no Sedai all night yesterday…" The players resisted the urge to say 'your eye bags say it all' to her face, as she continued on talking.

"Atsushi, you remember Momoi-san, yeah?" Murasakibara knew once when Edasawa calls him by his proper full name, she was in a very serious mode. So he nodded,

"What about Sacchin?" He asked. Edasawa grinned a little too creepy for their comfort, and she continued.

"I found out the she's wasn't the manager of the Kiseki no Sedai for nothing, but rather her genius at data gathering, calculations and most of all; her perfect predictions. There's a flaw to her ability though, she has to study a player for a good time before getting a hands down on their info. Since Atsushi and Momoi-san were previously on the same team, I wouldn't really be surprised if she has Atsushi's info. But…" Her eyes gleamed dangerously as they focused on Himuro, who was looking at her with his default poker face.

"If we hide Tatsuya-senpai this Inter-High, we'll have the advantage this Winter Cup. Yousen's ace isn't Atsushi, but rather Atsushi and Tatsuya-senpai." She finished, obviously pleased with herself. Her teammates were awestruck as well; Araki was unable to deny that too. Her IQ wasn't just numbers, apparently.

"As expected from the Silver Princess of Yousen!" Fukui laughed, the others joining in. They stopped dead when they heard the cracking of knuckles, and when they turned to the silverette, a murderous aura was coming from her. She smiled sweetly at them.

"What was that, Ken-su-ke?" Said Point Guard was sweating bullets now, laughing nervously as he shook his head vigorously. Edasawa's smile grew even more, and Araki rolled her eyes at their antics and clapped her hands. They snapped to attention,

"Okay, that would be all for today. Dismissed!" She said. The starters and Edasawa immediately went to get their bags, the silverette cheering 'ice cream!' over and over again. She said they should have ice cream before Himuro leave for America, which they found out his flight was tomorrow in the morning. Edasawa, who felt overly generous at the moment, decided she was the one that would treat them to the frozen treats, and Murasakibara was overjoyed. Their night was filled with familiar banter, and before they knew it, they had to go their separate ways to prepare for the next day.

* * *

The silverette manager was obviously restless the following day, the day when Himuro had gone to America. They decided to leave her be, since the silverette snapped at them to go back to their training. Grouchy might be the best word for her at the moment. The only ones safe from her moody self were the remaining starters and Araki. Edasawa momentarily forgot her grouchiness when Fukui treated her to milkshake from their cafeteria, before reminding her about their hang-out this weekend, if Edasawa was free. When that was mentioned, the silverette immediately went to their coach, asking if she needed any assistance this weekend. The older woman paused for a minute before announcing that they can have Friday and Saturday off to prepare for their trip. The club broke out into cheers, which annoyed Araki for their noisiness, and they were sent to do several more sets of shuttle runs. Edasawa was laughing at their misery.

The next day, Friday, Edasawa decided to go to the library with Murasakibara, saying that it'll be better if they get their homework done as soon as possible. The giant agreed but only in exchange of treats. Edasawa readily handed him four boxes of Pocky. Never did Edasawa saw Murasakibara finish his assignment all by himself and at such a quick time, almost all of his answers were correct, too. She made a mental note to always bring sweets to get the giant to take care of his academics.

Saturday came quickly, and Edasawa met up with Liu Wei and Fukui at the front of the boy's dorm, dressed in their summer clothes. That meant a simple sleeveless hoodie for Edasawa, loose cargo shorts and gladiator sandals. Fukui wore white polo shirt, denim Bermuda shorts and a casual pair of sneakers. Liu Wei was also wearing a polo shirt, but wore cargo shorts and flip-flops instead of Bermuda shorts and sneakers.

The trio decided to go to the mall to chill; the two males pulling Edasawa around since the younger female hadn't quite memorized the locations yet. Her busy schedule as basketball club manager gave her little time to go out and enjoy. They were shocked when they ran into Murasakibara as they passed the candy shop, the giant carrying two bags filled with assorted treats. The group decided to go play at the arcade after that, Edasawa managing to convince Murasakibara to go with them with the promise of special treats that can be won at the arcade. Fukui challenged Edasawa to a few rounds of Tekken, and he realized his mistake. The silverette had memorized the tricks for almost every character that can be chosen. They had the most fun with the Hammer King, being able to get Murasakibara to join them. Easily, he got the highest point, but to their shock, Edasawa was second. They found out she cheated with Hidden Time, and Fukui proceeded to get her in a headlock and grind his fist into her head until she said give.

By the end of their mall tripping, they had lots of fun, Murasakibara's opinion was questionable since he only ate his sweets, but they didn't care, they had too much fun. They parted ways when they reached the boy's dorm, the silverette bidding them good night which the boys returned. All of them retired to their rooms early, to prepare for the next day. They had already taken care of their baggage, so the only thing they had to worry about was getting sleep.

* * *

"I miss Tatsuya-senpai." Edasawa grumbled, flinging herself on a bus seat at the far right of the back row and stared out the window in a bored manner. They were now on their way to Tokyo, taking the school service prepared for them to save transport costs. The whole Yousen team used two large buses, each vehicle assigned to a string. Araki was up front near the driver, and the starters immediately called dibs on the back seats. Fukui sat down next to Edasawa, followed by Okamura, then Liu Wei and lastly Murasakibara. It was quite amusing when they unintentionally arranged themselves by height.

"He did say he'll be back, so don't worry so much. Besides you'll be meeting with your brother, right?" Fukui said, his earphones plugged firmly in his ears. Edasawa nodded, sighed and then put on her own headphones, settling to rest for the loooooong drive to Tokyo.

Edasawa was startled awake when the bus suddenly stopped, throwing some of the unfortunate sleeping players against the seats in front of them.

"What the fu…." She grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she scowled at the back of the driver's head. She turned to the other starters, who looked like they were perfectly fine even with the sudden stop. Edasawa poked Fukui in the ribs, who opened his eyes slowly then yawned, stretching his stiff body.

"We're here?" He asked sleepily, looking at Edasawa. She looked outside the window, trying to tell if they reached their destination. The place was unfamiliar to her.

"Nope. Pit stop, I think. Wanna go buy something?" She asked. The other starters were roused awake, and heard her question. Liu Wei wanted to take a bathroom break then buy some drinks, and Murasakibara wanted some chips. Edasawa went out with them, leaving their seats with Okamura and Fukui who didn't want anything. The trio that left the bus immediately took care of their business quickly, since they had to stick to a schedule. They were back soon enough, and Fukui jokingly greeted them with a sarcastic 'took you long enough'. Edasawa decided to be childish and stuck her tongue out at him.

"How many hours more?" Edasawa whined after a moment of staring out a window. She had her phone to check the time herself, but apparently, she was too lazy to do that. Fukui held out his wrist to the squirming girl, who stared intently at the wrist watch. She sighed in relief when there was only two and a half more hours of travel. Sitting for several hours straight on your butt isn't a good way of relaxing. The sky outside was starting to turn orange, not that Edasawa could really tell, but she didn't care much. She was trying to keep calm, but she was just too excited that most of the starters sent her warning looks that told her to calm the eff down. She just grinned at them then turned back to the window, humming the tune of the song she was currently listening to.

* * *

"TOKYO, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" This earned Edasawa a whack on the head by Araki, who had brought her shinai with her. The silverette massaged the sore spot, but nonetheless kept on grinning. They had finally arrived at the hotel they booked for their entire stay for the Inter-High. Being a participating school, they were given discounts, so they didn't have to worry much on expenses. While Araki claimed the room keys at the front desk, a lot of people kept staring at the whole team of Yousen High, especially the two-meter trio. When the keys were finally handed out, Edasawa found out she would be in the same room as Araki, since both of them were female. The assistant coach was male, but strangely enough, he was once again absent. Liu Wei and Fukui were in one room with two other, and Murasakibara and Okamura were each in different rooms, also sharing it with other members. The rooms themselves were fairly large, so the boys didn't have much complaint. Edasawa, who was overflowing with excitement earlier, fell asleep as soon as she flopped down on the bed near the window. Araki merely shook her head, proceeding to arrange her stuff. It took her a while to get everything arrange, and when she looked at her watch, it was already dinnertime.

"Edasawa, get up, we're eating at the restaurant downstairs." The older woman said, looking at the girl the lay unmoving on the bed. Edasawa didn't reply, her chest rising and falling at an even rhythm. Araki grumbled under her breath, walking over to the silverette and shaking her to wake.

"Come on, get up." The coach was about to shake the girl some more, but she took a step back when silver eyes snapped open and a guttural growl came from her throat. Araki thought the silverette was awake, but when Edasawa's eyes slid close and turned to curl up on her side, it told her the opposite. The older woman sighed and gave up, deciding to just leave Edasawa some cup ramen if she would ever wake up. She called the members, some going while others passed, saying that they had already eaten their dinner. The starters wondered where the silverette was and Araki gestured toward their room with her hand.

"Already asleep. Don't disturb her; I'll just bring her ramen later. What ramen does she like?" She asked, looking at the starters.

"Pork ramen." Was their instantaneous reply. Araki sighed a little, before taking them to where they'll be eating.

* * *

Edasawa's eyes slid open, her brows furrowing in confusion when darkness was everywhere. It took her a minute to realize they were in the hotel in Tokyo, and she had accidentally fallen asleep when she lied down on the bed. She sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Her stomach rumbled lightly, alerting Edasawa to her hunger. She patted her pockets for her phone, and she quickly fished it out upon finding it, using it as a make-shift flashlight. An object on the nightstand beside her bed caught her eye, and upon closer inspection, she rejoiced silently when it was cup ramen. She grinned over at her coach's sleeping form, silently thanking her. As quietly as possible, Edasawa prepared herself her cup ramen, checking the time on her phone.

"What the… 1 AM?" She muttered under her breath, getting up slowly without tripping over anything. She silently made her way to where she had placed her bags, getting her laptop out and turning it on. She threw the thinnest layer of the comforter over her, so as to dim the light coming from her laptop screen. She grinned when she was able to access the hotel's free WiFi connection, and she plugged in her headphones to divert all of the sounds directly to her ears.

"Hmm… To study or…?" Edasawa bit her lip nervously when she remembered that the only Kiseki she hadn't researched about is their captain. The silverette was scared even just because of his picture, so she was hesitating in studying herself or just ask around. She considered asking her brother, but then decided not to. Midorima was busy enough with his practice, the silverette didn't want to disrupt his concentration for a matter she should resolve herself.

"But, how do I… Oh!" Edasawa just had a rather stupid idea that popped into her head. She crawled to her bag, digging around for her shades, and when she found it, she quickly put it on and turned to the screen. She grinned triumphantly. Her vision with the shades on was dimmer, but it should filter out the red color just fine. Edasawa could just pretend there isn't anything red on the screen.

"I am such a genius." She whispered to herself, as she quickly typed in 'Akashi Seijuurou' in the search box of her browser. Edasawa smiled in relief when all she could see was black and white and various shades of gray. Out of all the Kiseki, Akashi was the one who had the most information, and Edasawa was surprised when she found out that the Kiseki captain was currently attending Rakuzan High in Kyoto, her mother's hometown. As Edasawa continued to absorb all the information and eat her ramen, which had already finished cooking, two words caught her eye. She scrolled the window back up, raising single eye brow in question.

"Uncrowned… Kings? Who the heck are those?" She clicked on the link, removing her glasses since she was pretty sure they wouldn't be as colorful as the Kiseki no Skittles. Silver eyes widened in wonder as she read about the Kings.

"2nd year students that have been overshadowed by the Kiseki no Sedai. They may have been considered geniuses if they were born in a different era… Whoa, they're pfft. They're the fucking parts of the tree!" Edasawa laughed silently, as she saw their names. But when she reached a certain name she did a double take. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Hanamiya-senpai?!" She scrolled down to where their names and pictures were, and indeed her old senpai was there. Edasawa bit on her hand to keep her from laughing, as she looked at Hanamiya on the picture. 'His fucking eyebrows are the same!" She thought to herself, laughing even more, but without sounds. She looked retard laughing that way.

"He changed a bit, huh…" She said under her breath, taking a look at his other pictures. His messy haired only grew an inch or less, his eyes sharper and the roundness of his face was gone. 'His smirk got bigger though.' Edasawa thought. She clicked on the link to his information.

"Edasawa…?" The silverette nearly jumped out of her skin when Araki suddenly called to her, bleary eyes narrowed. Edasawa smiled at her nervously.

"Sensei?" She asked innocently. The woman looked at the time on her phone, before setting the item down on the nightstand.

"What time did you wake?" She asked. Edasawa blinked.

"1 AM." She replied. Araki looked at her alarmed, propping up on her elbows.

"You were already awake for 3 hours?!" She hissed in an alarmed manner. Edasawa's eyes widened, as she scrambled to get her phone. 4:28. Edasawa looked at her phone blankly, then turned to her coach, laughing sheepishly. The woman rolled her eyes in the dark, before lying back down.

"You better fix your sleeping habits." She said. Edasawa nodded as she turned to her laptop, bookmarking the webpage so she could check it out later. She turned it off, stretching. She just noticed how her butt hurt from sitting for a long time. She popped her back twice, smiling in satisfaction as it popped audibly. Edasawa turned to Araki, who decided she was now awake and was starting to fix her bed.

"Sensei, can I go somewhere later? I think I should say hello to my brother and my senpai." She asked, also fixing her bed. Araki looked at her once before nodding her consent. Edasawa grinned in excitement,

"Thank you, Sensei!" She said.

'I wonder how's that bastard doing?' The silverette thought, a smile that could make Imayoshi proud spreading on her face.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-Eh… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Who saw Chapter 270? I didn't know that (*toot*) is capable of (*toot*)… I'm pretty much having feels now, and for some reason, I love AoKaga even more. Don't ask.**

**Pretty much done on this one.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Old Friend

**Hmm… I should try making chapter covers… Since I still have enough sugar left for that. Or not… What do you (those who read this… eh) think? I should make a deviantart… I can't redraw it on Photoshop though. So I'm stuck with traditional media… Eh. Whatever, on with the story. Hey, anyone knows what this means? **** Без вести? I kinda like it. :D**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

"Hey, why did you sleep so early last night?" That was the first thing Fukui said to the silverette as she entered their room. She laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, I dunno. Got tired, I think. Hey, what's showing?" She said, as she walked over to the couch where some of the members gathered, watching T.V.

"Just having some movie marathons. Araki-kantoku allowed us to rest today." Fukui replied. Edasawa sat down next to him, watching the screen with this disinterest. They were watching Captain America, the first part. The silverette had watched the movie more times that the fingers on her right hand, and she had her manager back in England to blame.

"Senpai, I'll be leaving for a while. I might get back late afternoon or early evening." Edasawa said lowly, leaning close to Fukui so only he can hear. He gave her a confused look,

"I'm meeting up with my brother and my senpai in middle school." Edasawa replied. This surprised Fukui, he wasn't aware about Edasawa's 1st year in middle school.

"I thought you were a transferee?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the other members. Edasawa smiled and winked.

"I am. I'll tell you guys later. I'll be going now." She said, getting up and leaving silently. Liu Wei, who saw the exchange between Edasawa and his shorter senpai, made eye contact with Fukui. The shorter male only shrugged and frowned at the door.

* * *

Edasawa decided to pay her senpai a little visit first, before telling her brother to meet up after their practice. The silverette hailed a cab, telling her destination to the driver as she paid. The drive was relaxing enough, as Edasawa kept her headphones secure over her ears as she watched the black-and-white scenery pass by.

"I wonder how he'll react." She snickered to herself, picturing her _dear_ senpai in her head making a ridiculous surprised face. When the cab stopped in front of the gates of the school she was headed to, Edasawa smirked,

"Touou Gakuen. I'm back, Imayoshi-senpai." She said to herself, entering the school gates.

Looking for the basketball gym took longer than Edasawa thought. Touou, though its compound is smaller compared to Yousen, was still large enough for someone to get lost. Edasawa asked some students who were kind enough to give her instructions, and to the silverette's relief, she finally reached the gym. She walked towards the gym doors quietly, watching the Touou players practice for the upcoming Inter-High. Edasawa's eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't spot the Kiseki ace, only the manager, who looked ticked off.

"U-um… Can I help you, nee-san?" Edasawa turned in surprise, seeing a light haired boy who looked nervous as heck. He was sweating profusely, from practicing, and Edasawa could easily tell through his stats that he was no ordinary player, despite his meek looks.

"Hello. Um… may I ask, are you a first year…?" Edasawa asked politely, smiling at the slightly shorter boy. He nodded timidly, wide eyes a little nervous.

"Ah, I see. No need to calm me 'nee-san', I'm first year too!" She exclaimed with a grin. The boy, upon hearing that Edasawa was also a first year, started spouting 'I'm sorry' in a rapid pace. Edasawa panicked, trying to calm down the terrified teen in front of her. The commotion caused some of the members to look at them, and their pink-haired manager decided to step in to stop her teammate and help the visitor, who was still panicking when her assurances only made the boy in front of her apologize more. Edasawa, upon seeing the approaching female, involuntarily stiffened, her fear of women taking over. The shorter female smiled up at Edasawa.

"Hello! Can we help you?" She asked politely, as she motioned for the apologetic boy to go back inside and continue his practice. The silverette forced herself to get a hold of her fear, trying to respond politely at the Kiseki manager.

"U-um… Yes, a-actually. Is Ima-"

"Edasawa-kun? Is that you?" Edasawa froze for a moment at the voice, and then she whirled around too fast, getting a little whiplash for her own actions. There, in front of her, was her former senpai, Imayoshi. His hair was longer and messier; his body a little more muscular than the last time Edasawa had seen him. He had grown considerably taller, too. His eyes were wide open, as he tried to confirm if the silver-haired person in front of him was indeed his cross-dressing kouhai three years ago. Edasawa smirked at the taller male, the female behind her forgotten.

"It's been a while, senpai." She said casually. This earned alarmed looks from the Touou players. Never once did their captain mention about a female kouhai once. Imayoshi recovered from his shock after that, laughing out loud as he walked over to the silverette. He slung his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair, which surprised Edasawa a little. She wasn't expecting the action from her senpai at all.

"Ahaha! Who would've thought you'll come back here after… What? 3 years?" He said, releasing the silverette and ignoring his teammates for the moment. Edasawa gave him a crooked smile, something unrecognizable to Imayoshi flashed in her eyes for a moment, before disappearing.

"I wasn't planning to, actually. And yeah, it's been 3 years. You changed a little, from what I can see." Edasawa stated, stepping back and looking at Imayoshi up and down, as if appraising him. The older male laughed some more, ruffling her hair again before turning to his teammates.

"Well? Go back to practice now, you guys." He declared, shooing them away as he stepped through the doors, the silverette behind him. Imayoshi turned to his former kouhai, his eyes narrowing until it looked like he was squinting.

"You changed a lot, by the way." He stated. Edasawa raised an eyebrow at that.

"Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Imayoshi laughed once again. His kouhai still never failed to amuse him.

"Take it however you want. So, what brings you here to Touou? Another late enrolment?" The older male joked, getting a ball from the rack and began to toy with it. Edasawa shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I enrolled in Yousen a month ago, actually. I couldn't in contact because Mother made sure that I'll have no personal contact with anyone whatsoever. I only found out about you and him a few days ago." Edasawa explained, watching the Touou players. It was obvious that their players are in no way weak.

"Oh~? You're in Yousen? That's nice. Then you're here for the Inter-High then. And have you visited the idiot brat?" Imayoshi asked. Edasawa shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't. And you do remember I'm the idiot brat, right? You call him bastard brat, if I remember." Edasawa took a thinking pose, and Imayoshi laughed.

"Gomen, gomen~ It's just been a while, you know~? Oh yeah… If you're in Yousen, you must have met-"

Murasakibara of Kiseki no Sedai? Yeah I did. He's quite a handful, but I don't mind it much. Oh yeah, where's your ace?" At the mention of their ace Imayoshi sighed and made a face, shoulders sagging a little.

"You guys are lucky you got the candy-addict. We got the lazy _and_ arrogant one. He always skips practice. But if he scores in our games, then I won't be complaining… Much." Edasawa patted her senpai's shoulder in a comforting manner. She then checked her phone, she exhaled softly.

"Well, I should be going now. I still have someone to meet." She said, patting Imayoshi again, but this time in farewell. She left silently, not noticing the stares of the other Touou players. As soon as the tall silverette had left the gym, Momoi immediately jumped on Imayoshi with the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Imayoshi-san, who was that girl?" She asked, her pink eyes still wide since seeing the girl's stats. It was quite higher than a normal player's. Imayoshi grinned at her, his eyes opened by a fraction.

"Oh, Edasawa-kun? She attended the same middle as Hanamiya-kun and I did. Interesting, isn't she?" He said, his voice holding an amused tone. Momoi, if it was possible, her eyes widened more. She wasn't expecting that one.

"I have to say, she's quite the hottie." One of the other players said, getting nudges from his friends. Imayoshi 'tsked' at him repeatedly, sounding like he was pitying him. The others looked at their captain, whose trademark smile was now back.

"The 'hottie' you're talking about, is a very dangerous one. If I were you, I'll steer clear of her if you can't handle a feral creature." Momoi looked at her captain strangely. First he was acting all 'buddy-buddy' with the silverette, now he was comparing said silverette to a feral creature. Just who was that girl? They thought.

"Ah, she's attending Yousen, by the way. She may be just a manager, but just so you know, her IQ's 187. Not quite on Hanamiya-kun's level, but she knows how to use her brain. She spent her 1st year middle school with us, after all!" The fox-face captain then started laughing, as if it was a joke. And because of that, Imayoshi Shouichi has secured his position on the number one spot of the 'Creepiest People' list.

* * *

Edasawa was ecstatic upon seeing her senpai again, which surprised her. But even though she wanted to stay a bit longer and maybe do some catching up, her plan was only to say hello and she was going to stick with that plan. She had attracted stares as she left the Touou grounds, which ticked her off a little. She doesn't like people staring at her. She took out her phone, and checked the time before messaging her brother. I was already late morning, around 10 AM, so it will be awhile before her brother finishes practice.

["Nii-san~! Guess what? :D"] She wrote in her message, grinning from ear-to-ear. She decided to walk around the area for a moment, since she never really did explored Tokyo before on her own. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she hastily flipped it open. As she expected, it was from her dear brother.

["What is it now?"] Was the reply. Edasawa pressed the reply button, typing her message quick. She guessed that Midorima was only able to reply because he was currently on a short break, and she didn't want to disturb him much.

["Well, I'm Tokyo right now, actually with Yousen. Can we go grab some lunch later with Kazu-nii?"] She replied. She went into a nearby convenience store, buying a chocolate drink to alleviate the heat. She had currently tied up her hair, and wearing one of her many sleeveless shirts. Her phone vibrated again,

["I see. Very well, we're leaving after the morning practice. We have to go back by 1 PM for more practice."] Midorima replied. Edasawa left the store while typing her message without looking, hailing a cab. She told the driver to head for Shuutoku, paying up.

["I'm heading over there, actually. Is that okay? I promise I'll behave."] She messaged. Edasawa only had to wait for a minute or two for her brother's reply which was a quick:

["Yes."] The silverette cheered for herself, then settled down for the ride. Since Shuutoku, Edasawa just found out now, was a bit far from Touou, she had time to nap for 15 minutes, because, she had spent most of the time looking out the car window. The driver's voice snapped Edasawa's eyes open, telling her that they're already in Shuutoku. Edasawa thanked him, before leaving and looking up at the large building which is Shuutoku High. She entered, and she noticed there were only a few students going around, so the silverette decided to look for a directory. She found one after a while, and memorized the route to the gym. Her minded wandered off as she walked towards her destination, deciding that Shuutoku was a nice place. Quiet and clean,

"First years, faster!" The sudden yell made Edasawa look up, and she realized she had already reached the gym. She walked towards the side doors, the ones leading up to the bleachers, so she could get a better view of the Shuutoku players. She sat back at the farthest row, relaxing as she propped up her feet on the empty seat in front of her. It took a while before she located her brother and Takao, the latter she found waving at her like a madman. That action, from what Edasawa thought, prompted a question from the other members. Like Touou, Shuutoku was strong, more so now that they have the Kiseki shooter. The silverette just watched them practice in silence, often using her newly developed ability to predict some of the players' movements to amuse her and as a form practice. If anything, her predictions were slowly becoming more and more accurate, but Edasawa thought she was yet to perfect it. When an old man, who the silverette presumed was their coach, announced lunch break, Edasawa stood up. She waved at Takao, who looked up at where she was, getting a wave in return and the Shuutoku Point Guard gestured for her to go down and meet them outside the gym.

"Pretty intense practice, I should say…" Edasawa said to herself, as she walked down the bleachers. She intercepted Midorima and Takao as they were leaving through the door. Takao, being the cheerful he is, rushed over to Edasawa with that wide smile of his and semi-tackled her to a hug. The two teens laughed loudly, as Midorima merely looked on. He may not look like it, but he was pleased that his sister was back from Akita after nearly a month of no contact.

"Nii-san, Kazu-nii! Good to see you!" The silverette exclaimed, as Takao let her go. Edasawa hugged her brother from a moment, letting go as quickly as she hugged him. She was aware her brother wasn't really a fan of public display of affection. The Shuutoku shooter pushed up his glasses, nodding to his sister.

"Shall we go?" He said. The two shorter teens looked at each other and then nodded, grins on their faces. They made their way to Maji Burger, which is the fast food chain they agreed to. Midorima protested it was unhealthy and Edasawa countered that it will be only this once. He finally relented.

"So, Gin-chan. Can I ask about how's your team doing?" Takao asked casually, as they brought their orders to the table where Midorima was sitting, since Edasawa offered to bring her brother's food. Edasawa grinned at him.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you that we're doing very well. And I can say Shuutoku is the same." The silverette replied, sliding in next to Takao. Midorima raised an eyebrow at their seating arrangement as he pulled his tray towards him.

"If I remember, you're not Ginji's brother, Takao." He stated. Edasawa looked surprised at that, and then Takao waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no. It's just that since we're skinnier than Shin-chan, we don't bump elbows when eating. Look at your shoulders, they're wide." He said, gesturing at said body part of Midorima. The green-head looked offended and Edasawa quickly cut in.

"We meant it as a compliment, you know? Nii-taro's shoulders are broad in a very manly way. Sexy even, if you'll ignore how weird it sounded, coming from me. Yeah?" She turned to Takao with that, a fist raised for a fist bump, which Takao returned with a grin.

"Totally. Shin-chan's gonna attract the ladies~" Takao laughed. Midorima glared at him behind his glasses, and the silverette started emitting a murderous aura. Takao felt this and regretted joking about it. They were quiet while eating, since Midorima always admonishes them when they talk while taking their meal.

"Murasakibara wasn't a problem, I hope?" Midorima queried after they finished their food, getting up. Edasawa shook her head, and then proceeded to clean the table they used so it won't look too messy. Takao snickered at that and whispered a 'clean freak' which got him a glare from the silverette's brother.

"No, not really. He acts like a big baby, but it is quite easy to persuade him with the help of candies or anything sweet." Edasawa grinned up at Midorima, who felt like smacking his face after hearing that. But he suddenly felt uneasy. If his sister was able to manipulate the sweets-loving Kiseki into practicing, he wondered if he really knew his sister. An image of Edasawa laughing maniacally made him shudder internally. Then he told himself it wasn't too far from how Edasawa acts most of the time.

"I suppose you're going back to practice now?" Edasawa said as they left Maji. Takao checked his phone for the time, and grimaced.

"Yeah. Oh well, at least we got to meet up right? Better than nothing." He said, slinging his arm over Edasawa's shoulder. Edasawa nodded.

"Hmm… Yeah. I think I should head back now, too. I still have to study a whole crap load of data from the schools we'll be facing in the prelims. Ah! I'll go to your games of course!" She said cheerfully, face set in a wide smile. Midorima's lips twitched upward by a fraction, and then he nodded.

"Very well. We'll see each other on the court, then." He said, a slight taunting gleam in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up. Edasawa saw the underlying challenge and smirked back at her brother. She stood at her full height, her pride about her abilities and team flaring up to challenge her brother's.

"Of course! We'll be waiting for you then." She said. Takao smirked slyly, then without warning, he poked Edasawa at the ribs. The silverette's reaction was to yelp and jump behind her brother and glare at the laughing Point Guard. Takao was laughing his head off at the reaction he got.

"What the heck was that for?!" She growled. She was incredibly ticklish in that specific spot. Takao recovered from his laughing fit, and then crossed his arms.

"Isn't that the other way around? _We'll _be waiting for _you_." He said. Midorima then cleared his throat. The other two looked up at him in question.

"Takao, we should go. You should go back too, Ginji." He said. Edasawa nodded, hugging her brother for a moment the high-fiving with Takao.

"See you guys soon then." She said as they parted ways; Midorima and Takao back to Shuutoku and Edasawa back to the hotel where Yousen is staying.

* * *

"I'm back!" Edasawa called out as soon as she entered the room where she found all the Yousen players. She was greeted back, Fukui walking over to her and hitting her lightly on the head.

"Why didn't you tell Atsushi you went out?" He chastised, and he was given a confused look. He sighed,

"He kept on whining 'cause no one wants to go out and buy his sweets with him." He said. Edasawa just blinked, then went out the door again. She came back, and to Fukui's surprise, she was carrying a rather large bag of sweets. Edasawa grinned at her senpai.

"I remembered that Atsushi once said he liked the sweets here in Tokyo the most, so I visited my usual store and got some. Now, where's the tall guy?" She asked, looking around. Fukui motioned for his kouhai to follow him, which Edasawa did. They went to a different room, where Edasawa saw the starters had gathered. They were gathered around something, and with the three titans sitting together, it was hard to see what it was.

"Tatsuya, Ginji's here." At this Edasawa's jaw dropped to the floor, and after calmly setting her purchases on the bed, she wasted no time in flopping down on the floor between Murasakibara and Liu Wei.

"TATSU-RAN!" She exclaimed happily, as she looked at the video feed on someone's laptop. She guessed it was Araki's, since she didn't recognize it. The said senpai laughed in the video, looking the same as ever.

"Hello to you too, Sil-chan. How are you?" He asked, using the nickname he gave to the silverette. Edasawa grinned at him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm okay, and so are the others but I'm sure you already asked the others. And you will say: 'Yes, I did' but since I guessed what you're going to say just now, you're going to look at me with a surprised face and so would the others in this room." Edasawa said. Everyone gaped at her, Himuro especially, since the silverette did guess exactly what he was going to say. All of them were silent for a moment, and Edasawa realized she had unconsciously used her new ability.

"Wow… I wasn't planning that." She stated, blinking up at the others. Himuro smiled,

"It has only been 4 days and you already got that perfected? I'm very impressed." He said. Edasawa shook her head.

"Um… I don't think I perfected it… But maybe it depends on how I know the person? I did spend a lot of time with you guys, after all." She said. Himuro paused, before nodding.

"You have a point. Well, I think I should go now. I'm still training with Alex. Send me videos of your games, okay? I think it'll be a while before I can video call you guys again. Say hi to Kantoku and to the others too." Himuro said. Edasawa responded with a cheerful 'aye, aye, sir' and the others also bid their farewells. The video call ended, and all of them were silent for awhile. It was broken by Edasawa's distressed cry.

"A-atsu… Shi! What the fuck—get off…!" The giant layed down on his back over Edasawa, crushing her with his weight. He frowned at the barely breathing silverette, who started turning blue. The others were panicking now.

"Sawa-chin didn't bring me along." He complained, making absolutely no attempt at moving. Edasawa twisted her neck to glare at the giant,

"Try looking at the goddamn bed, then!" She ground out, lack of oxygen making her royally pissed off. That and a 208 cm baby crushing her. Murasakibara did, and upon spotting the bag of sweets, he almost teleported to it. Edasawa gasped for air, glaring daggers at the giant. She then just lied down on the floor, closing her eyes. She was pretty tired, with all the walking around she had done that morning.

"Oh yeah, Touou will be a dangerous opponent." She said out of the blue, making her teammates look at her in question. Edasawa continued, as if sensing their questioning stares.

"All their players are crazy strong. I'll even compare them to us. But only the opposite. They're offensive when we're defensive." She said, finally sitting up and looking at each of them in the eyes. Murasakibara had a dark look in his eyes, but Edasawa wasn't surprised. She was expecting that kind of reaction from him,

"Even if it's Mine-chin, I'll crush him." He said gravely. The others didn't say anything, and then Edasawa stood up and walked over to the giant, patting his shoulder.

"That's good. And with that said; good luck on your practice tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. At the mention of practice, everyone groaned. Torture will start once again. Edasawa laughed at their despairing faces.

* * *

**WE'RE ON A ROLL! I don't know why, we just are. Had a very weird conversation with my mom about fanfiction… O.o … I shouldn't let her read this. JUST LOOK AT ALL THE CURSE WORDS, GEEZ!**

**Eh… Any good songs to suggest? Any language would do. As long as it's pop, techno, rock, dubstep, or even metal… Yeah, metal would be good. :D My playlist need some updating, and I have absolutely no idea what to look for. And while on the topic of music, what do you know any The Ready Set songs?**

**With that crap out of the way, we'll start on the next chapter now!**

**Oh yeah, we're not sure if you noticed it, but… We kinda made a HUGE ASS mistake here…**

**Inter-High is supposed to start with the prefectural prelims, right? Then we wrote about Yousen going to Tokyo for Inter-High prelims, totally forgetting the prefectural prelims. We're not re-writing that, but instead, we'll make our own version of the prefectural prelims. Just wait for the next chapter, okay? Ja, bai bai~**


	10. Random Chapter 1 - Edasawa's Profile

**So... How long was it...? I don't know. School wants my head. Ugh. Well, this isn't really an official chapter, and like in the chapter title, a random one. I've decided to do this so that I could give you guys something while I try to get rid of the stupid block while writing the next chapter. UGH. Stupid brain. Well, this is like Gin-chan's profile page, if you're interested in learning about her in a technical manner. I swear I've made this spoiler-free so you could go ahead in breathe. Sorry for the lack of activity...**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

***Basic Information***

Name: Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ)

Age: 16 years old

Height: 178 cm ( 5"10)

Weight: 64 kg

Birthday: August 13th, Leo

School: Yousen High (陽泉高校)

Affiliation: Yousen Men's Basketball Team, Manager

***Public Information***

-1st Year in Yousen High, on the same class as Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Midorima Shintaro's half-sister.

-1st Year manager of Yousen Men's Basketball team.

-British-born Japanese.

-IQ of 187

-Used to compete in beach volleyball, swimming, soccer and in martial arts tournaments.

***Player Information***

-Plays Small Forward on Offense, Point Guard on Defense.

-Incapable of orthodox three-point shots due to shoulder defect.

-Her play style incorporates movements from different sports or even martial arts.

-Best offensive record was during middle school 'Streetballers Britain' tournament: 29 points; 14 assist and 5 offensive rebounds.

**[Miscellaneous Information]**

*Personal*

-Her motto is: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

-Her hobby is table tennis.

-Her specialty is knife throwing.

-Her favorite dishes are pork ramen and Spicy Spareribs.

**Currently Known Abilities:**

Hidden Time: Flash By - The first technique of Hidden Time and the simplest. Edasawa can control all of her voluntary muscles at will, making her reflexes faster and give her a momentary speed boost.

?

?

?

**Stats:**

Strength: 9/10

Defense: 8/10

Stamina: 6/10

Mental Strength: 10/10

Technique: 9/10

***Relationships***

[Yousen High]

Araki Masako – As her coach and teacher, Edasawa gives her utmost respect and obedience. Edasawa's mysoginism doesn't kick in when in the presence of Araki, presumably due to the latter's slight masculine demeanor.

Murasakibara Atsushi – Edasawa is in the same class as Murasakibara, and took on the responsibility of looking after Murasakibara whenever Himuro isn't around. Fond of giving sweets as bribe for Murasakibara.

Himuro Tatsuya – Edasawa holds a lot of respect for Himuro as her senpai, as well as admiration since both of them grew up with street ball back in their homelands prior to coming to Japan. They have a brother-sister level of friendship, often calling each other 'Tatsu-ran' and 'Sil-chan' respectively.

Liu Wei – Though they are not seen together very often, they also share a brother-sister relationship like the other. Liu Wei, Edasawa, and Fukui are often plotting mischief with Okamura as the target.

Fukui Kensuke – As fellow pranksters, they get along very well, often not needing to speak words to know what the other is thinking. Fukui sees Edasawa as his only female best friend, since the other girls in their school hardly pay attention to him with his height.

Okamura Kenichi – Even though Edasawa, Fukui, and Liu Wei pick on him, Edasawa respects Okamura without question. Often calls him 'Gori-senpai' without any ill intentions.

[Shuutoku High]

Midorima Shintarou – Edasawa is his half-sister, sharing the same father. Despite only meeting him for a short time, Edasawa loves her brother from the bottom of her heart. Edasawa loves to engage in friendly competition with her brother, always giving her all. She regards Midorima as her idol aside from being her brother.

Takao Kazunari – The first thing both had agreed on is 'Shin-chan' is very tsundere, and according to Midorima two devils had joined forces that day. The two both had easy going personalities, and love to tease Midorima. To sum up their relationship, they are two devils led by fate to torment Shin-chan (in the most loving way possible).

* * *

**Hey, is it true that Kuroko no Basuke season 3 is coming out this October? **

**HOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**RAKUZAN~**


	11. Random Chaptet 2 - KnB Birthday Scenario

**Okay so surfing the net made me get some weird ass ideas, and helping a little bit with my block, I decided to go fuck it and post the Kuroko no Basuke Birthday game I made with the help of my classmate.**

**Hopefully the next official chapter will be posted before the week ends, and if I'm able, I'll cram in the next chapter after that.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

[MONTH]

January - Karaoke party with...

February - Romantic date with...

March - I punched...

April - Birthday shopping with...

May - Played beer pong with...

June - I'm the June bride of...

July - In love with...

August - Otaku buddy of...

September - Stalked by...

October - Best friends with...

November - Ate out at a fancy restaurant with...

December - Engaged to...

[DAY]

1 - Nijimura Shuuzou...

2 - Kasamatsu Yukio...

3 - Takao Kazunari...

4 - Akashi Seijuurou...

5 - Miyaji Kiyoshi...

6 - Aomine Daiki...

7 - Midorima Shintarou...

8 - Fukui Kensuke...

9 - Haizaki Shougo...

10 - Furihata Kouki...

11 - Murasakibara Atsushi...

12 - Kise Ryouta...

13 - Mayuzumi Chihiro...

14 - Hanamiya Makoto...

15 - Sakurai Ryou...

16 - Momoi Satsuki...

17 - Aida Riko...

18 - Kuroko Tetsuya...

19 - Hyuuga Junpei...

20 - Mibuchi Reo...

21 - Kiyoshi Teppei...

22 - Izuki Shun...

23 - Nebuya Eikichi...

24 - Imayoshi Shouichi...

25 - Hayama Kotarou...

26 - Himuro Tatsuya...

27 - Okamura Kenichi...

28 - Alexandria Garcia...

29 - Seto Kentaro...

30 - Ogiwara Shigehiro...

31 - Moriyama Yoshita...

[T-SHIRT COLOR]

Red - Because I'm the Emperor...

Orange - Because I was sold off...

Yellow - Because I'm fabulous...

Green - Because fate told me so...

Light Blue - Because they can't see me...

Dark Blue - Because my ego level is off the charts...

Violet - Because sweets are underappreciated...

Pink - Because I'm ridiculously cute...

Rainbow - Because NIJIMURA IS TASTY...

Black - Because we're secret agents...

White - Because I'm too innocent...

Other - Because I was previously friendzoned...

[FAVORITE SCHOOL]

Teikou Middle School - And it was a miracle.

Seirin High - And I love milkshakes.

Kaijou High - And I am NOT a fangirl for doing this.

Shuutoku High - And tsun-tsun megane guys are hot.

Touou Academy - And they voice actors are ridiculously amazing.

Yousen High - And height doesn't matter.

Rakuzan High - And I'm MOTHERFREAKING AWESOME.

Kirisaki Dai Ichi - And I'm not a cheater.

Fukuda Sougo - And bad hair days piss me off.

Seiho High - And Connie Springer will be proud of this team.

Other - And the writer sucks.

* * *

**Ah, geez. This was supposed to be out yesterday, but stupid connect went sucky. Oh well, at least I'm done. I think I can post the next two chapter later or early tomorrow. Gomen...**

**Apparently my eyesight is getting messed up, due to overuse and lack of rest. Oh dear. I,m getting Midorima colored glasses... with computer protection lens... meh.**

**I'm done.**


	12. Random Chapter 3 - Voice Problems

**Okay, I kinda drank beer for this one, and I also blame too much anime. I was kinda shocked when I realized Zoro and Imayoshi had the same voice actor. :O**

**This'll be pretty short because, I couldn't find any reason to make this longer like the others.**

It was another Saturday, and Saturdays meant practice for the basketball club of Yousen High. Everything was normal, until the Silver Princess of Yousen (it was just a joke between the guys. Edasawa would kill them if she heard it) entered the gym. They were about to greet her when they noticed the rather disturbing aura around the silverette. Araki-sensei was out for the moment, and the boys were at a loss for what to do. Fukui, who had survived an 'Edasawa episode' before, dared to speak to the silverette, who was frowning and staring at the floor with such intensity that Fukui half expected it to burn.

"G-ginji, something wrong?" He mentally kicked himself for stuttering, and he tried not to look nervous when silver eyes bore into him. Edasawa looked at him intently for a moment, before adopting a thoughtful pose.

"You really sound like… No… It can't be. But… Kensuke-senpai really sounds like him…." Right now, confusion was the understatement of the week, the players not able to understand what was the girl saying. The light haired teen looked over to the other starters, shrugging when Himuro mouthed a 'What's wrong?' Fukui turned to Edasawa, slightly startled when her penetrating gaze was now on him.

"Senpai, please say this in the fiercest voice you have: 'As long as I am here, you will be the strongest.'" She said in a very serious voice, making the entire players question her sanity. Fukui nervously swallowed, not sure if he will comply or refuse and tell his kouhai to stop messing around. But he found it was rather hard to do the latter, with those silver eyes boring into him like she wanted to dissect him. So just to get it over with, he cleared his throat and tried to suppress the embarrassing blush on his face.

"As long as I am here, you will be the strongest." Surprisingly, no one laughed, which made Fukui release an uneasy breath he had been unconsciously holding. Edasawa then nodded, mumbling to no one in particular.

"He does sound like him… Alright, I've decided!" Fukui jumped when Edasawa pointed a finger at him, a grin on her face.

"I'll be calling you Kageyama-san for the day! Don't question me and all would be fine!" She declared in a very exuberant voice. Fukui's question died in his mouth. He was very tempted to yell 'who the fuck is Kageyama?!' The (crazy) silverette then turned to Himuro, also pointing at their Shooting Guard with the same expression.

"And you will be Shinomiya-san today!" She exclaimed. Himuro looked around, and then pointed to himself with a confused face.

"Me?" He said. Edasawa's grin grew bigger,

"Yes, you! And Atsushi…" The silverette frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Murasakibara merely blinked down at their manager.

"Hmm… I really can't say right now, but for now I'll be calling you Hijirikawa-san." She stated. The giant shrugged and drawled 'okay' and went back to munching on his snacks. Edasawa nodded as if satisfied with herself, and the players decided to go back to practicing to ignore the crazy silverette.

"I wouldn't even ask what that kid ate just now to make her act like a complete retard." Fukui snorted, as they changed to their uniforms, having just finished showering. Himuro laughed like it was no big deal.

"Ginji isn't exactly the sanest person, after all." He said. Almost everybody in the changing room grimaced, since that statement was 100% true. They turned their heads when 'CANDY CANDY' suddenly filled the room, and all heads to the violet-haired Kiseki. Murasakibara got his phone, acting like nothing was wrong and answered the call. No one missed the confused look that crossed his face for a moment, though.

"Hello? Aka-chin?" This was a surprise to them. What would the Emperor want with his humble subjects? Akashi said something they couldn't hear, and to their surprise, Murasakibara walked over to the other members and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Aka-chin, it's on speaker phone now." The giant said. The other exchanged glances, but otherwise remained silent.

"Very well, thank you Atsushi. I now address the whole team of Yousen." Akashi's voice sounded very commanding (even though the red head wasn't actually doing anything) and the Yousen players straightened subconsciously.

"What can we do for Rakuzan's Captain?" Okamura said, and as captain, it was his job to represent the team.

"My teammate, Chihiro, has something rather important to tell you. I believe it has something to do with Ginji-kun." Akashi said, and from the tone of his voice, he was smiling. There was a shuffle, and another voice spoke.

"Hello?" They recognized it as the Phantom of Rakuzan. Okamura decided to speak up.

"This is Edasawa's captain, Okamura. What do you want to say?" His gruff voice intimidated a lot of people, and if Mayuzumi was affected or not, they couldn't tell.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase then. Did Eda-chan start calling you in a different name?" This alarmed the Yousen boys. How did the guy know? They thought.

"Yes, she did. How did you know that?" It was Fukui that asked this time, and Mayuzumi seemed to recognize him.

"Ah, Fukui-san. You see, we met when Midorima-kun and Akashi had a business meeting here in Kyoto. Eda-chan was tagging along and I happened to be in the area taking a stroll when she went out. We had a three-day anime marathon, and I think I told her that some of the characters in the anime we watched kinda sounded like some of the guys we knew. So, you can blame me if she calls you something weird." The whole Yousen felt like facepalming. Of course, leave it to Edasawa to take stupid things too seriously.

"Okay, thanks. We're blaming no one though." Fukui said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mayuzumi hummed on the other end,

"Hn, you do sound like Kageyama. Well, that's all. Thanks." With that, the call ended, and the starters sighed simultaneously, with the exception of Murasakibara

"That girl's gonna be the end of me." Fukui groaned. Everyone nodded, and again, with the exception of Murasakibara.

"Ginji!" The silverette's head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she smiled.

"Kageyama-san! What is it?" She asked. It took all of Fukui's patience not to smack some sense into his crazy kouhai's head, so he took a deep breath and asked the questioned that he half curious and half worried about.

"Who else do you call with a different name?" Some of the starters were just resting, since Araki was still out at the moment. Edasawa paused for a moment,

"Let's see… I call Nii-san Erwin-danchou; Akashi-san Levi-heichou; Kazu-nii Tachibana-san; Hyuuga-san Reiner-san; Aida-san Cana-san; Kise-san L-Elf; Imayoshi-senpai Zoro-san….

"She's still going?" Himuro asked Fukui, who stood beside him. The shorter third year glared at Edasawa, who was still going on with her list. It was a good 3 minutes since the silverette had started, and from what it looks like, she was far from done.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying. Where's the paper slapper?!" He growled. Liu Wei handed to him, like he was expecting Fukui to say that. Fukui wasted no time in approaching the silverette, who noticed the paper slapper and the murderous aura coming from her senpai.

"S-senpai?" She didn't realize she had depleted all of Fukui's patience, and that was something, since Fukui was a very patient person.

"Ginji, stay still." The Yousen players, for once, was happily ignoring the silverette's screaming. They were also annoyed now, after all.

**Ugh… I think that's Bai bai~**

**By the way. These Random Chapters are AU more often than not. So the scenes here would never appear in the original plot. Like the Midorima-Akashi business trip… Or should I use it…?**


	13. Chapter 9 - Very Interesting

**We have nothing to say right now. EXCEPT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED ON THIS FIC! WE FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

When Edasawa saw the news posted on the official website of Japan National High School Basketball Association, Edasawa wanted to smack her forehead. She relayed the news to the whole team, and all of them had the same reaction as her. They were so engrossed in their training that they had forgotten they didn't have prefectural prelims in Akita _at all_. Continuing on with the rest of the news, they found out that the Association had decided to start Inter-High a little earlier than usual and have schools from different prefectures play against other schools of the same prefecture here in the Tokyo Sport Center. Three ridiculously large gyms will accommodate all three hundred schools, which was both exciting (boring for Murasakibara) and a little tiring for Yousen.

"So why did they move the prefectural prelims to Tokyo-aru?" Liu Wei asked. Edasawa clicked something on the webpage, reading the article quickly. She turned back to them after she found what she was looking for.

"They said they wanted to have live coverage of the whole Inter-High, and moving all of it to Tokyo was the quickest and easiest way. They also said that this way, fans that couldn't go to a certain prefecture to watch their favorite teams could come here to Tokyo instead." She explained. Being the most computer literate in the club, Edasawa was assigned to keep them updated with the help of the digital world, which is a wiser choice than waiting for announcements from the board that has a possibility of making an error.

"Hmm… How many days before the official start?" Araki said, her minded already gearing for cramming practice as much as possible.

"They moved it two days earlier. Inter-High will last later than usual, also. My guess it'll last more or less a week and a half. Instead of the usual 5-day tournament." Edasawa replied. The whole Yousen was silent for a moment, watching their coach in tense silence. Araki looked up then stood beside Edasawa, so that all eyes were now on her.

"Well, that leaves us with 4 more days to train. Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing more than usual, and by the last day of practice, Edasawa will present to us the data of all our possible opponents. As well as strategies and the best ways to win. Understood?" Araki was given positive replies, and she nodded to let them know that they're dismissed. The dark-haired coach turned to Edasawa, who started packing her laptop.

"Edasawa, I'll give you permission to leave the hotel whenever you see fit, but only when you go to study our opponents, okay?" She said. Edasawa nodded, and then went back to her room to begin her data gathering.

The next day, like Araki promised, was a day of grueling practice. Even those hardened veterans felt like throwing up when they took their break. Competition was harder than ever, with the Kiseki no Sedai in the picture. No one even noticed their silverette manager leave early in the morning, tracking down where their opponents were practicing.

It wasn't easy, understanding and memorizing several different play styles in a single day. She wasn't even done with half of her list. By the time she went back to the hotel, it was nearly night time and her head was throbbing painfully. She mumbled a greeting, and then went straight to the room she was sharing with Araki. Her coach was typing away at her laptop, nodding at the silverette when she entered. Edasawa said nothing but just walked over to her bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the relaxing and divine bed.

The next day was the same, but Edasawa's headaches had somewhat lessened. It was easier to gather data on the remaining teams on Edasawa's list, since almost all of them have a bad match-up with Yousen. Especially those who are centered on inside plays. They will be in for a horrible surprise. When Edasawa noticed that she still has time to spare, she decided to visit the biggest library in Tokyo, to get books that she thought would be helpful. Like Psychology books. It'll help with her ability, since she focuses on people minds.

"Psychology… Psychology…" Edasawa repeated the word like a mantra, her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the long aisles of books for the books she was looking for. The library attendants were out at the moment, doing god-knows-what, so Edasawa was stuck with no help at the moment. At the moment she only had basic psychology and classification of temperaments, but if Edasawa was to improve, she needed more advanced books.

"Where are those damned books when you need them…?" She muttered to herself, frowning. She went to the next aisle, and to her shock (and delight) she realized she was in the manga section. Squealing in glee (and in the process, temporarily forgetting her original objective) she began scanning the shelves for any interesting manga, walking down the aisles rapidly in a focused search for anything that will catch her eye. She stopped after a moment, looking at the manga that was at eye-level.

"Shingeki no Kyojin…"She murmured, flipping the book to look at the back. The art wasn't really great, if Edasawa compared it to the other manga she had read before, specifically DOGS: Bullets and Carnage, but titans seemed interesting enough. A sudden shiver ran down her spine, and Edasawa paused. The library wasn't really that cold, and Edasawa had a rather high resistance to cold. She suddenly felt like someone else was with her. Images of ghosts and other paranormal things filled the silverette's mind, and even though Edasawa almost never shows fear (with the exception of red in the vicinity) the other thing the scares Edasawa the most is everything related to the paranormal. Her eyes darted around fearfully, doing a double-take when something flashed in her peripheral vision. She focused her eyes, slowly moving it back to where she saw the 'something'. Beside her was the 'something' and she let her eyes trail up, ending up staring into a pair of impossibly blank eyes. Even though the person's eyes were blank, his (Edasawa finally realized the person was in fact, a male) face set in a deep scowl. Edasawa suddenly screamed, thinking it was a ghost. The guy suddenly jumped at the reaction, and on impulse, he clamped his hand over Edasawa's mouth. He glared at the shorter girl, and the fact the person in front of her is a human finally registered in her mind, and she stopped screaming, looking into angry dull eyes several inches from her own.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He hissed as he released the Edasawa, looking around with an angry scowl to see if anyone heard the commotion caused by the _stupid _girl. Edasawa pointed a shaking finger at him.

"I-i thought you were a g-ghost…!" She whispered, getting another scowl from the taller male.

"That's disrespectful, you know?" he said, and Edasawa straightened up, also realizing her lack of manners. She bowed down.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for disturbing you." She said in a very apologetic tone. The male snorted, then noticed the manga still in the girl's grasp.

"Hey, is that Shingeki no Kyojin?" He asked. Edasawa looked at him curiously, lifting the said book to eye-level.

"I think, yes. Were you looking for this?" She asked politely, holding it out to the guy. He waved a hand, telling the girl wordlessly he wasn't exactly looking for it. He turned back to the books, more specifically light novels. He noticed the girl's stare, and he turned to her with a frown.

"Staring is rude." He stated. Edasawa merely blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't mean any insult but… You have barely had any presence at all." She said. The guy shrugged,

"I have always been like that. I don't know why." He replied evenly. He made an 'ah' noise when he found the one he was looking for, then paused when he realized something. Thinking back, the girl _realized_ he was there. Sure it took a little while (though 10 seconds was quick) before she found him, but she did it by herself. He only knew one guy who could see him fine, but how the girl found him was now starting to eat at his curiosity.

"Hey…"He started, looking at the slightly shorter girl from the corner of his eyes. The girl looked at him, and to his surprise, she was looking at him _directly_. People usual tend to look past him even if they found him only moments earlier.

"People usual can't see me easily, with my presence and all… But how did you find me?" He asked. The girl paused, before smiling at him at him sheepishly.

"Um… I didn't 'see' you, actually… More like felt it. I don't do well with ghost… Ahahaha…" The girl laughed nervously, looking really nervous at the mention of ghosts. The guy raised an eyebrow at her answer, intrigued at her method of locating him. Then the girl suddenly frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tilting her head to the side. She looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Pretty sure I was looking for something else before I saw this section…" She muttered to herself. When nothing came to mind, she settled to glaring at the manga, as if they would spill the beans if they were intimidated enough. The guy realized the girl was the one muttering 'psychology' over and over earlier. So he pitied her, and decided to help her out (because he was such a nice guy and all).

"If I heard correctly, you were looking for psychology books earlier. It's two aisles down." He stated. With that, the girl finally realized, and then she bowed to him, a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you very much for your help! I should be going now, or my coach would kill me!' She exclaimed, and then took off to where the guy said. The guy stared after her, eye twitching when she just suddenly left without waiting for any response. A word on her shirt made his thoughts stop, as he smiled to himself.

"Yousen, huh? Guess we'll meet again." He turned back to the light novel in his hands. Then realized another thing.

"Crap, I forgot to ask her name… On second thought, I think she's easy to spot. I'll just look for Yousen then." He said to himself. He turned back (once again) to the light novel and decided to buy it.

"I. AM. FINALLY. HERE." Edasawa planted her hands on her knees as she panted, just getting back from her book shopping. All in all, she managed to buy a total of 4 books; the last two were large textbooks for college psychology courses. The boys and their coach was nowhere in the hotel, so she assumed that they were still training in the gym they booked. The silverette decided to take a well deserved break, getting herself a choco shake before turning on her laptop. She browsed through her (ridiculously large) mp3 library, and randomly clicked a song. It was an English song, 'Killer' by The Ready Set.

"│Stu-u-uck in a limbo (here we go!) Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe, o-o-oh!)│" Edasawa sang along, eyes staring at the ceiling as she relaxed against her chair. She paused in her singing for a moment, sipping at the delicious choco shake, and then continued with her karaoke. A sudden knock on the door made the silverette jump in her chair, as she swiveled around to look at the door. Araki was giving her an amused smile.

"I see you're back already." She stated, as Edasawa paused the music so that they could hear each other clearly. The silverette smiled at her coach sheepishly,

"Um… Yes, just got back, actually. Are the others here too, Sensei?" She asked. Araki shook her head, walking over to her own table.

"I just came here to get something. We still have a couple more hours to go. How did your scouting go?" Araki asked, and Edasawa gave her a thumbs-up a wide grin on her face.

"Done! I'll start making my report tomorrow, actually. But I'll just study these books for now." The silverette said, spinning around in her chair childishly. Araki nodded, pleased.

"Good. Keep up the good work." She said, getting a couple of folders from the drawer and then heading back out. Edasawa turned back to her laptop, bringing her knees up to her chest and turning the music back on.

"│I'm. No. Good for you! This love ain't built for two! So, run away! Run away~! 'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no, good for you! I'm. No. Good for you! Get love and I bet you'll lose! So, run away! Run away~! 'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no, good for you!│" Since she was the only person in the room at the moment, Edasawa was pretending she was performing, raising her voice and even making dancing motions like an idiot. She then slurped the remaining shake in her cup, deciding to start reading her newly purchased books. Concert could wait when basketball's in the conversation.

"│Imma, Imma, Imma Love Killer! Imma, Imma, Imma Love Killer!" Even when concentrated on reading, the silverette's lips instinctively moves to lip sync with the song. She liked the song, after all.

The Yousen players finally arrived at the hotel, tired and very sore from practice. All most all of them went up to their rooms to shower and rest up, except for the starters, who were messing around with the camcorder Araki bought. Fukui and Liu Wei were the ones running around filming everybody and anybody, since Araki left them in charge of the object. Murasakibara just trailed behind them, and Okamura had gone ahead to sleep. Araki wasn't back, saying that she still had some things to do, so with mischievous grins, Fukui, Liu Wei and Murasakibara went up to Edasawa and Araki's room.

"… Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa. Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa! Nan sumeul jug yeo, tto ipsureul kkaemureo. Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil~" They paused when they heard someone singing inside the room in an unfamiliar language, and they were a little alarmed when the voice was male. They looked at each other, and then opened the door as quietly as possible, holding the camcorder at the ready. To their shock, Edasawa was the only person there, and she was the one singing with a male voice. They had really thought there was a guy in the room.

"Baby~! Jebal geuui soneul japjima! 'Cuz you should be my Lady~ Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal, dorabwajwo." Fukui immediately started recording, as the three male sat behind the bed to watch the silverette doing her concert. They never expected the silverette to be a good singer, or a trap singer, either. Their only problem was that they couldn't understand anything the silverette was singing. They were silently enjoying the spectacle in front of them, trying not to make any noise so as to keep the silverette oblivious. Even Murasakibara stopped eating for a moment, though he was holding his snacks close. The song ended, and then it switched to rock genre, and they recognized it as 'Catal Rhythm' of OLDCODEX.

"Hon'nouteki naru SITUATION. Tatakau imo o sagasu kono IMITATION. Kurayami kara afureru LIGHT torawareta YOURSELF kowase~" Edasawa then used a deeper for the next part, somehow managing to sound good and ridiculous at the same time. When the English part came, she sang it perfectly, as expected from its native speakers. When the chorus came, the silverette suddenly jumped up, using a random ruler that she grabbed as a microphone. Apparently, someone was too caught up in their singing.

"Tobi tachitaku naru tte?! CATAL RHYTHM oboete ndarou~ Mune ni hibiku, akirame no kako e! Sabita SCOREBOARD mitai ni, kimi no koko de furuete ndarou? Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e~!" At this point, the three males in the room are trying their best not to laugh; even Murasakibara was struggling to keep a straight face. They decided they had enough blackmail material (because blackmail can work wonders if you know how to ignore guilt) and silently left the room. When they reached their room, Fukui immediately collapsed on the floor laughing his head off, as did Liu Wei. But the taller teen was still able to stand, and Murasakibara was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"H-her singing was good, but… Bwahaha! What the hell was that?!" Fukui resumed laughing after managing to say those, practically rolling on the floor now.

"That was absolutely ridiculous-aru." Liu agreed, sitting down next to Fukui, who was gasping for breath but would end up giggling every time he remembers the incident earlier. Liu Wei reached over to get the camcorder from Fukui, turning it on and replaying the video. The part with the unfamiliar language was good, but Edasawa was singing like a guy. They started laughing their heads off again when the Catal Rhythm came. They suddenly heard their coach's voice outside, and they hastily went out with the camcorder in hand.

"Kantoku~! You're back!" At the overly cheerful tone Fukui used, Araki was immediately suspicious. Fukui was up to something whenever he uses that tone. She spotted the camcorder in his hands, end her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do now?" Araki questioned. Fukui just grinned, getting his earphones from his pocket and plugged into the camcorder. He offered on end to Araki, who reluctantly accepted it, and put on the other end. He played the 'Concert' and bit his lip so he wouldn't end up laughing again. Araki's eyes were unreadable, that is until Catal Rhythm began. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile. Their coach turned her head to side,

"Pfft." The other players were now confused. Making Araki laugh was incredibly hard. They heard a door open somewhere up stairs, and Fukui immediately hid the camcorder, in case it was Edasawa. His guess was correct, when the silverette descended the stairs, her mouth wide in a yawn. She blinked at them for a second, before her silver eyes widened.

"Sensei! I didn't notice you were already here." She said, scratching the side of her neck. The players were very impressed with their coach's ability to hide her emotions quickly, as the woman turned to the silver-haired manager with an impassive face.

"Don't mind it much; I presumed you were busy with your studying." She said. Edasawa grinned sheepishly.

"Er… Yeah, I already started on the last book. Actually, I was planning to do an all nighter and start on the reports." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall, saying it like it was nothing. Araki raised an eyebrow at her 'all nighter' suggestion.

"You sure you can do that?" She asked. Edasawa nodded enthusiastically, smiling wide.

"I've done that a lot of time already, sensei. I'll be fine as long as I stay up all night on purpose and not because of insomnia." She said. Araki appraised her for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine, be sure to rest a lot, then. Had anyone had dinner yet?" Araki turned to the players at that. Almost all of them said they haven't so they decided to eat together. It was more fun that way (well, for those who is used to eating with a lot of people).

After their a little noisy dinner (some guys like to keep conversation even while eating) Edasawa returned to their room earlier, intent on finishing up the last book. The first three books were finished rather quickly, since they were only focused on understanding 'simple' minded individuals, meaning people who are more often than not predictable to anyone. The last one was focused on 'complex' minded people, which is harder when compared to the others due to its diverse topics and mental disorders were also included. Edasawa guessed the disorders were also part of a person's mentality, so she also decided to study them. It was past 1 AM when she finally finished the book, and her head was once again throbbing in pain from information overload. Edasawa decided to take a little break, getting herself some snacks to munch on.

"Holy crap… I didn't know basketball in Japan was as crazy as this…" She suddenly groaned, slumping on the table and burying her face in her bare arms. She stayed in that position for a while, before tilting her head and looking at her laptop screen. She picked up her eyeglasses, slipping them on once again and resuming her research on the Uncrowned Kings for just a little while.

"Hanamiya Makoto, dubbed as 'Bad Boy' … Why am I not surprised?" Edasawa asked herself in a sarcastic tone, continuing to read the rest of the article in silence. The silverette found out that her former senpai is now the captain and coach (Edasawa suspected that Hanamiya did something to get that position) of Kirisaki Dai Ichi, which is an elite school in Tokyo. His position was Point Guard, just like Imayoshi's position.

"He didn't change positions, huh…" The silverette muttered. Edasawa smiled darkly when she read that all of Kirisaki Dai Ichi's opponents suffered injuries, particularly their aces and star players. No doubt it was Hanamiya's doing, since his sadistic streak wasn't even stopped by Imayoshi, who only managed to lessen it by a little.

"I should really start on the reports…" The silverette said to herself. Her hand hovered over the mouse for several moments, before deciding to postpone her research on the so-called 'Kings' at a later time. She put on her headphones and opened a new document, fingers typing at their fastest speed to finish the printouts by tomorrow.

Araki awakened the next day well rested, and mind clear. Coaching was very tiring, but she had always loved teaching so she accepted it without reluctance. She feels extreme pride when every time she sees her players doing their very best, but she doesn't say it aloud. Better keep their egos in check rather than worsen it.

"… The four basic tempera…" Sudden mumbling made Araki turn her head to the side, where Edasawa's bed is. She saw the silverette slumped on the table, asleep from the sound of light snoring and incoherent mumbling. Araki shook her head. She knew it wasn't such a good idea to let the first year overwork herself. A large pile of white caught her eye, and upon closer inspection, Araki realized it was a rather tall stack of papers. She got up from her bed, walking over it as silently as she could. She glanced at Edasawa for a moment, an eyebrow raised, before picking up the paper on the top. Araki's eyes widened upon realizing that the stack of papers was actually printed handouts of the all the data Edasawa had gathered and the detail of the 'Strategy' section was incredible. There was even pre-defined 'back-up' route if ever the initial strategy is wrong.

"Incredible…" Araki breathed, flipping through the multiple pages of a single handout. She walked back to her bed, taking the copy with her. She reviewed the data, and decided to incorporate Edasawa's data into her game plans for the upcoming games. She smiled at Edasawa's sleeping form, mind still away in Lala Land.

"Good work kid." She said, only getting another sleepy mumble from the silverette. She looked back down at the papers in her hands.

"This will be a very interesting year, I'd say." She murmured softly, before finally getting up to prepare the boys for their final training. She decided to let them rest up for the whole tomorrow, since she decided they deserved it.

**JFC FINALLY FINISHED THIS SHIT. Almost got into a writer's block :O, but sugar saved me and Nee-chan~! Ahaha, I'm crazy and Nee-chan's insane. LOL**

**By the way, don't do all nighters, even if you can. They're very bad for your health. And eyes, especially the eyes. Take care of your eyes, people.**

**Eh, I think I'm done…? This is somehow a little shorter than the others… But meh. PREFECTURAL PRELIMS START NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY! SOME BASKETBALL SCENES TO WRITE… Ugh, damn, my fingers hurt.**

**AND OMFG, MY EFFING CLASSMATES FOUND THIS.**

**AOFHOIHDFIAO**

**THEY SAID THEY LIKED THIS (WTF?!) AND ESPECIALLY EDA-CHAN. THEY STARTED SHIPPING EDA-CHAN WITH FREAKING ALMOST EVERYONE! WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**MayuEda, REALLY?! AND AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINK MidoEda IS JUST PLAIN FUCKED UP?!**

**AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

**Shitty classmates. I won't talk to them anymore. UGH**

**I'm done. Bye.**


	14. Random Chapter 4 - Autocorrect Horrors

**So once again I went crazy, and for once I wrote this random chapter all by myself, 'cause Nee-chan wants to take a little break. I just employed the help of FUAutocorrect dot com. Awesome people.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CRUDE HUMOR, MORE FOUL LANGUAGE THAN USUAL, SEXUAL REFERENCES MIGHT BE PRESENT (or not), AND SHIPS MIGHT OCCUR.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. … I should just censor some words to keep this fic T… I don't want to put this to the M section. D:**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

[Scenario #1 – Atsushi was Mortified

Subjects: Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)

Himuro Tatsuya (2nd year, Yousen Shooting Guard)]

Himuro: Atsushi, I'm sorry, I can't go to school today, I'm sick.

Murasakibara: hah? did muro-chin take some d*cks?

Murasakibara: WTF VICKS I SWEAR I TYPED VICKS!

Himuro: Thought so :D

Himuro: … I'm worried about who else uses your phone though…

* * *

[Scenario #2 – Umm…?

Subjects: Fukui Kensuke (3rd year, Yousen Point Guard)

Liu Wei (2nd year, Yousen Small Forward)]

Fukui: Ahh, what the hell. I'm freaking nervous, man.

Liu: Everybody feels the same-aru.

Fukui: What do people wear for a mast***ate party?!

Liu: Umm…?

Fukui: WHO THE FUCK USED MY PHONE?! I MEANT MASQUERADE, JESUS!

Liu: …

Fukui: Stupid autocorrect.

Liu: … Right…

* * *

[Scenario #3 – The Clock

Subjects: Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)

Himuro Tatsuya (2nd year, Yousen Shooting Guard)]

Murasakibara: muro-chin my c*ck broke :'( help meeeeee

Murasakibara: its making weird noises and it keeps stopping. I cant turn it on without crushing it

Himuro: Atsushi, you need a doctor not me.

Murasakibara: wat?

Murasakibara: HOLY SHI IT'S CLOCK

Murasakibara: stupid phone im gonna crush u

Himuro: Oh. You had me worried there for a moment. I'm on my way :)

* * *

[Scenario #4 – Secrets Revealed

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Fukui Kensuke (3rd year, Yousen Point Guard)]

Fukui: Ginji, are you done yet?

Edasawa: Yes, I'm lesbian now. Give me a couple of minutes.

Edasawa:-_- … I meant LEAVING. Fucking phone.

Fukui: Good. :D

* * *

[Scenario #5 – Traumatized Sister

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Midorima Shintarou (1st year, Shuutoku Shooting Guard)]

Midorima: I'll talk to you later. I have to fap now.

Edasawa: I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT

Midorima: WHAT THE HELL, NAP! I MEANT NAP!

Edasawa: Oh… Okay. Talk to you later.

Edasawa: O.o … Why was fap on your phone…?

* * *

[Scenario #6 – Let's Forget about This

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)]

Edasawa: We really need to get sharted on this project…

Murasakibara: WTF SAWA-CHIN

Edasawa: What? If we slack off anymore, we'll never finish it.

Murasakibara: NO LOOK AT YOUR TEXTS

Edasawa: Okay, D. Bitch ass phone.

Edasawa: AND I'LL TREAT YOU TO THAT SWEETS BUFFET YOU TOLD US ABOUT IF WE'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS.

Murasakibara: deal

* * *

[Scenario #7 – SENPAI DON'T LEAVE ME

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Mayuzumi Chihiro (3rd year, Rakuzan Power Forward)]

Edasawa: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiii gomen, Araki-sensei asked me to help her this weekend :'(

Mayuzumi: Oh? So you can't go this Saturday?

Edasawa: Yeah, I have to coach the second string then go to playboy with Kise-san after that. Gomeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mayuzumi: WHAT?!

Mayuzumi: YOU'RE NOT POSING FOR ANY PLAYBOY GINJI!

Mayuzumi: OVER MY DEAD (BEAUTIFUL) BODY!

Mayuzumi: I am going to tell your brother.

Mayuzumi: And Kise? Really? That sparkly fab blonde brat? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!?

Edasawa: PHOTOSHOOT! SENPAI, I SWEAR I MEANT PHOTOSHOOT!

Edasawa: Senpai, forgive me! And it's not what you think!

Edasawa: …

Edasawa: Senpai? SENPAI?!

Edasawa: SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

[Scenario #8 – I'm Flattered

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Mayuzumi Chihiro (3rd year, Rakuzan Power Forward)]

Edasawa: Senpai~~ We're in Kyoto now! :D Wanna go somewhere?

=w=

Mayuzumi: Sure, where do you wanna go?

Edasawa: Oh? Was it senpai's treat this time?

Mayuzumi: Yeah. I suddenly just felt like checking out my sexy kouhai today. :)

Edasawa: ! Aww, kouhai-chan is very much flattered~~! KYAA! *covers face*

Mayuzumi: What?

Mayuzumi: ….

Mayuzumi: Wow, I suddenly felt awkward with that autocorrect.

Mayuzumi: "I suddenly felt like TREATING my FAVORITE kouhai today." :) How did favorite turn to sexy, though?

Edasawa: I don't know, ask your phone :D

Mayuzumi: But… I'm pretty sure it can read my mind. :D

Edasawa: !

* * *

[Scenario #9 – Hawk and Clock Fail

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Takao Kazunari (1st year, Shuutoku Point Guard)]

Edasawa: Kazu-nii! I saw your game today. Why were you and Nii-san on the bench?

Takao: Shin-chan refused to play when I'm not the point guard and I'm sick. Germans were attacking me.

Edasawa: GERMANS?!

Takao: ISUGHDOIGH APOSJDOHAIHD *GERMS! Why do I have germans?

Edasawa: Maybe someone researched the 'German Third Reich'…?

Takao: Maybe. Ahaha, Germans attacking me… xD LOOOOOOOL

Edasawa: Yeah :D Nii-san would also bang you, ya know? You can be pretty hyper at times :D

Edasawa: OMG *ATTACK! IT WAS ATTACK, I SWEAR!

Takao: Aww :(… I was becoming hopeful for a moment there…

Edasawa: O.o…

* * *

[Scenario #10 – Yousen Epic Fail Group Chat

Subjects: Yousen Basketball Team

Edasawa: Hey, is this thing working? Say 'aye, sir' if yes!

Himuro: Aye, sir!

Fukui: Aye, sir!

Liu: Aye, sir-aru!

Murasakibara: un

Edasawa: I'll forgive that -_-

Okamura: Ass, sir!

Fukui: …

Liu: …

Himuro: …

Edasawa: Ew, senpai, that's nasty.

Okamura: It was autocorrect, c'mon!

Liu: If you say so-aru…

Murasakibara: d oie he tsy

Murasakibara: FUCK

Edasawa: ACK NO SWEARING HERE!

Murasakibara: but my phone is a glitch

Murasakibara: *STITCH

Murasakibara: f***, PITCH

Murasakibara: HITCH

Murasakibara: i give up

Fukui: Ahahaha, Atsushi can't swear! xD

Murasakibara: meanie, im gonna crush u

Himuro: Atsushi, calm down, I'll treat you later. :)

Murasakibara: okaayy~~

Liu: Why do we have a chat group again-aru?

Edasawa: I don't know either, I felt like shit.

Edasawa: AHAHAHAHA I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I MEAN 'IT'! X'D

Fukui: Now that confirms you use swear words more than we do.

Edasawa: Umm….

Fukui: Banged it!

Fukui: WTF 'NAILED'!

Edasawa: And I was being questioned.

Okamura: YOUR PHONES ARE QUESTIONABLE

Liu: Speak for yourself-aru.

Okamura: !

Edasawa: Not today, senpai. NOT TODAY :D

Himuro: This is rather nice, though. If autocorrect isn't here.

Fukui: Yeah. Conversations either become awkward, or plain messed up.

Edasawa: Yup. Some are too funny though! xD

* * *

**I ACTUALLY CONSIDERED THE MAYUEDA SHIP WTF**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE. THIS IS TOO… OISDKLJVPOSJDPOFJAPOCJKPADOKCPADJJPCJPAMPOKPJP**

**Anyway, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HAYAMA KOTAROU-SENPAI! July 22****nd****, Leo!**

**I just remembered I did nothing for Nii-taro's birthday :O I think I was sick AND grounded that day.**

**I'm done. (WTF DID I WRITE?!)**

**P.S.: I just noticed the fav and follow for this story is TEIKOU!Midorima x Takao xD Nee-chan was so happy! Any I might not update for a while, because I got sick. Sorry about that. We're not allowed to touch any electronic devices if sick D: SORRY**


	15. Chapter 10 - Other Self

**WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK… Now those damn ships are stuck in my head. Nee-chan actually liked the MayuEda along with the other one she won't tell me! … On second thought, I was just told that it'll be ? x Edasawa later… Nee-chan never told me who the person ('cause with a mind like Nee-chan's, I'll never know if it's a guy or a girl or Nigou) is…. Ugh. **

**Crazy classmates sailing ships and shit. Imma sink 'em and burn 'em.**

**Oh yeah, unoriginal title is unoriginal. Burn me.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

When The Inter-High prefectural prelims finally started, Edasawa's ability to keep her cool while under a lot of pressure was in full display. Aside from the starters and Araki, the silverette was acting like it was normal. The other first years (those who wasn't chased away by Murasakibara) was sweating bullets and kept on fidgeting as they made their way to the 2nd gym. Their first game was at morning, 10 AM against Akita Boys Institution, which Edasawa had reported that Yousen will have the advantage. Edasawa was unusually silent and a little bit emotionless that time, and the Yousen players realized the silver haired manager is in 'business' mode right now.

"Sawa-chin, can you hold my snacks later?" Murasakibara asked, as Edasawa glanced at him for a moment.

"Sure. You remember the plan, right?" She asked back, getting a small nod from the giant. The white and purple clad players of Yousen turned heads as they made walked up the steps of the 2nd gym. Having three 2-meter tall players was intimidating, and almost all of the other players were considerably tall as well. Araki found it somewhat amusing when some people would hastily look away or even flinch when they accidentaly made eye contact with their silver haired manager, and Fukui commented earlier that Edasawa could rival even Araki's cold stare. The Point Guard only got an incredulous stare.

Upon entry to the building, Edasawa suddenly stopped walking, to the other's surprise. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at something to the left, even her mouth was open is a small 'o'. Fukui opened his mouth to ask but the silverette suddenly grinned in a predatory way, turning to Araki.

"Sensei, can you please go ahead? I need to go greet someone." Araki looked at Edasawa for a moment, before looking in the direction Edasawa was looking at earlier. She looked surprised for a moment, before nodding back at the silverette. The others wanted to ask what was that about, the silverette had already jogged off to wherever she was headed. Okamura frowned (and getting scared looks from those who was looking at him at the time) and turned to Araki.

"Where is she headed, Kantoku?" He asked. Araki glanced at him,

"She saw her former senpai. She just went to pay her respect." She stated, before continuing to their assigned locker room. The Yousen players followed soon after, focusing on their upcoming game instead of worrying about the silverette.

* * *

"Remember, the more pressured they are, the more they'll fail to coordinate with each other. Make that your first priority." Araki said, arms crossed over her chest as she ran the plan one last time before the game starts. They were already in the court but the silver haired manager was yet to appear.

"Sawa-chin isn't here yet." Murasakibara stated, eyes darting around to look for the familiar head of silver. The giant was a little anxious, to be honest. He never really did well with crowds and seeing a familiar face helps calm him down. Fortunately, a figure ran down the corridor where Yousen entered the court from earlier, the shadow leaving to reveal a panting silverette. But to their surprise, she was now wearing the Yousen's manager uniform, which looks exactly like the player's jersey with the exception of the 'M' written underneath the Yousen. Edasawa grinned at them,

"I'm going to blame the guy who misplaced my uniform."She managed to pant, approaching them and picking up her clipboard, flipping through the pages quickly. A random player coughed inconspicuously at the side, making Edasawa grin at him with a promise of threat. Fukui looked at her new outfit, nodding in approval.

"Looks good. I didn't know light pink looks rather nice with pale silver." He stated. Edasawa paused, looking at him with curious eyes.

"The uniform is… Pink?" She asked. The boys looked at her in alarm, while Araki just raised her eyebrow at the silverette, who was staring at her clothes with interest.

"You didn't tell them you were colorblind?" The older woman asked, and Edasawa tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot. Hey! Warm-up is starting guys, get moving!" She exclaimed happily. Confused looks were sent her way. Just a little while ago she was emotionless as a wall and now she was back to default. Just who did she greet earlier?

* * *

As soon as the jump ball has been made, Edasawa had already uttered her favorite phrase:

"What the fuck?" Just now, Murasakibara had slapped the ball even before it reached its highest point, getting a jumper violation for it. It took a lot out of Edasawa to stop herself from walking over to the giant and kicking him in the shins (because he was too tall for her to reach his stomach and Edasawa was too lazy to lift her leg higher). The silverette and the Yousen coach decided to settle for a facepalm after that, as the ball was given to the boys of A.B.I., which is short for Akita Boys Institution.

"Calm down, let's get a basket!" Their number four yelled. Edasawa laughed when she noticed that all the captains of every team wore jerseys numbered four, and she thought it was a tradition in Japanese basketball.

With the lack of Himuro's participation, Yousen's offensive power had considerably lowered. But that gave way to a more defensive approach, which is exactly what Araki and Edasawa had discussed about. If they aren't able to score a lot of points, they'll just stop their opponents from doing the same, just like Edasawa said during their pre-tournament meeting. They let the 2nd year Shooting Guard Ryuzaki play in Himuro's place, because Ryuzaki was also good in defense, putting his 188 cm height to good use. Yousen players are mostly better at defense, to Edasawa's amusement.

"Sasaki!" Edasawa's lips twitched in amusement when their opponents Shooting Guard called for their Point Guard to pass to him. The Yousen players were mildly surprised when the first part of Edasawa's 'foresight' came true. They wondered how spot on she will be in this game.

"So they use intimidation as means to make their opponents panic, hm?" Araki said from where she was sitting, arms crossed in front of her chest. Edasawa nodded, leaning forward on her knees as her eyes rapidly scanned the whole court.

"Yes, since their Shooting Guard is clearly faster the Ryuzaki-san, they'll see it as a weakness on our part. But that's where the trap starts. I wonder how far they will fall." The silverette started chuckling to herself in the creepiest way possible, making the reserved players stiffen in fear and start sweating bullets. Araki sighed. Crazy girls will be crazy.

A.B.I.'s Shooting Guard, number 12, drived past Ryuzaki. It was like Edasawa expected, and number 12 was shocked when Yousen number 5 was already in position to block him. Number 12 jerked back in reflex giving Ryuzaki an opportunity to back tip the ball.

"Ah!" The ball went out of bounds, though, which wasn't included in Edasawa's prediction. Ryuzaki apologized to Fukui, who patted him in the arm to reassure him. The silverette gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile to say that it was okay.

"Out of bounds! Blue ball!" The referee announced, handing it to number 12 who was scowling a little. Yousen ran back and prepared for defense at Okamura's call. Here, Edasawa bit her thumb lightly. There was three scenarios here; 1)A repeat of the earlier strategy, 2)An inside play which is easy to deal with, and 3)A series of fast passes to get the defenders away from one side where the Shooting Guard will be waiting. Every option already had a counter measure prepared, but the most annoying would be the first, because there's a large chance of the ball going out of bounds instead of being sent to a teammate.

"Whew, I thought they were going for the first one." Edasawa sighed in relief, as A.B.I. did the third option. From number 4 to number 8 and lastly to number 6, their Power Forward jumped for a three pointer. Liu Wei and Okamura 'rushed' to block, and Edasawa grinned wide when number 6 passed to their number 7 and to number 12, like they expected.

"Nice, senpai!" Number 12 exclaimed exuberantly, jumping up and shooting his three pointer. All of them were shocked speechless when a large hand suddenly smacked the ball off course and to Yousen number 5, who was also grinning.

"Nice one, Atsushi!" Fukui then threw the ball for a fast break to their own Shooting Guard, Ryuzaki. The 2nd year scored Yousen's first points, getting cheers from the audience. Ryuzaki and Liu high-fived, and Edasawa cheered where she was sitting, giving them a v-sign. The silverette spared their opponents a glance, resisting the urge to smile like a certain senpai when she saw the shocked faces of their opponents.

'Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.' She thought.

And the game had suddenly become a contest of outsmarting each other. Yousen was obviously winning, with Araki and Edasawa working together. It was already half-time break, and the team trudged back to their assigned locker room quickly to rest up. Edasawa opened her locker, getting the sliced lemons soaked in honey for consumption. Another thing the Yousen players were glad for was that Edasawa was a good cook. Living alone have its perks, it seems.

"Rest up well, and remember to retake some nutrients for later."Araki said, as she reviewed the data Edasawa gave her by moments earlier. The silverette was flitting around the room, helping the starters with whatever. Ryuzaki winced when he stood up, and Edasawa immediately noticed the pained look on the 2nd year.

"Senpai, is there something wrong?" She asked. Ryuzaki sat back down quickly, smiling up at the younger girl apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. Um… I think I got cramps…" He said. Edasawa nodded, before sitting down in front of Ryuzaki and began to massage his leg with practice precision. The silverette learned various massaging techniques from Liu Wei, saying that she wanted to be as helpful as possible. Edasawa concentrated on putting the right pressures at the right spots while at the same time, making the affected muscles 'uncoil', relieving the pain Ryuzaki was feeling. The 2nd year gave Edasawa his thanks, which she returned with a grin.

"Edasawa, what do you think will they do now?" Araki asked, getting the silverette's attention. Edasawa paused,

"Now that we're in the lead, not to mention with an 18 point gap, it's obvious they'll get desperate. Maybe we should be careful and slow down the pace. We'll be okay but they won't so they'll try to rush it… I think." Edasawa yelped when Fukui poked her in the ribs for the 'I think' part, getting several laughs for that. The silverette hissed at Fukui who only stuck out his tongue at her childishly.

"Teams, halftime over." The speaker in the room announced their cue to get back on the court, and Araki clapped her hands for a last minute planning. All eyes turned to her.

"Well, we'll go through with the first plan then, stop them with everything you have." Araki stated, getting affirmations from her players. They walked back to the court, getting only a glimpse of the other teams who were up for the next game after this one.

"What's the next game?" Araki asked the silverette, who was looking around. The silverette paused, trying to remember the names of the schools.

"Um… I think it was Sengiri High and… Er… Wait a minute please sensei." She said, as she flipped through her clipboard. Silver eyes moved quickly before stopping on what she was looking for.

"Hoshimiya Academy. Sengiri will win this one." She answered. Araki nodded. If everything goes as planned, then they have nothing to worry about.

* * *

As they had already planned out (and to the silverette's happiness), Yousen won their first game spectacularly; 93-66. Edasawa was practically floating with happiness since this was technically her first time winning something while in a team. Most of the Yousen players started laughing at Edasawa's expense when the said silverette started stuttering and fidgeting when her teammates congratulated and thanked her for her help. Apparently, Edasawa couldn't really handle upfront compliments.

"Good job guys." Araki said as they packed their belongings, getting ready to leave the locker room. Edasawa paused near the door when her phone vibrated, eyes moving quickly as she read the message. She approached Araki quietly,

"Sensei, can I go ahead? I have to meet my brother." She said. Araki nodded, and the silverette walked towards the starters, so that they wouldn't have to wonder where she had gone to. The boys nodded and they split up at the hallway, the silverette going down the opposite direction. Midorima had texted her to meet him at the courtyard in front of the 3rd gym, which nearer than the 1st. The Shuutoku Shooting Guard didn't tell her the reason, so Edasawa had a suspicion that is was something private. Takao had a tendency to browse through their messages for his entertainment.

"Nii-san!" Edasawa called as soon as she saw her brother's figure, which wasn't that hard. Silver eyes widened in delight when she saw their mother, Mrs. Midorima, step away from her son's shadow. Painted lips spread in a stunning smile.

"Ginji!" She exclaimed. Edasawa ran forward with a grin, and hugged the elder woman without hesitation. Mrs. Midorima squeezed tight for a moment, before pulling back to look at her daughter's face.

"How are you? You look incredibly happy today." She stated, and Edasawa grinned up at her.

"We won our first game! 93 to 66!" The silverette exclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest and giving Midorima a haughty look. The taller teen snorted and pushed up his glasses, giving Edasawa a haughty look of his own.

"Pathetic, Shuutoku won 103 to 47." Edasawa spluttered at that, quickly deflating. Mrs. Midorima chuckled as her son smirked triumphantly down at the silverette, who glowered and hit her brother in the arm.

"Ah, I've been meaning to give this to the both of you," The bantering siblings turned to their mother as she said this, who was digging around in her bag. She pulled out a couple of envelopes, handing each of her child one.

"Your father and I will be gone for a month for a business trip, I'm entrusting this to you so you two better be responsible with this." She said with a smile. Edasawa peeked into the envelope and let out an exaggerated gasp. Midorima rolled his eyes and then he nodded at his mother.

"I understand, mother." He said. Edasawa tucked the envelope in her bag for safekeeping.

"Where will you be going?" The silverette asked curiously, rocking back and forth on her heels to annoy Midorima.

"Taiwan. Your father already left, I stayed behind to give this to you. Oh that reminds me," Mrs. Midorima turned to her son,

"You should invite Takao-kun to live with you for a while! So you wouldn't have to be lonely." She exclaimed like it was a brilliant idea, which wasn't (but it depends on how one looks at it…). Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"I'd… Rather not." He said with finality. His mother raised a perfect eyebrow at him, before shrugging and turning to Edasawa, who was grinning creepily for an unknown reason.

"Now, you kiddies take care and enjoy yourselves, okay? Good luck and no fighting." She said as she kissed Edasawa on the cheek and did the same to Midorima, who had to bend down.

"Yes mother." They said in unison. The older woman nodded and smiled. She wished them luck once again before walking away, leaving the siblings alone. Silver eyes slid to look at Midorima from the corner of her eyes.

"You really shouldn't invite Kazu-nii." She said. Midorima nodded once.

"I know." Was all he said. They were silent for few more moments until Edasawa stretched her arms over her head.

"Soooo… 123, huh? You guys are monsters." She said. Midorima frowned at his sister's choice of words Yes, Shuutoku is good but they weren't scary. Well, a certain senpai is questionable. He pushed his glasses up.

"Hmph. Your score isn't that bad either. I trust you better did everything you could?" He said. Edasawa nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I particularly enjoyed giving the guys extra training!" She exclaimed, adding an evil laugh for good measure. Midorima sighed,

"SHIN-CHAN!" Two heads turned towards the source of the voice. Edasawa waved at the approaching figure.

"Wassup?" She greeted. Takao stopped beside Midorima and high-fived with the silverette, grinning wide.

"Hey, I didn't know Shin-chan met up with you." He stated, sparing the Shooting Guard a glance. Edasawa shrugged.

"Mom was here and told us she and dad will be out of the country for a while. Why is Kazu-nii here?" She asked. Takao made an 'ah!' sound and turned to Midorima.

"You. Back. Now." Was all the hawk said. Midorima sighed, getting the message. Being run over by a truck or getting hit by a pineapple in the face is not the pleasant experience.

"Ah, okay. I should get going, too. I'm watching your game later, okay?" Edasawa said, waving goodbye at them as she walked away. Takao cupped both hands to his mouth,

"Don't forget; 2 o'clock!" He called after the silverette, who gave them a thumbs up to let them know she heard. Takao looked at the taller teen.

"You look a little worried." He stated. Midorima frowned but didn't deny it. It was true, after all, but there was no way he'll be saying that to Takao's face. He pushed up his glasses.

"I have a strange feeling about Ginji." He said. Takao's eyebrow rose, and tilted his head.

"How could you say that?" He asked. Midorima was silent, before he turned and headed to where Shuutoku was supposed to rest up until their match later.

"Brother's intuition." The Shooting Guard said after a while, making Takao choke on air.

"You mean 'WOMAN'S intuition'!" He exclaimed.

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*} **(A/N: I know you missed this. :D)**

I let my mind wander as I walked back. Araki-sensei didn't tell me to go back at a specific time, so I guess I'm allowed to wander anywhere I want right now. We only have one game today, another one tomorrow and two games straight on the fourth day. I checked my watch. I still have 2 and half hours to go before we go watch Shuutoku's game.

"Hmm, what to do?" I muttered to myself, as walked by a restaurant. I'm not really that hungry so I'll do it later… I'm thirsty though. I looked around for a vending machine, and found one after a minute of searching near the fountain. Wait, they have a fountain here? O.O… Aren't fountains only found in parks or something like that?

"Finally…" I bent down to grad the hot choco that dropped down the chute, popping open the top and taking a long sip. I sighed in contentment, walking over to a bench and sitting down. It was unusually cloudy today for summer, but it was fine by me since I don't have to worry about getting wet! :D When it's cloudy in summer, it rarely turns to rain though. But… WE CAN NEVER REALLY TELL!

After I finished my drink, I went off to continue my adventure once again. Not. I went to the restaurant I saw earlier, since I was starting to feel a little hungry. I entered the building, the bell tinkling softly over head. WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Too many people! I rushed to the line, so I could immediately place my order and just have it delivered to my table. I ordered a grilled beef steak (because it's delicious and whatnot), then left to look for a table. There were almost no tables left, but my (Hawk) eyes zeroed in on the empty table in the corner. I weaved my way to it, being careful not to bump into anybody. I reached it (FINALLY) and sat down, sighing in relief.

"The food must be good here if there's a lot of people." I said to myself quietly as I leaned on my elbows. Suddenly, I shuddered, and I felt that sensation that I had in the library several days ago once again. I looked up and my gaze was met by dull ones. My eyes widened as I recognized the guy.

"You're the guy from the library!" I blurted quietly before I could stop myself, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm surprised you remembered." He said. I furrowed my brows. How could I not? He gave me a heart attack because I thought he was a ghost. And, for one, my memory isn't bad. = 3 =

"How could I not?" I replied, smiling a little. He just looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face and returns to his food. Wait a minute…

"Oh, forgive me. Can I sit here?" I asked. I know it's a little late to ask for permission, but it's better than not asking at all. He looked back up at me,

"Seeing as you already made yourself comfortable there, I have no reason to send you away." He stated, eyebrows quirked in amusement. I grinned.

"Witty, nice. But anyway, thank you. And I hope I didn't disturb your meal." I said, watching him bring a piece of teriyaki to his mouth. He nodded to me once.

"As long as you're not being annoying, you can sit here." He said after swallowing. My own order came soon after and I smiled at the waiter thankfully and giving him a tip.

"Thanks for the meal." I said quietly under my breath, before digging in. I ate slowly though, so as not to look sloppy in front of the guy. Not that I'm trying to impress anyone here but, I was just trained that way. Old habits die hard, as they say. Hey it rhymed! :D I SHOULD BE A POET OR SOMETHING.

"You're the manager of Yousen, huh?" The guy said out of nowhere. I turned to him, then looked down at my uniform. I forgot to change… O.o… I grinned at him,

"Yeah. We just finished our game earlier." I said. I was about to slice into the meat when I finally noticed what the guy was wearing. It was a sports jersey, very much like mine, but the difference is the colors (I could tell at least by the shades) and the name printed at the front.

"Raku... Yama?" I tried to read. The guy suddenly looked offended. Apparently, I read it wrong.

"It's RakuZAN." He said, his voice holding an irritated edge to it. Oh. Can't blame me if 'zan' and 'yama' look the same! = n =

"Ah, I see. Sorry about that. I'm still not used to reading in Japanese." It was… Partly true. I think. It's not that I can't read Kanji; I just easily get confused with it. That's why almost all of my written works and assignments are spell-checked for about a million time (okay, I'm exaggerating, but you get the point. :/). Wait… Rakuzan…? Pretty sure I've heard of it somewhere… I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Rakuzan… Wait, you're from the _Rakuzan_ of _Kyoto_?" I asked incredulously, still minding my voice. Both of his eyebrows shot up this time.

"Finally. Took you long enough to piece together." He said, his voice a little bit mocking. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry for not being Japanese long enough." I said sarcastically. He gave me one of his blank looks.

"That's racist, you know." He stated. I winced inwardly, it was? I didn't know it sounded racial. I don't like racism either.

"Sorry. But seriously, I'm new to Japan's basketball community, you see." I explained. His blank gaze now looked a little interested.

"You're not Japanese?" He inquired. I nodded, swallowing the food in my mouth before speaking. Mind your table manners, people. :)

"Not exactly, I mean, I'm pure-blooded Japanese, but I lived in a different country until now." I said. He nodded satisfied, and both of us went back to our meals to eat in comfortable silence. As I was drinking I remembered… That I haven't asked for his name. UGH. Talk about being polite. WAY TO GO, YOU IDIOT. Er… How does one ask for a person's name when it wasn't done first hand?

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Eh?"

"My name. Mayuzumi Chihiro." O.O… How…?

"It was obvious on your face." Oh. I thought he was psy-

"I'm not psychic." I looked at 'Mayuzumi' doubtfully.

"But you just-"

"Human observation. You should try it out sometime." He said with a smirk. He set his utensils down, finished with his meal. He sat back. Oh. I was expecting him to leave. Not that I mind though, he's a pretty cool guy! :D

"Isn't studying a person's personality the same?" I asked. I had gotten fairly good at knowing what a person's thinking through their reactions and emotional pattern, but I don't think I've guessed a person's thinking through direct physical observation. Mayuzumi shook his head.

"There's a fine line differences between mental psychology and human observation. One is more on the physical side, and the other is focusing on the mind." He said, reciting it from memory. I nodded. I forgot to eat at that moment, completely absorbed to what he was saying. Guess it's my turn to introduce myself now, huh?

"My name's Edasawa Ginji." I said, grinning. What? I like to smile my aloha smile. Problem? His lips twitched.

"What year?" He asked. Um… Hah?

"1st year. Pleased to meet you." I said as I also finished up my meal. His brows disappeared to his hairline again.

"Oh? You don't act like one. Well, this had been a rather nice conversation but I need to go." Mayuzumi said as he got up. I did the same and I bowed to him.

"I had fun speaking to you again, Mayuzumi… San?" I'M NOT SURE WHAT HONIRIFIC TO ADD, OKAY?! Mayuzumi-san held up three fingers.

"Use 'senpai'. I'm a 3rd year." He said. I nodded and smiled. We left the restaurant and went our separate ways. Mayuzumi Chihiro, a 3rd year from the strongest school…

Rakuzan, huh?

Interesting~

I made my way back to the hotel, taking a cab, while I allowed my mind to wander. I have yet to see that guy again, but oh well. It's still the first day, so we'll probably meet sometime later. Urgh. I wonder what face he'll make? Imayoshi-senpai was pretty shocked (as shocked as a fox could get) so… Eh, I don't know. m( _ _ m )

"I'm back!" I called as soon as I got to our floor. I saw Ichinose, one of the scouts that Araki-sensei tasked to film the games. He held up the camcorder. I just found about that thing when Araki-sensei said she bought one so we could use it. The guy grinned down at me.

"Edasawa-san! I had what you and coach requested. One video for our game, and the next part is our next opponent's previous games."He reported. I nodded. Good, I can study this one as soon as possible. I took the object from him as he left, waving goodbye.

"Eh, I'll watch this later." I said to myself as I went to the room Araki–sensei and I shared. The woman was nowhere to be found, so I guess she somewhere taking care of something. Did that make sense? Whatever. I left the cam on the table, and flopped down on the bed.

…

…

…

Eh, I can't sleep. I plugged my headphones into my mp3 player. Turning the volume up a little bit, I shifted so I was on my back. I closed my eye as I sang along. Well, nothing harmful if I keep quiet, right?

…

Right…?

…

WHATEVER!

"'Atashira de kimeta nda'? 'aitsu wa mushi suru ndatte'? 'aitsu ni kakawatta yatsu wa matome te tsubushi chaeba īyone?'~?" This was a very challenging song, because of of its stupidly high notes and complicated arrangement. And one thing, I prefer UTAUloid over Vocaloid. :l I close my eyes for a bit,

"Tāgetto wa atashi da! Dareka uwasa shiteta nda? 'Aitsutte mukatsuku ne? ' Nanka son'na tanjun na wake de~!" HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SOME PITCH BEND. I took a deep breat just before the chorus started. I feel like a fish... ( *O*) My face.

"Saikin osen ni kakatte? Kimi wa nogare rare nai ya! Saikin kokoro mo yan de! ITAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII~~~" I didn't even bother with repeating the 'itai' part. SINGING WHILE LYING DOWN IS HARD, TRUST ME.

Or not. Your choice. I suddenly felt the end of my bed shift, and my eyes snapped open, body tensing in reflex.

"THE FU... ck?" I blinked once. Twice. Then another. And the last one to make sure. I opened my mouth.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!" I roared at the laughing Kensuke-senpai, who managed to jump away as I lashed out with my foot. BASTARDS WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! I remembered, the camcorder at the table, and when I looked at it, I was horrified. I looked at Kensuke-senpai and Liu-senpai.

"YOU WERE RECORDING?" I shrieked. Yes I can shriek. I just don't do it often. I yanked the heaphones off as I got up from the bed to go chase the fuckers. :l I. AM. NOT. AMUSED. RIGHT. NOW.

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

To describe Edasawa's earlier… 'Incident', it was in one word: very funny. The silver haired manager chased her two senpai all over the place while screaming bloody murder; they only ceased their squabble upon Araki's arrival. They immediately acted like nothing happened. But as soon as the woman turned her back to them, Murasakibara had to pull away the silverette from outright strangling the light-haired third year.

Soon, their time to go watch Shuutoku's match arrived, though not all went, only those interested. Araki, Edasawa, the starters, and a handful of the other members boarded a single bus they were using, so it would save their money.

"It got really dark, huh." Edasawa stated offhandedly as she stared out of the window. She got no cohesive response, so she decided to eat her own snacks. It took a little while to reach their destination, and Edasawa was the first one out even though she sat at the back row, much to the other's amusement. She was excited as a toddler high on sugar.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of spectators going to watch the Seirin versus Shuutoku match, and this intrigued Yousen.

"Wow. Isn't Seirin a small-fry school? If I remember, they just formed last year. And around this time also, they were beaten by the Three Kings of Tokyo with their school tripled. Pretty weak, right?" The starters noticed how Edasawa bristled at the voice. They exchanged looks. They know that Edasawa never got along with Nakagami, a 2nd year Power Forward. The guy was too much of a braggart for Edasawa's liking. And everyone was thinking the same.

"Well, I wonder about that..." Murasakibara trailed off, returning to his snacks. The silverette smiled at him knowingly.

"Care to share?" She said cheekily. Murasakibara looked at her in surprise.

"Sawa-chin knows...?" Edasawa nodded, falling into step beside the giant. The others were confused at their conversation, not really getting it.

"Only that he's there. Can you tell us?" She said. Murasakibara shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well, Kuro-chin... Teikou's Phantom Sixth Man goes to Seirin, from what Aka-chin told us. I wouldn't really underestimate him, 'cause we never know what Kuro-chin is thinking." He said. The silverette nodded, like it was enough for her. The other starters turned to the giant in surprise though.

"The Phantom Sixth Man is real? I thought he was just a rumor." Fukui asked as they walked up the stairs leading to the 1st gym. Murasakibara looked around a bit.

"Well, Kuro-chin is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal weak so it's easy not to notice him. Ah, Mido-chin's team." The last part made the starters and Edasawa turn to the court, and indeed, Shuutoku had arrived. Cheers filled the gym, which got Edasawa pressing her hand into her ears. After the cheers died down a bit, Yousen immediately went go get seats up in the bleachers, attracting a lot of stares and murmurs from the other people. Like usual, they ignored this, and settled down to wait. There was another cheer (though less louder) and Seirin had arrived. Murasakibara noticed how Edasawa suddenly stiffen, a slightly alarmed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The giant asked, offering a single Pocky stick to the silverette. She accepted it gratefully, shaking her head.

"It's just that the Phantom guy, Kuroko, reminded me of someone I also met just earlier. And see that mean looking guy over there?" She asked, Murasakibara turned to look for which was she meant. His eyebrows furrowed.

"The guy with glasses?"

"No! The one with a big build, number 10! Wait... Glasses guy does look mean..." Now, Murasakibara knew which guy she was referring to. And indeed, he looks mean.

"He's a dangerous guy." Edasawa said. Murasakibara said nothing, but he knew that. The guy was nowhere near a Kiseki in level. The two fell silent after that, watching the game unfold silently.

Murasakibara's words were true, that Kuroko Tetsuya was weak, but Yousen didn't expect that very person made his teammates stronger and their play more effective, especially number 10, which Edasawa insisted on calling 'Kowai Tora'. Even Shuutoku was having a bit of trouble. The starters and Araki expected some sort of pleased reaction from the silverette every time Midorima made a shot, but she was oddly silent, frowning as if there was something troubling her.

Edasawa was worried about that Seirin number 10. Aside from his exceptional skills at basketball, the guy hadn't really showed anything yet. And that worried the silverette. The bad feeling in her stomach gradually worsened until Seirin's coach (Edasawa was definitely shocked when she found out it was a female _and_ a high school student) had number 10 mark Midorima. Midorima was taller than number 10, and Edasawa was aware of her brother's skills, so she convinced herself that she really had no reason to worry.

Right...?

Wrong. Edasawa almost shot up from her seat in shock, when her brother's shot was _blocked_. No, a Kiseki doesn't get blocked by simply anyone. Midorima Shintarou, the Shooting Guard Kiseki, does NOT get blocked by anyone. Beside the silverette, Murasakibara was also speechless, not really expecting his former teammate to be blocked by a mere player. Unless...

Shuutoku became a whole lot cautious now, and Edasawa could clearly see the frustration in her brother's eyes. Seirin was catching up drastically, now that Midorima's movements were restricted due to number 10. Edasawa finally decided that Seirin could be a possible threat, and so focused her mind on studying them.

As the game went on, she only got more and more frustrated, because no matter what she did, she couldn't read them. She only managed to get absolutely random data rather than useful ones, and it pissed her off to no end. She decided that she dislikes Seirin. Edasawa hates to feel useless. She continued to watch, and Shuutoku's position became endangered. They were tied now, and it was down to the last minute of the game. The silverette was chewing off her nail now, eyebrows creased. Seirin took what it seems their winning shot, and the audience roared in glee. Edasawa twitched.

"Not yet..." She grumbled. Midorima got the ball in possession, with the timer still going on. Number 10 moved to block the green haired Kiseki once again, but this time, Midorima faked. He was about to finally shoot _Shuutoku's_ winning shot when that Phantom appeared and back tipped the ball just as the buzzer sounded. Edasawa's shoulders sagged as realization finally sunk in. Her brother lost. Probably for the first time. And _that_ hurts like hell. Yousen had seen enough, Seirin is a possible threat.

Yousen slowly started heading back to the bus, all of them silent except for one. Apparently, Nakagami hadn't met the concept of 'silence'.

"Wow, if Shuutoku was beaten by Seirin, it means Shuutoku's weak, right?" Tanamiya kept shaking his head at Nakagami, wishing the guy would just stop and be quiet for once. But, no, Nakagami just had to keep going on and on.

"Especially that guy they said was from Teikou! I really expected a lot from him, but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. He's pretty weak if that guy from- ACK!" Nakagami never got to finish that sentence, because before anyone could tell the teen to shut the fuck up, Edasawa had grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall without even bothering to restrain her strength. Silver eyes were wild with obvious hate and anger, and she bared her teeth at him in a furious snarl.

"YOU _FUCKING_ DARE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT THEM?" She growled, absolutely livid and fed up with the struggling male's bullshit. The others were shocked speechless, because Nakagami had ten centimeters on Edasawa, and obviously had a bigger build, but he could only struggle against the hand that grabbed his throat.

The Yousen players remembered joking the silverette about her abnormally long canines, and the said girl went along and laughed with them. But right now, the silverette's teeth were bared in a terrifying way, and the growl the came from her made her look all the more animalistic.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK, BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU NEVER PLAYED IN ANY OF OUR GAMES. I AM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT AND I'D FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TAKING SHIT ABOUT MY BROTHER. BUT I'M A NICE PERSON AND JUST GIVE YOU A WARNING." With that, the silverette let him go, looking down on Nakagami as he slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. She turned heel and walked off, making the Yousen players finally snap out of it. The starters looked at each other nervously, before Okamura decided to go, as her captain and senpai. Nakagami glared futilely at Edasawa's disappearing form.

"What's got her panties in a twist...?" He managed to wheeze, failing to still look like the tough shit he was until the silverette's threatening. Murasakibara turned to him, and Araki saw the anger in his eyes.

"Murasakibara!" She barked, making the giant freeze midstep. The older woman only gave him a hard gaze, and the giant clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. Araki turned to Nakagami.

"You. I'll have to kick you off the team for that displeasing attitude. Yousen doesn't not allow disgraceful players." She said coldly. Nakagami jerked as if he was slapped,

"Why?! That b-bitch attacked _me_! Why am I getting kicked off?!" Araki was about to yell at the boy for disrespect but Fukui cut her off. The Yousen Vice-Captain raised a finger.

"One; _You_ provoked _Ginji. _You gave forced her to attack when she didn't have to. While your attitude started since the beginning and that's a huge difference." He held up another finger.

"Two; I kept tabs on everyone's participation. And guess what, you barely attend." Another finger.

"Three; Don't you _**ever **_call Ginji a bitch. You're leaving the team as soon as we get back to Akita." Fukui said. Araki was impressed. The team was not only defensive in their games, but also of their 'little sister'. Nakagami opened his mouth, and then closed it. Finally realizing that their decision was final and there's nothing he could do. Yousen continued back to their bus after that, now truly silent. Okamura arrived a little while later, but Edasawa was nowhere to be found. The Yousen Captain sighed deeply.

"She wants to be alone for a little while. She said she'll get back around evening." He explained. His gaze turned to Nakagami.

"She's really depressed now. It's best if we let her have her way." Okamura said. Nakagami shrunk in his seat in shame. Fukui's eyebrows creased.

"But it's gonna rain soon." He argued. Araki shook her head.

"Let her be. And don't worry about her much. Her _physical_ state is tougher than nails." She said. No more words were exchanged as they rode back to their hotel.

* * *

Edasawa had walked back in silence to the fountain she found earlier that day. The sky was dark like her mood, and from the looks of it, it will be raining anytime soon. But the silverette couldn't bring herself to care. She saw the look on her brother's face, and she remembered a memory she'd rather forget.

"I hate it..." She mumbled to herself quietly, before turning to the sky to let her tears fall. Well, it had been more dramatic if the rain didn't decide to pour at that exact moment and drown her like a rat.

"AWW, COME **ON**! AT LEAST GIVE ME MY FUCKING MOMENT!"

* * *

**THIS. SHIT. IS. FINALLY. DONE.**

**I FREAKING HATE WRITER'S BLOCK, SCHOOL AND MY STUPID SICKNESS.**

**And you are still free to burn me for the unoriginal title. I won't be getting over it soon. :/**

**And holy crap, this one is like our… second longest chapter! Woot! We had Nee-chan's reasons for not going into detail about the Seirin vs. Shuutoku, because we'd rather focus on Edasawa's reaction to that. So, yeah. That's about it.**

**DONE.**


	16. Chapter 11 - (Un)Pleasant Surprise

**Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- YOU DON'T FREAKING KNOW HOW MUCH WE'RE SPAZZING IN HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW AHAHAHAHA.**

**Ahem, sorry. Got too carried away. Anyway, finally got this one done so we're outta here. My other nee-chan will be updating her deviant art (in the end I'm too lazy to draw myself) so please check out her drawings :)**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

No one heard Edasawa as she finally arrived at their hotel around 9 PM, their only sign was the hard lump beneath the covers of her bed they found when Araki entered their room. They decided to leave her be for a little more time, before they decide it was becoming unhealthy and forcefully cheer her up themselves. And them being Yousen and Murasakibara on their side, it might not be a pleasant time.

That morning was horribly silent. At first glance, Yousen seemed to be a gathering of sons of mafia men or something close to it, but actually, they were a rather lively group of teens. But with the 'Edasawa incident' still fresh, tension was nearly tangible in the room. All of them almost jumped when the door to Araki's room opened, revealing a dressed Edasawa. She looked at them with blank eyes for a split second, before turning to leave. She suddenly paused when she placed a hand on the door knob, clearly hesitating. The Yousen starters stared at her curiously,

"Are you okay…?" Fukui asked carefully. To their surprise, Edasawa suddenly turned and walked to them quickly.

"H-hey, Ginji!...?" Fukui trailed off in confusion when Edasawa suddenly hugged him for a moment, then Murasakibara, then Liu and even Okamura, the four of them becoming absolutely confused. Before any of them could ask what was wrong, the silverette bolted out of the door, leaving the room silent once again.

"She… hugged us-aru…?" Liu was still at a loss, and when his words finally sunk in, Fukui became a blushing mess. It was quite known in the club about Fukui's inability to react properly to a female's show affection, and his current embarrassed state somehow lifted some of the tension.

"What's gotten to her though…?" Okamura asked, looking at the others seriously. Fukui, who finally calmed down a little,

"M-maybe she was thanking us or something…" Fukui kept on mumbling incoherent things after that, and it was confirmed that he had not yet recovered. Araki's door opened once again, and this time, it was the woman herself that came out. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. Liu and Okamura were about to say no when Murasakibara spoke,

"Sawa-chin hugged us then left quickly." He stated simply, getting looks from the two. Araki just sighed,

"You too, huh?" They boys were confused.

"'Too'?" Okamura questioned, a thick eyebrow raised. Araki nodded,

"I was hugged earlier by Edasawa as soon as I got up from bed. Apparently her way of saying sorry for her actions yesterday. Did she say anything before she left?" The woman questioned as she sat down on the couch. They shook their heads. Araki nodded.

"Well, let's just tell her to get back by 3 PM. Fukui, please text… Where's Fukui?" Said teen was found standing behind Murasakibara discreetly, still red-faced.

"W-what is it C-coach?" He stuttered. Araki just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please text Edasawa to be back before 3 PM." She said. The light-haired teen stiffly pulled out his phone, Liu Wei watching over his shorter senpai's shoulder as his fingers as he typed with shaking fingers.

Edasawa paused when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and her eyebrows pulled together as she read the message from Fukui.

["kbwu buok 3 Ob"] The only thing she understood was 3, but there were a million things that can be related to 3. She simply sent a question mark as a reply. The reply came after a minute, but it was Liu Wei this time.

["Coach said you have to go back before 3 PM-aru."] Ah. So that's what it is. Edasawa replied with a simple okay, and went back to texting her brother.

Even though Liu was laughing his head off at Fukui's inability to type correctly, he managed to send a better one, and he relayed the silverette's reply to the others. Araki nodded, satisfied, before getting up and went to business mode.

"Alright, we'll be doing some light training this morning. Gather at the lobby in thirty minutes!" She announced, the players immediately dispersing at her command. Fukui still kept stumbling, though. Araki often wondered if anyone is at least normal in their team.

* * *

"-and I came _this_ close to beating the shit out of the fucker!" Edasawa exclaimed angrily, forgetting to censor her words. That got her two slaps on the head from the two Shuutoku players she was currently with, both giving her reprimanding looks.

"Your mouth."

"Watch it."

"Hey, you guys formed a single sentence!"

"Shut up."

"Yes, DAD."

"Hey! Why is Shin-chan the father?!"

"I don't know. 'Cause he looks manlier than you?"

"Both of you shut up." The two shorter teens finally closed their mouths, exchanging glances. Midorima and Takao were out to go watch a little bit of the games, and then they ran into the silverette who was emitting murderous aura. So they ended up going somewhere else and forget the games for a while.

"Shin-chan is still hurt by last night." Takao said suddenly, and both siblings glared at him until he withered. They were just walking around aimlessly, until Edasawa spotted a certain shop.

"Care for ice cream?" She offered. Both males looked at each other then nodded. Ice cream is good. Especially to cool off. Wait. Was that a pun?

Edasawa bought herself and Takao a chocolate flavored ice cream, while Midorima managed to find a red bean flavored one, much to Takao's shock. It seems Midorima lucky item, a decently sized daruma doll, made the fates favor the Shooting Guard today. They sat down in a single bench under the shade, just people watching.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" Edasawa finally said, after a minute of fidgeting. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his free hand.

"Practice." He said, still not over yesterday. Edasawa glanced at him.

"What else?"

"Practice."

"… Other than that?"

"Practice."

"Kazu-nii, what do you wanna do?"

"Eh I don't know. Eat? It's almost lunchtime now." He suggested. Edasawa checked her watched, and the Hawk was right. She nodded her agreement and led them to the restaurant she ate at yesterday. To Edasawa's surprise, there were less people today, and her eyes discreetly scanned the tables for Mayuzumi. She was a little disappointed when he wasn't there, so she immediately went to order, followed by her brother and Takao. After getting their food, they went to the table near the windows, Takao and Edasawa sitting on one side together again. Midorima only raised his eyebrows at them,

"What?" Edasawa questioned, a smile tugging at her lips. Midorima rolled his eyes and they said their thanks, before eating.

"So, 3 PM's your game right?" Takao asked. Edasawa just nodded, unable to speak due to quickly slurping up her ramen. Takao watched her for a while in amusement, and the silverette merely kept on devouring her favorite meal.

"I really don't know how could you eat all of that and still look the fit." The Hawk stated, one eyebrow raised up in amusement. Edasawa swallowed and then drank water, before grinning at Takao and giving him a thumbs up.

"Magic." She replied as if it was obvious. Takao laughed lightly and Midorima resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Oh yeah, will you be watching our games? I won't mind if you'd rather practice." Edasawa said, setting her spoon down for a moment.

"We might not be able to watch all of them, I'm afraid. I just realized what I must do, so I have to prioritize training to fulfill it." Midorima said. Takao was about to reprimand Midorima for his lack of brotherly support when Edasawa laughed.

"Good, you're doing it right then." She laughed, getting a weird look from Takao. The silverette noticed his stare, and stared back.

"What?" She questioned,

"You don't mind Shin-chan not coming to your games?" The Hawk asked. Edasawa clicked her tongue at him.

"With that said, I know that you still have a lot to learn, Takao-kun." She stated. Takao raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so, Edasawa-kun?" He retorted. The silverette and the Hawk then laughed, before Edasawa became serious.

"Well, I don't mind. Nii-san knows what he has to do, so that means his mind is made up. I can't be selfish now, can I?" She explained. Takao pondered this for a bit.

"You do have a point…"He trailed off, then suddenly, the silverette gave her a brother a dark look as she set her chopsticks down, finished with her meal.

"You missed another problem of yours." She stated. Midorima bristled, looking a little offended.

"_I_ have a _problem_?" He asked incredulously. Edasawa glared some more.

"Yes. _You _have a _problem_. First; your stamina. That guy's a fucking kangaroo, but he has his limits. No doubt he'll do everything to improve it and increase his stamina to match. If he did do that, there's a chance he'll conquer the air battles if any of you Kiseki go against him. And second…" Edasawa got up from her seat for a moment to whisper in her brother's ear, to Takao's confusion. Midorima suddenly jerked as if he was slapped, and he glared at his sister who sat back down.

"I don't have a-"

"Yes you do. And that was very thing was what they used to beat you guys. Think about it a little, 'kay?" She said, checking her phone. Silver eyes widened.

"Aw, shoot I need to go. See ya guys soon!" She said, leaving her tip on the table. She patted Takao on the shoulder and hastily kissed her brother on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. But he didn't have the chance to lecture his sister, seeing as she had run off already. Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"What did she say to you?" Takao asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Midorima shot him a dark look and Takao held up both of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, fine." Dealing with a pissed off Shin-chan is scary.

* * *

"AM I LATE?!" The sudden yell from the door was enough to send Fukui jumping up almost a foot in the air, and giving the other members a heart attack. They turned and to their shock, Edasawa was panting by the door frame, sweat trickling down her face.

"Um…"

"Answer the question, please!" Only one person can manage to sound polite and demanding at the same time, and it was the one and only Edasawa Ginji.

"Sawa-chin isn't late." Murasakibara answered, munching on some chips. Edasawa noticed the strange atmosphere in the room, and she looked at each of them in the eyes. The starters were relieved and a little confused at how Edasawa was acting like nothing happened yesterday. But it's better than moping around, they thought.

"Okay, spill it. We have one hour to go and if it's a problem, I'll make sure to kick your asses." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, making sure to get her point across.

"Well, er… Coach… Um… Gori, help me out here!" Fukui cried, turning to his Captain. Okamura was about to retort to the 'Gori' comment, but decided to give up. He turned to Edasawa,

"Araki-kantoku went back to Akita, so you'll be the coach until she gets back. Her son was rushed to the hospital." He said, everyone watching the silverette for any reaction. She just stared back at them,

"Um… Care to repeat?" Edasawa asked, making sure she heard right. Okamura sighed; about to talk again but Murasakibara beat him to it.

"Sawa-chin is the coach." He said bluntly. Edasawa blinked,

"I'm the _coach_?!" She screeched. When the boys nodded in affirmative, the silverette wanted to faint. But she couldn't, their next match was up. She just nodded numbly.

"I-I see… W-we should g-go now, yeah?" Edasawa stiffly went to their room, getting her bag presumably. Fukui and Liu exchange shrugs but nonetheless they moved along with the others, boarding the bus waiting outside the building. Edasawa joined them a few minutes later, still shocked, and sat behind her usual seat in the back, beside Fukui. Said light-haired third year patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll do fine. Araki-kantoku trusts you, you know." He said. But instead of being comforted, it only served to pressure the silverette even more. The silverette kept fidgeting in her seat, like a nervous girl in an omiai, but they couldn't blame the girl. It was technically her first time to coach in an official game, after all.

The drive all the way to their destination was silent, but the tense atmosphere was still prominent. Edasawa's nervous fidgeting didn't help one bit. As soon as they got out of the bus, Murasakibara turned to the silverette,

"Sawa-chin." The silverette looked up at the sound of her name, and Murasakibara put a large hand on her head.

"If we lose, I'm gonna crush you, okay?" The threat might have been childish, silly, even, but it wasn't laughing matter when Murasakibara said it, knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing it. The other starters were alarmed upon hearing this, stopping in their tracks to sharply look at the two. The last thing they needed was their two freshmen fighting before a match. This was a shock too, since these two had never argued before.

"What did you say…?" Murasakibara didn't even flinch at the dangerous tone the silverette used, instead applying slight pressure to his hand on Edasawa's head to prove his point.

"I won't listen to you anymore if we lose." The giant repeated. Edasawa smirked, grabbing Murasakibara's hand and removing it from atop her head. She suddenly pulled the taller teen by the collar to her level, her glare enough to send lesser men running.

"Watch me then." With that she let go off Murasakibara, and walked forward up the steps.

"Come on!" She barked over her shoulders, sending the guys jogging to catch up with her quick pace. Okamura was about to scold the 1st year Center when suddenly, Murasakibara grinned goofily and gave them a v-sign.

"Mission complete~" There were time when the whole Yousen team wanted to question their team's sanity, or if they even had any left at this point.

Murasakibara's words from earlier was ridiculously effective, the Yousen players noted, because Edasawa was suddenly in business mode. She explained her tactic to them as they prepared in the locker room, which was let the opponents score from time to time at the first quarter and for five minutes of the second quarter. She needed all the data she needed, she says.

"Also, I don't have Araki-sensei's style of looking far ahead into the opponent's tactic, but rather I force a favorable situation for us. You might have to get used to it." She said as she finished, picking her bag up. The boys nodded, reviewing their tactic in their heads. Even Murasakibara paid attention, though his part in Edasawa's plan involved little to no movement at all. Edasawa apparently copied Araki's tactic of letting Murasakibara stay under net, only to move when 3 pointers are to be made. Liu and Okamura were to handle the inside most of the time, and Ryuzaki and Fukui will try to force the opposition to move inside, where Yousen will have the advantage.

"Here they are! Akita's Yousen High! Oh, and what's this? They don't have a coach?" The announcer's words elicited various reactions from the audience, some cheering like crazy but most were doubtful looks. Edasawa merely walked forward, confidence leaking from her. The Yousen starters exchanged knowing smirks. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Keep calm, guys. Let's go." Was all Edasawa said as she high-fived each of the starters, glaring up at Murasakibara as his turn came. He just grinned down at the silverette and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance.

The jump ball was made, and like their first game, Murasakibara committed a jumper violation, much to everyone's shock. The Yousen players didn't react this time, though, because the move was part of their silver haired manager's plan. Getting their opponents a little scare would be essential, as Edasawa said. Sengiri High's tactic involved a lot of fast-paced, outside shooting, which could prove to be a little fatal to Yousen. That is, if Murasakibara isn't present. Too bad the Kiseki center was there and ready to crush the opposition.

"Number 4 will be the first one to attempt an attack… Then if blocked, a pass to number 6 would be made…" Some people might find Edasawa weird, with the whole talking-to-herself business, but Yousen found out the silverette had an unconscious habit of voicing her thoughts out loud, especially if deep in thought. True to her word, the Sengiri players did exactly what the silverette predicted, and because of that, Yousen was able to counter it, to Sengiri's displeasure.

To say that Edasawa was serious was a little bit of an understatement. The focus from the silverette was very intense that they expected her to go into some sort of 'ascension' or something close to it. Fukui even thought he saw Edasawa's eyes change from silver to pale gray with the area closest to her pupil bleach white in color. He blinked and looked again. Nope, it was normal. It sure looked freaky, if ever did Edasawa's eyes turn into that.

"Kantoku- I mean Ginji, what do we do now?" Fukui asked, biting his tongue literally for the word 'coach' slipping naturally from his lips. Edasawa ignored the slip-up, looking over her shoulder to where Sengiri was sitting.

"Nothing yet, I'm almost good to go. By 2nd quarter, we'll have everything under control." She stated. Time out was over, and the game started back up. The current standings were 35- 12, Yousen taking the lead. Even though Edasawa had said to let them shot from time to time, they upheld the tradition of giving their opponents one hellish game, to make Araki proud and also as a get-well gift for her son, Kenjirou. Sengiri was not pleased with the situation, but in her focused state, Edasawa didn't have the time to laugh evilly.

As the games went on, Ichinose, who had the gladly took the job of recording videos, noticed something in the silverette. Her eyes and lips were constantly moving, standing perfectly still beside him. The second year strained to hear Edasawa's silent murmurs, and he was shocked at what he heard. It was like the silverette was narrating the game as it happened, no, correction: She was saying it a few seconds _before_ it happens. Ichinose took a good look at Edasawa's face, and noticed how freaky her eyes looked at the moment. It was what Fukui thought he saw earlier, Ichinose thought, remembering what his senpai told him before. Keeping the camcorder steady with one hand, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear them. He looked at Edasawa's eyes once again, and he wasn't sure how to react to her still freaky eyes.

"What is it senpai?" Edasawa's voice suddenly snapped Ichinose out of his pondering and he gave the shorter girl a grin.

"Nothing much, just wondering how happy this would make coach!" He exclaimed, turning back to his recording. Edasawa nodded, falling silent.

The game was a little terrifying, to say the least. Yousen, even with the lack of their coach, was in the lead and has complete control of the game. Sengiri was at their wits end, and was more than ready to give up. But fortunately for them, their coach was steadfast, refusing to give up. Edasawa respected their determination, and in return, gave even more effort into their play. Yousen did the same as well, and by the end of the game, the two teams shook hands with respect for each other, a little bit of disappointment from Sengiri. Edasawa was silent as she shook hands with Sengiri's coach and assistant coach, who gave her words of praise. The silverette girl barely reacted, which was very strange. The girl usually gets ridiculously flustered at compliments, but right now, it was like she was on auto-pilot. Fukui nudged her gently at the side as their team walked back to their locker room.

"Hey, you don't look happy." He joked, attempting to get a reaction from the girl. Edasawa suddenly jolted as if zapped, and she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wait, we WON?!" She suddenly exclaimed rather loudly, getting strange looks from other people. The Yousen players gave her a flat stare.

"No we just lost. So we're heading back to go mope in the corner or something." Fukui replied sarcastically, hitting the girl on the head lightly. She walked stiffly, expression still disbelieving.

"Wow… Who would've thought?" Edasawa mused out loud, the shock of winning finally fading and being replaced with elation. Murasakibara patted her head, which made the silverette's mood to darken, remembering their argument before the game.

"I didn't lose, Atsushi." She stated, frowning even more when Murasakibara grinned,

"Sawa-chin, here." He dropped several of his candies on her hand, to their surprise. The Yousen Center was smiling as he walked away from the gaping silverette.

"Annoying people doesn't lose easily~" He drawled. Edasawa's eyebrow twitched.

"Who you calling annoying, huh?!" She yelled after the giant. Weird as they are, at least it's never boring with Yousen.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you told us your ability was inspired by your senpai before. You never told us who the guy is." Fukui stated, biting down on his snack. Edasawa sipped on her Coke thoughtfully.

"Now that you said it, I think I forgot to tell you before. Anyways, he's actually participating right now in Inter-High. Heard of Touou Academy?" She asked, smiling. Murasakibara was a little startled,

"That's where…" Edasawa turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, Aomine Daiki-san's school. And my senpai's name is Imayoshi Shouichi. He's not really a strong guy, but it'll be a huge mistake to take him easily." She said seriously. Her laugh was mildly disturbing so they decided to take her word for it. Murasakibara looked down at Edasawa,

"You met Mine-chin?" He asked, and the silverette tilted her head in confusion.

"Mine-chin...? Oh, you mean Aomine-san. I haven't met him, only Momoi-san." She informed them. A mop of dark hair caught Edasawa's eyes, and she paused to see better. She stiffened for a split second. The silverette stopped walking, and smiled at her teammates.

"Can you guys go ahead, please? I forgot to do something." She said, her smile unreadable. They nodded, though Edasawa noticed the slight hesistation. The silverette waited until the Yousen players were at a distance, before turning to her left. He was facing the vending machine, surrounded by his teammates. Their identical jerseys were dead give aways, after all. Edasawa smiled evilly when he haven.t noticed her yet, and she just came up with an idea of how to greet her 'beloved' senpai. She loves greeting people with a bang.

"Makoto-kun~!" Making her voice as girly as possible, she flung herself to Hanamiya's back, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. Said 2nd year made an alarmed noise, as his teammates also looked at the deranged girl. Hanamiya managed to escape Edasawa's embrace, face twisted in a scowl.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded, and Edasawa faked a pout. 'He didn't change at all.' She thought.

"Makoto-kun, I am deeply hurt! How could you forget me?" She , internally cracking up at his face as she clung to his arm. Hanamiya suddenly stopped moving, looking at Edasawa's face closely.

"Edasawa...?" He said, disbelief evident in his voice. Said silverette's trademark grin was all the confirmation he needed.

"Took you long enough, senpai." She chuckled, using her default voice once again. Hanamiya grinned dangerously, as Edasawa let go of his arm and placed both of her hand on her hips.

"Heh, who would've thought you'd come back?" He said, smirking at the bewildered faces of his teammates. Edasawa shrugged,

"I wasn't planning this either. Anyways, I'm glad to be back. I miss my dear senpai after all~" The silverette drawled, only getting an unimpressed face from Hanamiya.

"Save your flaterry to someone who loves them, like that megane bastard." He stated flatly, getting a gein.

"True. Oh, and speaking of the bastard, his game should be starting... Now. You're not watching?" Edasawa asked. Hanamiya made a face,

"Fuck, no. I'm ot giving the satisfaction." He said. The silverette hummed in agreement, before nodding.

"Well, I should get going. Nice seeing you again Makoto-senpai." She said, walking away toward where her team had gone to earlier. Hanamiya just noticed the words on her back, his eyes little.

"You're with Yousen High?" He asked. Edsawa grinned at him over her shoulder,

"Of course, what other reason do I have to be here?" She said, before disappearing around the corner. Furuhashi turned to his captain.

"Hanamiya, who was that girl?" He asked. Hanamiya merely smiled sadistically.

"Just the demon of fear." He replied cryptically, further confusing his teammates.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I'll end it here because nasty writer's block is nasty.**

**Thank you for the guys who faved and followed ory of ours, we will make up to you, promise.**

**And to you who suggested that Hanamiya and Eda-chan meet, you know who you are and you're freaking awesome. **

**I IZ DONE**

**P.S.: Anyone wanna make a Persona story?**


	17. Chapter 12 - Witnessing Miracles

**Heads up people! My updates might be **_**slower**_** than usual, because my school work suddenly got a lot messier and I have to concentrate for my scholarships so… D: Sorry about that. I'll try my best to keep writing though, so please have patience with me. **

**Thank you for all the favs and follows :)**

**That's all have I say right now so, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

HOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! WE WON! WE MOTHERFREAKING WON! WHOOO! Ahem, sorry, I'm still not over our game. And who I met again after our match. HAH! Hanamiya-senpai's face was priceless, I swear. It was like someone suddenly proposed to him in public, proclaiming their undying and eternal love… With a marching band as a backup… And to top it off, under a moon lit night…On second thought, forget that crap. Someone might just end up dead. Anyways, I'm in a happy mood, which is good, especially if you throw in some delicious food. And yes, I'm making it rhyme on purpose right now, shut up. It's true though, the Yousen boys and I are going together for lunch. 'Victory lunch', they say, which is perfectly fine with me. Meal times are fun with them around :D. And who would've thought, we'll be eating at the restaurant I just ate at earlier with Nii-san!

"Dibs on the table at the back!" Kensuke-senpai exclaimed, moving to with the other guys to save us some tables. I went to order with the ones who lined up at the counter, but Ichinose-senpai waved me off with a smile.

"Edasawa-san, we'll take care of this. Please go ahead." He said cheerfully, flashing me a grin. WHAT HE SAID. I nodded and gave him some extra money in case, and went to our tables. I was about to take a seat when I heard someone whisper.

"Fancy running into you here again." I jumped, looking around. Wait, where did I heard that voice again? I looked behind and was surprised by who I saw. I grinned.

"Fancy seeing _you_ here." I said in a low tone, checking if the others saw. Mayuzumi-senpai shrugged,

"I kinda like this place." His blank eyes darted from me to the others, who thankfully were still oblivious to my friend. They don't like it when I make friends outside the club :O I wonder why?

"Looks like you guys are having some bonding time. I think it's better if I talk to you later?" He offered. Wow, at first he was like a royal prick, he's actually nice, huh? I nodded.

"After lunch." I said, I saw him nod before turning around once again, and I did the same. I'M FREAKING EXCITED! He's an interesting guy, what can I say? Our orders came at that time, and we happily dug in. A lot of people were staring at us, which was kind of understandable. Yousen is an amazing school after all (not to mention we have titans… I'm reading too much of Shingeki no Kyojin -_-)! :D I'm a proud Yousen Student!

We ate our lunch like a happy family, which we almost are; we just need a father, though we made sure not to make much noise so we won't disturb the other customers. After that, we left for the hotel. Well, they did, and I told them that I'll go watch some games, which was partly true. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Mayuzumi-senpai had also gotten up, following me. I grinned at him.

"Hi." I said. He only raised an eyebrow at me,

"Our game's starting soon, care to watch?" He offered. I grinned widely at him,

"Sure thing. Rakuzan's seems like a pretty interesting team." I said. He smirked and he led me all the way to the 3rd gym, which was unusually packed. Rakuzan's quite the famous team, huh? We walked to the lockers, and then he turned to me.

"You should head to the audience stand. Front row, if you can get a seat there." He said. I nodded and waved to him as I walked off to where he told me to go. I think they were having pre-game meetings, so I'm off limits. Rakuzan can spill their secrets to Yousen now, can they? ;D As much as I want to know, I couldn't. I don't use people, especially those I befriend. I also know I can manipulate people easily, but, it's against my code D: I got the audience stand and looked around. Hmm… Where can I- THERE! I speed walked over to the front row seat I found, smiling to myself as it gave me a good view of the court, where Rakuzan and another school (I forgot the name) will play. It was still a few minutes before their game would start though, so I people watched, and decided to try out that 'human observation' thingy Mayuzumi-senpai told me. Take note of any outward emotion, he says.

"…"

It's…

Pretty hard. I'm used to looking out for subconscious patterns from people that the fucking _obvious_ pattern is giving me a hard time. I suddenly jumped when the people started _screaming_. WHAT THE FU- Oh. I see. And here they are, Rakuzan High. I immediately spotted the Kings, the guy with light hair bouncing around like he was high on something loaded with lots of sugar. There was another guy who looked like a body builder more than a basketball player, and a guy… Who could be Tatsuya-senpai's rival in beauty… Not handsomeness, _beauty_. They're fab like that, I don't know why. And there's the Legendary Captain… I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to calm myself down and rid myself of the sudden nausea. It was a while before I _think_ I'm okay, and since I can't look at someone without having the urge to throw up and run (wait, wrong sequence of events; run _and_ throw up. That sounds chronologically appropriate), I looked for Mayuzumi-senpai. I found him waaaaaaaaaaaay at the back of their team, looking rather disinterested. Maybe even bored and irritated. I wonder why?

"Ohh! Here they are, Rakuzan High! Looking strong as ever, I see!" Hey… It's that high-strung announcer from our game. More cheers came from that and I almost considered buying ear plugs and never remove them. But I somehow suck at lip reading so, NO. There was another round of cheers, but this time a lot quieter, and it was obvious that Rakuzan's opponents had entered the court too. I looked at them and immediately knew it was… a SLAUGHTER. The gap is like… Erm… What's a good example? Ah! Take the distance from Tokyo to Akita and multiply it by 10 :3 hat should be enough. LOL I pity those guys though. But I won't pity them if they were against us in a game! AHAHAHAHA *coughs* Sorry, got a little excited. I jumped when my phone vibrated, signaling a text, and I immediately fished it out of my pocket.

["Ginji, what time will you get back?"] It was from Kensuke-senpai. I quickly replied back, not needing to look at the keypad as I typed. I memorized the keypad, after all! I told them that I'll be back before 6 PM, and turned my eyes back to the starting game. This'll be fun!

* * *

HOLY CRAP. HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP. What the hell did I just see?! I don't even know anything anymore! It's like WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. It was freaking worse than slaughter, it was GENO-FREAKING-CIDE HOLY SHIT. My example wasn't enough: Try climbing the Everest, all the way to the summit, then dive to the bottom of the Marianas Trench and multiply it by 10 raised to the power of 10. It's that kind of game that I saw just now. I was still pretty speechless as the two teams shook hands, jaw hanging open. I felt someone looking at me, and I instinctively looked down at where Rakuzan is. I inhaled sharply in surprise; Mayuzumi-senpai was smirking at me, as if asking 'So what do you think?'. If I was down there I would have yelled 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!' So I stood up, nodded to him, and left the audience immediately heading to the entrance to wait for the older teen.

I reflected on what I saw of their game style as I walked, but not too deep so I wouldn't blunder on my way out. Their Captain didn't even play, merely watching from the sidelines, assessing his teammates' performance, I suppose. The Three Kings were the ones who kept scoring the most. Mayuzumi-senpai was even more shocking to me; he was similar like Seirin's Phantom. But the difference was that Mayuzumi-senpai was a Rakuzan, while the other one, Kuroko-san, was a Seirin. That was enough to prove that the older Phantom was better than the Seirin's own. Well at least to me it seemed that way, but one can never really be sure. But there was one thing that pissed me off to no end: I CAN'T FUCKING READ THEM. But I'd see a little glimpse here and there, unlike Seirin, who were absolutely unreadable. Wait… Now that I think about it… Both teams I can't read, have PHANTOMS.

"Maybe that's why…"

"That's why what?" I jumped in surprise, and found Mayuzumi-senpai approaching me, a smirk on his face. I shook my head,

"Nothing." I replied. He looked at me oddly, before shrugging and then he smirked at me again. -_- I KNOW THAT LOOK.

"Okay, fine. Rakuzan is freaking awesome. Happy?" I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest to make it clear I am being sarcastic. NO WAY AM I ADMITTING THEY ARE AWESOME, NUH-UH. I HAVE TOO MUCH OF YOUSEN'S PRIDE TO DO THAT SHIT :l. He gave me a disbelieving stare,

"Sure. Your happy face makes it hard to believe it, I assure you." *horrified gasp* TRAITOROUS FACE! But, I grinned at him. Okay, I'll be honest; I like this guy. I won't take his shit, he won't take my shit. Works out pretty well for me, and conversations with this guy would be entertaining. Not that talking with the Yousen guys aren't entertaining… they just baby me too much. :l I don't know what's with them.

"So what will you do now?" I asked politely, as we walked away from the gym, Mayuzumi-senpai looking around. Presumably looking out for his teammates. He shrugged after a moment,

"Nothing. Maybe go to the library or something. Wanna join?" He offered. Hmm… I'd like to stay and get to know my new friend more… I checked my phone. Damn, I have to get back. It was still around 4:30 PM, but seeing Rakuzan in action made me want to research the other Kiseki teams. ELIMINATE ALL THREATS BEFOREHAND, THEY SAY. I grimaced a little at Mayuzumi-senpai.

"I would love to, but… I have to get back. Our coach isn't here and still have to look out for the guys. Another time, perhaps?" I really can't help myself from accidentally using keigo. The taller guy looked amused at my manner of speech, before shrugging again.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, so it's okay. And yeah, another time would good." He said. So with that we parted ways, Mayuzumi-senpai to the library and me to our hotel. It took a little longer than usual to get back, with the unexpected light traffic. But it was a little good, I guess, since I got to close my eyes for a while. The kind driver woke me up when we arrived, and I thanked him, before leaving and heading inside the hotel. I climbed up all the way to the floor reserved for us, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. They make me queasy x

"Hey guys!" I called into the hall, removing my shoes where we usually leave them. Araki-sensei follows tradition well, and it saves me from going crazy with the cleaning. So it works :D. The door at the very end of the hall, banged opened and I jumped.

"What the f- GAH!" I was suddenly picked up by a grinning Murasakibara, which got a small scream from me. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I clawed at his back, twisting to yank at his hair.

"PUT ME DOWN ATSUSHI!" I yelled, and he threw a grin at me over his shoulder.

"Don't wanna~" He sang, and his happy tone made me stop my struggling. He doesn't usual get this happy unless something came up. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did something happen?" I questioned.

"Secret~! Sawa-chin won't know until she finds out." He said. Curiosity getting the better of me, I just let him carry me to the room, ignoring the way my stomach was squished against his shoulder. The giant's shoulder was a little bony and it's not a good experience to be carried like that :/ I prefer the princess carry or even a piggyback. And hard abdominal muscles don't do well with bony shoulders.

"I see you've brought Gi- PFFT." I rolled my eyes as we entered the room, and before Murasakibara could put me down, I grabbed the back of his waistband as support, and flipped myself backwards, landing in a crouch with my back to Murasakibara as I landed. I stepped on Murasakibara's foot as I passed and for further effect, I flipped my hair as they stared at me with wide eyes, especially Murasakibara. BITCH, I'M FAB :D

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I grinned as I recognized the voice that came from the Laptop on the table, and I immediately sat down next to Kensuke-senpai. When I took a good look at the screen, I did a double take. Hey, we were having a video chat with Tatsuya-senpai _and_ Araki-sensei. Wow, didn't know we could finally do that. I grinned at both faces on the screen.

"Senpai, Sensei! How are you?" I asked. Araki-sensei looked amused, which was rare, and Tatsuya-senpai was smiling.

"I'm fine over here, and judging from your earlier stunt, you as well?" He said. I nodded and grinned, and then I remembered why Araki-sensei wasn't here right now. Kenjirou-kun was hospitalized. Sweet, little kid didn't deserve to be sick.

"Sensei? Is Kenjirou-kun okay?" I asked hesitatingly. Araki-sensei gave us a tired smile, so I guess Kenjirou-kun is okay.

"He got over the worst part, but he's still in a little risky position. I'll be back as soon he's stable. That reminds me; I heard you won your second match spectacularly." Sensei was smiling, and despite my urge to go hide somewhere in embarrassment, I puffed out my chest to show my pride.

"Sensei is an awesome teacher." I said, and the others agreed with me. The older woman just gave us an amused look.

"Mama?" We jumped in surprise at the very familiar voice. Araki-sensei looked at someone behind her, and I'm fairly sure we know whose voice it belong to.

"Ken, do you want to talk with your nii-san and nee-san?" Araki-sensei asked, and I grinned at that. Sensei brought Kenjirou-kun once while we were practicing, and boy that kid was a freaking ANGEL. HE WAS SO KAWAII, I SWEAR. He's a very obedient and well-mannered kid, and hella curious. He would keep asking us whenever we were on break, but he's pretty silent when we're doing drills. I was pretty sure I Murasakibara muttered once about wanting to 'crush the kid because he was so CUTE.' Yes, Kenjirou-kun was THAT cute.

"Ken's looking for you." That snapped me out of my thoughts, I grinned as the camera shifted in the screen, and we're suddenly looking at Kenjirou-kun lying on bed. He was smiling at us with his cute grin, and despite his frail appearance, we know he's getting better. I waved at the little kid,

"How's Kenjirou-kun doing?" I greeted. Kenjirou waved back at me.

"I'm okay now, Ginji-nee. Thank you for your concern." He replied politely. His voice was soft, so that means he's on the way to recovery, presumably he just woke up from the anesthesia or something like that. Tatsuya-senpai also greeted Kenjirou-kun, and we chatted for a little while until Araki-sensei decided that Kenjirou-kun needs his sleep. We said goodbye to the boy, and also to Tatsuya-senpai and Araki-sensei. After our group video chat, I just went to rest in my room, a little surprised that I was tired. I didn't sleep right away though, but instead I just did a review on our next opponents. Wait… I think I'm forgetting something… I got up from my bed and walked over to the door, poking my head out of it.

"Hey, what's our sched tomorrow?!" I called out in a loud voice. Not a moment later, Liu-senpai poked his head out of his own door.

"Nothing-aru. We have two games on the fourth day so we have free time tomorrow." He replied. I KNEW I FORGOT THAT SHIT. Well, that leaves me with a lot of free time. I nodded my thanks to Liu-senpai, and we went back to our previous rooms. Hmm… I could rest right now, and tomorrow… Hm. I should just make the guys do a little bit of practice for warm-up, and let them rest too. They deserve it. So with that plan formulated, I flopped down to the bed and closed my eyes for a nap

* * *

The next day was okay, to say the least. I reviewed the data of our next opponents, and I was real glad to find out that they weren't very hard to deal with. Actually, I'd even bet that we can keep them down better than last time! I had to go to the gym with the others though, so I could supervise them from time to time while I read. Our first game the following day would be at 10:30 AM, and our last before the semi-final games is at 5:00 PM. Huh, for some reason, we're unbelievably lax, despite the approaching semi-finals. I think we're given a free day just before the semi-finals starts, we better pick up the pace then by that time.

After our short practice we went back to the hotel to rest and prepared for tomorrow, because we're having two games tomorrow, extensive planning can't be done in between. Araki-sensei is the only one who mastered it, and my style is different, mind you. I thought of meeting up with Nii-san and Kazu-nii, but that option was immediately shot down. I forgot that they should be practicing they ass off since their defeat.

"Ow." I muttered reflexively, remembering their faces that time. I usually don't get angry at someone, but when I do, I'm not that forgiving as some might think. After several moments of contemplation, I decided to just derp around on the internet, while looking up some of the Kiseki teams, especially that Seirin High. I have no doubt that we'll be facing one of the Kiseki teams, who they are; we still don't have a clue. I typed up 'Touou Gakuen' in my browser's search bar, and the first thing I saw is the Association's schedule.

"What's this?" I said to myself as I examined the list for the tomorrow games a little closer. Touou's game is first at the 2nd Gym, apparently, which is conveniently followed by our game at the 1st Gym. Welp, we'll be watching their game then. Wait their opponent is…?

"Whoa… Two Kiseki teams?" I asked myself, after seeing the name of the other team. I think it's read as Kaijou… Not entirely sure, but I'll assume that's how it's read for now. I'll just Murasakibara how do you read it. So the game tomorrow is between Blue Ranger's team and the Yellow Ranger's team, huh. Interesting. From what I've read about Aomine-san and Kise-san, the former is the Kiseki no Sedai's official ace, though the others are also ace-level, but they just opted to give Aomine-san the title, for being the early-bloomer, if I recall from his data. And Kise-san… Is a model and has the title 'Copy Cat'. Ew, cats. Blasted little demons. And his specialty is copying moves, and I don't think I like that… Ugh.

Anyway, if the cat and the ace will be duking it out tomorrow, one of them will be our opponent in the first round of the semi-finals… Or I think we would be playing on the first round, or playing against Kaijou or Touou for that matter. Eh, whatever. I continued to scroll through the info and the schedule, when something caught my eye. My eyes widened as I read,

"What the-" I looked at the clock sharply, getting a little whiplash (ugh, stupid me) and I wanted to scream: IODWHFIUODBIUOBFUEWIBF AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH at myself. Seirin and Touou's game is starting in less than 20 minutes! I slapped myself on the forehead as I speed dressed, shimmying my ass into a pair of jeans and getting a random shirt, pulling it up over my head. I grabbed my phone and just closed my laptop, not even bothering with turning it off properly, and rushed out of the door. I heard a door open as I fought with my shoes. UGH, FUCKING LACES.

"Ginji, what are you doing?" I looked up at Kensuke-senpai's voice.

"Go watch Seirin versus Touou game, wanna come?" I said. Said senpai contemplated for a moment, before turning back into his room.

"Guys, I'm watching the games with Ginji." He said, and with that he walked over to me, already in casual clothes. I finally finished tying the DAMNED laces when I heard doors open again and we looked at the source of the sounds in surprise. Li-senpai, Atsushi and Kenichi-senpai was also wearing their casual clothes. Is it me… Or they would look as models? Kenichi-senpai might have a little trouble, with his intimidating appearance, but… I raised my eyebrows at them.

"I wanted to watch-aru."

"Me too!"

"I ran out of snacks." I facepalmed at the last one, of COURSE it had to be the snacks. Whatever. I waved my hand dismissively before we filed out of the door and went to where Seirin and Touou will be having their game. I REALLY HOPE THEY GET BEATEN BY TOUOU. I still haven't forgiven them for beating Shuutoku :I.

Thankfully, we got there on time, and as I scanned both teams, I noticed that Aomine-san isn't present.

"Mine-chin isn't here." Atsushi said, voicing my thoughts out. My brows furrowed. Shouldn't Touou be anxious without their ace there? Kuroko-san and Kowai Tora-san is a very dangerous combination, they were the ones that beat Nii-san, after all. And that's no easy feat, I swear.

"Say, you said your senpai from before is playing for Touou now. Which one is it?" Kensuke-senpai asked. I pointed at the man wearing his trademark grin, while talking with the other glasses guy from Seirin, their captain, if the number 4 on his back is anything to go by. I checked the Touou team, and to my surprise, Apologetic Guy-san was a starter, the one who called me 'nee-san' when I visited their school. I knew he wasn't an ordinary player. We settled down to watch, and the game began after a few more minutes of warm-up from both teams. Seirin number 4 said something to Imayoshi-senpai after Touou scored the first point, and Imayoshi-senpai's answer got a shocked (and possibly scared) reaction from the Seirin captain. Whatever he said, it wasn't in favor of Seirin.

Seirin was scoring a lot of points, thanks to their captain and the Phantom-Tiger combination, but Touou… Each one was clearly aiming for the basket, but there was not a shred of team work in their play. While both teams are similar for having offensive plays, their difference was that Seirin relies on team play and connecting with each other to overwhelm their opponents. But Touou was the complete opposite of Seirin in that regard. But even though Touou was like that, they were still in the lead. I actually pity them now, it was just harsh. By the second quarter, Aomine-san finally arrived, and Seirin's atmosphere worsened. Aomine-san greeted Seirin by casually slinging an arm over Kowai Tora's shoulder.

And from that moment, Seirin's defeat was assured. Aomine-san made sure of that, and from Atsushi's serious face, I knew that Aomine-san wasn't even showing half of his strength, he was only playing with Seirin. His overly unorthodox shots and impossible speed were testament to that. It was the final quarter, and Seirin's despair was obvious. I felt someone tugging at my sleeve, and I turned to find out it was Atsushi.

"Wanna know why Touou is bad for Seirin?" He asked in a low voice. That's interesting, how could Atsushi know something like that? I nodded to show my interest.

"Well, the first reason is Mine-chin. He doesn't like 'team play' and everything close to it. He used to but he changed." He paused, looking down at the court where his former teammates played.

"And second is that Sacchin like Kuro-chin a lot." That's it? I was thinking like some other Touou players have a bone to pick with Seirin. But… IT'S JUST A CRUSH ON THE SEIRIN PHANTOM.

"Care to explain?" I prompted. He to a Pocky from his stash, but did not eat it yet.

"Sacchin likes Kuro-chin, that's why she won't be holding back. Sacchin doesn't like holding back when it comes to Kuro-chin, you see." He said, and after that he bit his Pocky. I fell silent after that. Somehow that made sense. If I liked a person from an opposing team, I would do the same as Momoi-san.

Seirin was crushed; 112-55 in favor of Touou. Kuroko-san and Kagami-san (whose name I just found out a little while earlier) was on the floor, looking devastated. Aomine-san seems to be talking down on them, and if my eyes aren't lying, I'm pretty sure that's disappointment on his face. The boys and I got up, seeing enough of the 'monsters', as Kensuke-senpai said. I smirked at Murasakibara, who was currently watching Touou go back to their locker room.

"Don't worry. If it's a battle of monsters, we got one right here." I said with a chuckle. Kiseki teams are indeed terrifying.

* * *

**This time, I'm blaming lack of internet, writer's block and moving to a new house as my reason for not being able to post this shit up immediately. Hopefully, we'll be able to type the next chapter faster than this, because if I remember correctly, I already had a draft written on one of my notebooks… That question that remains now is WHERE IN FUCK'S NAME DID I LEAVE THAT SHIT. Ugh…**

**Hey, this is the first chapter which is written in Eda-chan's P.O.V.! Whoo, tell me what you think please, if it's okay or not! I have a thing for switching between 3****rd**** person and 1****st**** person, you see.**

**Well, I'm off. Sorry for the long wait.**


	18. Chapter 13 - The Kings

**SERIOUSLY I WANNA GO OVER TO WHERE YOU ARE LIVING RIGHT NOW AND GIVE YOU GUYS A BEAR HUG. I'M STILL SPAZZING AND I CAN'T STOP AHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Anyways, thank you to Shamhao for the long review! *throws hearts around like a girl***

**I like long reviews! :D So tell me whatcha think PLEASE!**

**I LOVE YOU ONCE AGAIN. Oh yeah, Eda-chan's birthday was on August 13… I don't know if I can make a special chapter or even a drawing D: Oh no, she won't be happy…**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

After the Seirin versus Touou game, Yousen's awareness to the threat other Kiseki teams were renewed. Even though Murasakibara is with them, no one can deny that there will be always someone that can stop even the Yousen Center, as crazy as that sounds. Edasawa wanted to go down and have a little chat with her senpai, but decided to do it at a later, it was not important after all. The six people from Yousen decided to grab some snacks, seeing that it was already late afternoon and is close to evening.

"You know, I'm willing to bet that Kaijou will lose to Touou tomorrow." Edasawa as she bit down into her chocolate ice cream, eyes focused solely on the ground. Five other pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin will be playing tomorrow?" Murasakibara asked, and Liu nodded his agreement with the question. Edasawa nodded slowly, and looked at Murasakibara in the eyes. The giant stared back unblinkingly.

"What was Aomine-san and Kise-san's history in Teikou?" She asked, and Murasakibara hummed for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, Mine-chin and Kise-chin always played one-on-one back in middle school, but Kise-chin never once won against Mine-chin." He replied thoughtfully. Edasawa nodded,

"If that's the case… Kise-san would no doubt give his 200% against Aomine-san on their game. But if Aomine-san never once lost, like Atsu-chin said, there a very big chance he'll keep their record that way." The silverette said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking to the side.

"Is that what you're predicting from your studies?" Okamura asked, already done with his Popsicle. Edasawa shook her head no, swallowing her remaining ice cream in one go and licked her thumb clean.

"Nope, I haven't studied them enough to make correct predictions. I'm just making guesses right now, so there's no solid proof. Oh yeah, since we're done here, we should head back." The silverette suggested. All of them agreed, very much in need of rest for their final games tomorrow before the semi-finals.

The next day, Araki was still back in Akita, much to Edasawa's slight anxiousness. But to Yousen's infinite relief, the silverette was much more confident than last time, not having to worry about panic attacks. The only problem that remains is that Edasawa is still restless as fuck. Fukui was tempted to get a rope and tie the silverette on a chair, but knowing Edasawa, she would have ways to turn it back against them. Crazy women, as he said.

"Ginji, try sitting on that chair, please." The silverette cocked her head to the side, her clipboard in hand, but nonetheless did as told. She crossed her legs as she proceeded to read the file. Then exactly five seconds after taking that pose, she uncrossed her legs and started bouncing her left leg in a rapid pace.

"Point proven." Fukui muttered to Liu, who was watching the girl with amusement. They decided to ignore the girl for now, as they made their preparations for their upcoming game. They were heading to the games early, seeing as they wanted to watch the Touou versus Kaijou game. They were a little relieved when the girl finally calmed down a little as they boarded the bus, merely staring out the window.

The light traffic was cursed to oblivion by Edasawa, since the traffic made them late for the Kaijou versus Touou matching, arriving to the gym 3 minutes into the first quarter, which relieved them somewhat. The other players except the starters and Edasawa went ahead to their assigned gym. With Edasawa's colorblindness, she relied on jersey numbering instead of basing it on physical features, and upon seeing the Kaijou number 7, she grimaced a bit.

"From their stats, Aomine-san and Kise-san are equals, same as with most of the other Kiseki. This must be more complicated than I thought!" the silverette stated, glancing at Murasakibara for a moment. The Yousen Center merely shrugged, before leaning back across the seat. The giant was surprisingly not carry or eating sweets or anything at the moment, which surprised their teammates. Murasakibara just shrugged and said after the games.

To their surprise, Aomine was playing from the start of the game, not like their game with Seirin, only arriving after the second half.

"Mine-chin respects Kise-chin a lot, after Kuro-chin and Aka-chin. Of course he won't be late." Murasakibara said, at the questioning glance Edasawa sent him. Edasawa, satisfied, nodded and relaxed, giving the game unfolding before her utmost attention.

* * *

This game was unlike the Seirin-Touou game in so many ways; one; was that as soon as the game starts, both aces of each team are already going at it. Which Edasawa said it was natural, considering their long-time rivalry between them. Kise was good, as expected from a Kiseki, but Aomine was doing his best to keep Kise down. The attack from each team kept coming, making everyone crawl to the edge of theirs seat every time the copy Cat and the Monster go one-on-one.

"Sawa-chin first learned street ball, right?" Murasakibara asked around the second quarter, and the silverette nodded. Murasakibara then gestured with his head to turn back to the court.

"Sawa-chin should watch closely from now, then." He said. Edasawa did just that, laughing internally to herself after an mental joking with herself about 'passionate stares'. At the first Formless Shot Aomine made, Edasawa's jaw dropped to the floor (figuratively, of course) at the seemingly impossible to make shot. Aomine didn't do much Formless Shots in the Seirin-Touou game, so this was a little new to the gaping silverette.

"That was fucking awesome." Was the first thing Edasawa blurted, to the other's amusement. Edasawa always had respect for people who take basket ball seriously (which often led to the silverette and Murasakibara arguing childishly for a long time) but even more so when they are also street ballers. Fukui once complained that it was favoritism, seeing as the silverette herself plays street ball, but Edasawa disagreed. She said not all people would be daring enough to diverge from the orthodox style of playing basketball, seeing as the orthodox style is 'easier' for people.

A cheer ran through the crowd as another Formless Shot was made, which made Kaijou even more frustrated. But even in a bad situation, Kise showed why he was hailed a Kiseki, copying the moves of Touou's own players, to their shock. Edasawa twitched irritably whenever Kise copied someone, thinking that she would eternally hate him if the blonde Copy Cat would copy her moves. But, nonetheless, Edasawa would not deny her respect for the Kaijou Kiseki. The game was tense and on edge (isn't that the same thing?) until the fourth quarter, where something Edasawa didn't expect to happen.

"I though Kise-san couldn't copy any of the other Kiseki?" She asked in alarm, turning to Murasakibara, and the other Yousen players present had the same question on their face. Murasakibara's eyebrows were creased together, a sign that he, too, wasn't expecting such occurrence.

"No, Kise-chin can't. He's forcing himself to copy Mine-chin." He answered, his voice a little bit troubled. Edasawa frowned as she turned back to the game, watching as Aomine made Formless Shots after Formless Shots, and Kise doing his absolute best to copy every single move he made. Her eyes zeroed in on Kise as the said man suddenly froze up which immediately sent warning alarms ringing in Edasawa's head.

"I think Kise-san's body couldn't keep up anymore." She said, and Murasakibara nodded once.

"Yeah. It's Mine-chin's win now." He replied. What he said was true, Kise lost, and Aomine walked away without saying anything to his former teammate. Edasawa watched Kaijou's captain hold out a hand to the team's ace, who was on the floor, trying to get up but to no avail. When Kise merely stared up at his senpai with a lost look, his captain bent down and pulled him up, slinging the taller player's arm around his shoulder. The two teams lined up, bowed and went their ways. Yousen got up as well, as usual attracting stare from a few people as they made their leave. Edasawa thought that a familiar form was coming from her right, and when she turned, it seemed to be the form of her brother, with his back turned to them. She couldn't exactly confirm it, due to her colorblindness, but when the person who was walking beside the Midorima look alike turned and Edasawa easily recognized it as Takao. She smirked, but didn't follow them. She felt someone tugging her sleeve, and when she turned, it was Murasakibara.

"Sawa-chin, can I go get some snacks?" He asked. Edasawa nodded,

"Want me to go with you?" She asked. Murasakibara shook his head no.

"Nah, Sawa-chin can go ahead. We're almost up you know~?" The giant drawled, before patting the shorter silverette on the head and walking off to where ever he was going to buy his snacks. Edasawa sighed as she followed the other, thinking that Murasakibara better not get lost. She wasn't really up to strangling anyone at the moment. Two more games, and semi-finals are upon them.

* * *

Murasakibara did end up getting lost, and Liu and Okamura almost had to tie the silverette to a chair, who was more than eager to choke a certain someone. Fukui was given the responsibility of lecturing Murasakibara, who just watched them while munching on his newly bought snacks. Edasawa was not pleased. The calmed down when their game finally started, focusing on nabbing the win for the next two games and secure themselves a spot. Like the first game without their coach, Yousen attracted various reactions from the audience, and again, they paid it no heed.

They won, much to Edasawa's relief, and as soon as they got back to their hotel for a quick rest, they had to resist the urge to jump like little kids as soon as they recognized the person waiting for them with purchased Chinese food, to Liu's delight. Araki was able to come back since her son was now stable, but is still to be kept at the hospital for at least a week to make sure nothing was wrong. Araki gave the silverette her rare praises and Fukui panicked when the silverette suddenly choked on her food, the compliment catching her off guard.

"Say, sensei. Where's the assistant coach? He rarely shows up at the club anymore." Edasawa asked as soon as her coughing fit was over. That got an irritated sigh from the older woman, and the Yousen players and Edasawa perked up immediately in interest.

"He resigned. It pisses me off that he did so without even a single warning."Araki grumbled, rubbing her temple in an attempt to ward off the headache that was threatening to come. The dark-haired woman suddenly stopped her motions, eyes focusing on Edasawa as the silverette enjoyed her fried rice.

"Edasawa should be the new assistant coach." Araki said suddenly. Edasawa didn't choke, thankfully, but she did set down her food and brought her arms up in an 'x' fashion.

"Heck, NO." She said simply and Fukui spluttered disbelievingly. He pointed a finger at Edasawa, which she immediately tried to bite.

"Whaaaaat?! Come on! Everyone knows how capable you are!" He argued, and Edasawa fell silent. She played with the chopsticks in her hands, eyes not looking at any of them.

"I know. But I don't want to." She said simply. Araki shrugged, looking not too worried about their lack of an assistant coach.

"Its fine, no need to get worked up over it. The offer is still open though, if you ever change your mind." Araki said, and Edasawa responded with a silent nod. Once all of them were done eating, they moved to the 'meeting' room, making plans for their last game and discussing the possibilities at the semi-finals. Edasawa was frequently asked for her opinions, seeing that she spent almost all of her time, sitting in front of her computer or had her nose stuck in a data printout, soaking up all the information as best as she could. With their more experienced coach back, the silverette was finally allowed to relax, letting Araki take the reins once again.

Their next game came to quick, and they headed to their assigned gym quickly. The calm atmosphere Araki had was also affecting the other players, especially Edasawa, more confident than before now that their coach was with them. It wasn't like they don't trust Edasawa with leading them to victory; it was the silverette's nervousness affecting them too.

The sudden reappearance of Yousen's famed lady coach was unexpected, which was obvious in their opponents' faces. Araki was known to be one of the most strategic coaches, and with the silver haired manager that played against two teams and won by herself, they had reason to be on edge. Edasawa only grinned creepily, enjoying who their opponents squirmed uncomfortably. She was smacked upside the head by Fukui, who was looking at her with a 'stop what you're doing' look.

"Ow… What was that for?" She whined, and Fukui sighed.

"Stop looking at them like that. You're scaring the crap out of them." He replied, walking back to the court to warm up. Edasawa just puffed out her cheeks,

"But it's fun though…" She whined to herself. She calmed down when the game started, though, so Araki didn't have to worry about a whining Edasawa. Taking care of a lot of children is very hard, especially if they aren't normal as one would think.

It wasn't much surprise when Yousen won spectacularly, 84-27, but what shocked them the most was the match ups for the first day of the semi-finals.

Yousen High of Akita-ku.

Versus

Rakuzan High of Kyoto-ku.

Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo, as Edasawa said. Touou was matched up with a school from Miyagi-ku, but the Yousen players couldn't bring themselves to care. Whoever faces Touou would be crushed. They were officially screwed; with the 'Emperor' facing them they were dead. Edasawa sighed dramatically, attracting the despaired looks of her teammates. She put at hand on her hip, leaning on one leg and completing the bored look with a condescending look.

"So you're just gonna leave it like that? If I don't see you guys working like crazy on our match with them, I'll happily see to it that you won't have time to enjoy our summer training camp." She said with a sweet smile. They immediately gulped in fear; they know when the silverette will go through with her threats and when she was only messing with them. Araki whacked the silver haired manager on the head lightly with her shinai, getting a pitiful whine as response.

"You don't do the planning here, I do. Now behave." She commanded, and all of her players and Edasawa did just that. Who wants to anger the coach? Since they don't have any games the following day, Araki decided to train the boys for a little while herself, suggesting for Edasawa to rest. Edasawa agreed, since her body was screaming at her for more sleep, which she often forgets to do.

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

As we left the gym, I excused myself, planning to go back to the library to get a new comic. As was already done with Shingeki no Kyojin, reading it only in between breaks. So far, the 'stuff' is in black and white, and no red so far. I'm not taking any chances though. It's bound to have a color page with red and… *Shudder* I'd rather not think about it.

I stopped by the vending machine on near the other exit, getting myself a chilled chocolate drink. Urghhh, it's getting too hot now. I rolled up my sleeves and opened the buttons of my jersey. Popping open the top, I took a long gulp, letting a loud exhale. Dayum, cold drinks are the best for summer! :D I felt someone tap my shoulder, and when I turned I almost had a heart attack. Fox man was standing behind me, his creepy ass smirk in place.

"I knew it was Edasawa-kun." He said, I looked around discreetly and saw none of his other teammates. Whew, no female to worry about = o =.

"Ah, my team went ahead, if you're wondering about that." -_- Still can see me as plain as day, I see. I smirked,

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Did you see Hanamiya-senpai once?" I asked, sipping at my drink some more. Imayoshi-senpai shrugged, pushing up his glasses.

"Eh, I wasn't able to see him. Pretty sure he was avoiding me. He lost yesterday, if you haven't heard of it yet." He added the last part casually, and I know my eyes are wide with surprise.

"Wow, he must be pissed." I exclaimed, relaxing and looking around. Is it really strange for a Touou player to be talking with a someone from Yousen? … Guess not :/. The older man snorted, moving to get himself a drink from the vending machine.

"It's Hanamiya. What do you expect? Wait, I seem to remember something…" A sly grin suddenly spread on Imayoshi-senpai's face. Ugh… I don't know what's coming….

"I seem to hear something about a silver haired girl from Yousen handle her team by herself in two games." I stiffened. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, but this is still strange to me.

"So you've heard." I stated. He nodded with his grin still on, and he cracked open one eye.

"So I've heard. That is quite the achievement, Edasawa-kun." He said. I grimaced a little,

"I really didn't plan for that to happen. Things came up and… Yeah." I finished lamely. I don't particularly care about rumours or whatever, and I'd rather ignore it. Unless you're talking shit about my team or other people that's important to me then you're in for a bloody time :(. Imayoshi-senpai checked his phone suddenly, before tutting in disapproval.

"I have to go now, if you don't mind. We'll see you in the finals." He said the last part with a smirk, which I returned.

"Sure thing." I replied. I watched as he walked off towards the door, and I shrugged before walking towards the exit myself. The library would take me to a different direction, so I won't be able to make further chat with senpai. People kept looking at me as I walked, which is starting to make me paranoid. I looked down at the pavement, sipping my drink as I did so. It's not that I'm scared in front of a crowd, it's just that… Let's just say it's a different feeling. I let my mind wander, which is probably not the best idea when you're walking in a crowd.

"Oof." I bumped into someone pretty tall, and the person steadied my by grabbing my shoulders gently.

"Oh, forgive me! I wasn't paying attention." I laughed a little, embarrassed as I waved off the guy's (from the pitch of his voice) apologies.

"No, no. It's okay; I was the one who wasn't-"The words abruptly died on my mouth, when recognition finally sunk into my brain. The guy cocked his head to the side, giving me a kind smile.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" He asked gently. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT—I'M STANDING BEFORE **THE REO **_**FUCKING**_** MIBUCHI **OF FUCKING **RAKUZAN** HOLY SHIT. My mouth, which was hanging open (I feel so stupid), closed and I shook my head on reflex. He smiled down at me before his eyes focused on something on my clothes. I gulped when a weird expression came across his face.

"Wait… Aren't you that Yousen manager that beat two teams?" AW SHIT. I NEED TO FUHKIN BAIL. Mibuchi-san clapped his hands together in delight as he grinned down at me,

"Oh my! I didn't know you were such a pretty thing~! Your hair is so beautiful!" He gushed excitedly, taking both of my hands and clasping it within his larger hands. BITCH, I AIN'T A THING, YA LOOKIN' FO A FIGHT HUH?! *thug face*

"Reo-nee! What are you- Who's she?" I looked at the new voice in alarm, and sure enough, the Small Forward of Rakuzan, Hayama Kotarou was looking at us weirdly. HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! I JUST WANTED TO GO TO THE FUCKING LIBRARY, DAMMIT!

"Ko-chan~! Remember the Yousen manager rumours we've been hearing?" Mibuchi-san said with a smile. Hayama-san's dark eyes suddenly widened and he pointed a finger at me as another figure appeared beside him, Nebuya Eikichi-san.

"Wah! That's her?!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, attracting a lot of stares from passersby. MUST. NOT. BITE. THE. FINGAR.

"Yes! Kyaa~! Isn't she beautiful?" UM, AWKWARD LEVEL OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND. Hayama-san looks excited for some reason, and I'm not sure if I could go to the library anymore at this rate.

"Whoaa… She looks younger than I expected! And so tall! Are you a first year?" Hayama-san asked, bouncing up in down in place. This… Guy has too much energy… I nodded slowly, aware of the Rakuzan Shooting Guard still fawning over me. The Rakuzan Small Forward seemed pleased, and he pointed to himself and leaned too close for comfort. BACK THE FUCK OFF DUDE *growls menacingly*.

"Call me Hayama-senpai, okay? I'm a second year Small Forward!" He exclaimed, and then he yelped in pain when Mibuchi-san whacked him on the head.

"Ko-chan! Don't forget your manners!" The taller man scolded, and Hayama-san grinned apologetically. He turned back to me, still grinning. Whoa… His canines are long like mine! :D Cool. I still like my personal space though.

"Name's Hayama Kotarou! Call me senpai, okay?" He said cheerfully. I nodded,

"Edasawa Ginji." I replied. Hayama-san looked at me closely, and I leaned back reflexively. He hummed, looking a little confused.

"Hmm… I could have sworn you look like Mr. Thin Eyebrows…" He muttered. Before I could answer or something, he turned around and waved at something. Hey, I said two 'somethings' :D.

"Mayu-san!" O.O MAYUZUMI-SENPAI IS MR. THIN EYEBROWS?! And Jesus, don't scream, dammit. My ears are gonna be busted if he keeps that shit up, I swear -_-. Judging from Mibuchi-san's face, we're thinking the same thing.

"Ko-chan, keep it down!" He hissed. Nebuya-san lightly knocked on Hayama-san's head, getting an apologetic grin from the Rakuzan Small Forward. I just noticed now that Nebuya-san hasn't spoken at all… O.o…

"What is it…?" I stiffened at the voice. Sure enough, Mayuzumi-senpai appeared beside Hayama-san, who was bouncing up and down again. His dull eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Edasawa? Why are you here?"AW SHIT HE SAID THAT. I shrunk as all eyes were on me, and I grinned feebly at Mayuzumi-senpai.

"Hello, senpai." I said with a light wave.

"You know Mayuzumi?" I nearly jumped when Nebuya-san talked, and I nodded hesitantly.

"We met before the Inter-High started, actually… I didn't know he is from Rakuzan at that time." I explained, gripping the sleeve of my jersey behind my back. Mayuzumi-san raised an eyebrow at me,

"Reo, you ought to let Edasawa go. You're scaring her." JFC FINALLY. Mibuchi-san let me go with a final pat on the head, but his eyes were still focused on my hair. … Um… Is there something on my hair…?

"So what are you doing here?" Mayuzumi-senpai asked, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a light novel. Oh? I didn't know senpai read those. I gestured back to the gym where I came from,

"We just finished our last game. By the way, if you guys haven't checked yet, Yousen High will be playing against Rakuzan High at the first day." I said, glancing for a split second at the three Kings. Mayuzumi-senpai looked surprised.

"Really? Are you coaching your team again?" I grimaced at that.

"Heck no. Those two games will be my first and last. Our coach is back so I don't have to worry anymore. Is senpai going to have their game?" Senpai nodded, before turning to his kouhai. I noticed that they don't call him senpai. Isn't that rude? O.o?

"Which reminds me, we better get there now. Unless you want the midget to skin you alive." Mibuchi-san gasped in a horrified manner.

"Chi-chan, don't talk about Sei-chan like that!" He exclaimed. Sei-chan…? Midget? Who are they—I paled.

"U-um… Mayuzumi-senpai, I should go now." I mumbled, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me weirdly and I averted my eyes reflexively. His eyes were so dull and emotionless, but I'm willing to bet he could read me easily.

"Ah, sure. Sorry to keep you." He said. I bowed to him first, and then to the watching Kings. Mibuchi-san waved at me goodbye, which I hesitantly returned.

"See you again, Eda-chan!" I heard Hayama-san call after me as I walked away, and THANK GOD THE KISEKI CAPTAIN WASN'T WITH THEM. I slowed down as realization hit me again.

**I MET THE FUCKING KINGS OF RAKUZAN.**

* * *

**Hahaha! I kept my promise this time, you better love me back. xD LOL just kidding.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, 'cause I'm working on the Glave costume (which I'll be half-assing just to piss of my classmates). I'm so burning it after the school program… Or atleast hide it somewhere where Leopard can't see it. And Ruined Times and Space Pieces to those who could spot the mistake on the last chapter :D**

**Bye!**

**P.S: REVIEW ONEGAI TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOUR OPINIONS ON EDA-CHAN OR ASK ME THINGS YOU WANT TO CLEAR UP. Seriously, y u no leave review?**


End file.
